Passare I'Inverno by rawrchelle in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Os olhos de Neji são tão brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estacão mais fria do ano. .:. Tradução / Presente para Teh Chan e Taiana / NejiSaku / Tragedia .:. COMPLETA .:.
1. what are you, scared?

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
><em>

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan (Gatinha fofa que me ajuda a me manter por perto do ffnet. Lindona, divirta-se com essa lembrancinha de aniversario ;) e para lindinha Taiana ;D_

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

_Aconteceu no Inverno*_

**_o que você tem?_**

**_ medo?_**

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Para pessoas que estão sendo treinadas para matar como carreira, Sakura pensa, que eles devem ser os mais imaturos de sua geração.<p>

Eles tem treze anos e ainda se animam tanto com a menor das coisas. Coisas que parecem normais - como passar o tempo livre - na vida civil, coisas como paz, participar regularmente de festas, coisas que são tão difíceis de se fazer na vida shinobi, que quando aparece se mostram como uma oportunidade que _surge e por isso _eles vão e saem.

Sakura não nega que vai e ajuda a decorar a festa de Natal; ela e Ino formam uma trégua temporária para fazer todo o lugar ficar incrível e prateado e bonito, certificando-se que todos trouxessem algo para comer, para formar a longa mesa de Natal. (É nessa noite que ela descobre que shinobi sao péssimos cozinheiros. É por isso que todo mundo vive de ramen e pílulas de soldado. No final, todos eles fazem um pedido no Ichiraku.)

* * *

><p>Kiba e Ino fazem um plano e penduram o visco quando é quase meia-noite, quando ninguém está prestando atenção em si.<p>

Os dois fazem uma dupla inesperadamente temível - Sakura nunca gostaria de ser deixada sozinha com eles. E quando as coisas são assim, é quase perfeito, todo mundo está aqui, todos os seus amigos e professores, com exceção, é claro, de_ uma_ pessoa.

Sakura se pergunta como Sasuke esta passando esse Natal.

_"Sakura",_ enfatiza Ino, acenando em sua direcao, chamando-a a se aproximar do local onde todos estão reunidos. "Vamos, vem tirar uma foto em grupo!"

"Oh! Desculpe, eu não percebi." Ela balança a cabeça, libertando-se de seus pensamentos sobre Sasuke - só por hoje, só por hoje. É seu primeiro Natal como kunoichi e há tantas pessoas com quem se preocupa que ainda estão aqui, ela não deveria se deixar abater por Sasuke.

A kunoichi posa para a câmera e sorri brilhantemente, decidindo deixar Naruto, so desta vez, colocar o braço em volta de seus ombros.

* * *

><p>A festa começa a esvai-se um pouco depois da meia-noite, porque apesar de tudo, eles ainda são crianças e precisam dormir.<p>

Sakura faz seu melhor para não bocejar a cada dois minutos, mas é bastante difícil e, quando todo mundo faz caminho para fora da sala de aula (usada como o local para a festa), Sakura esfrega os olhos caídos.

E então Ino grita.

Todo mundo se vira, os professores, com uma kunai a tiracolo, mas Ino está apontando diretamente para Sakura.

"O quê?" a outra diz, agora acordada.

A expressão da loira se transforma em algo triunfante. "Olha ai, bem em cima de você."

Sakura o faz.

Ela está bem debaixo do visco.

Entao se vira para olhar ao seu redor, somente para ver quem está debaixo da porta consigo.

E, bem, lutar contra Zabusa não era tão assustador como ver quem estava ao seu lado agora: ninguém menos que Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

><p>Ela e Neji dao um passo para trás, afastando-se um do outro simultaneamente. Sakura com de medo e Neji em puro choque e todos riem.<p>

"Muito engraçado, Ino", diz, revirando os olhos. "Eu não vou beijá-lo."

"Uiii. Ouviu isso, Neji?" Kiba grita. "Ela não quer te beijar!" Se Sakura olhasse bem de perto, poderia achar que uma veia surgira na testa de Neji e chegou a latejar.

Ino começa a bater palmas em um ritmo lento, cantarolando um "_beija, beija, beija"._

Mortificação lava a alma de Sakura quando todos se juntam em coro "_beija, beija, beija!" E_ ela fita Neji. Havia pessoas de ambos os lados da porta, todos cantando e batendo palmas, não havia escapatória. Parece que Neji percebera isso também.

Sakura engole em seco, mas descobre que seus pés sao incapazes de se mover. Neji não deveria estar ali. Era para ser _Sasuke._

O shinobi limpa a garganta e da um passo a frente, inclinando-se e depositando um beijo na bochecha feminina. Sakura sente vertigem em meio a toda aquela ansiedade.

"Que diabos, homem!" Kiba acusa. "Você deveria beijá-la _de forma apropriada!"_

"Isso _foi_ apropriado, seu imbecil", Neji rosna.

"Isso foi muito _covarde,_ isso sim!"

"Neji!" Gai grita a plenos pulmões. Sakura treme. "Você não vai tratar uma mulher do jeito que ela deveria ser tratada?"

"Eu te odeio", Neji sussurra baixinho exatamente no mesmo momento em que Sakura pensa a mesma coisa. "Odeio todos vocês." Todo mundo parece estar fechando um circulo em volta deles (e agora Sakura deseja ter prestado mais atenção naquela aula sobre fuga estratégica, pois ela tem certeza que seria muito útil no momento) e ela e Neji dao um passo para trás, praticamente topando nos outros em sua volta.

* * *

><p>É seu primeiro beijo.<p>

Ela vai perder seu primeiro beijo em uma coisa estúpida como _essa._

"Sinto muito, mas estao sendo uns chatos", sussurra para ele humildemente. Ele olha para ela. _Ok._ _Desculpe se estou sendo uma chata também, eu acho._

Um momento depois, Neji lanca-se para fora, na tentativa de saltar ao ar com uma explosão de chakra. Sakura fica boquiaberta enquanto ele voa sobre a multidão de amigos e consegue fugir para o corredor. Ele está prestes a caminhar calmamente para longe dali quando Gai o intercepta à velocidade da luz, segurando-o firme.

"O que está fazendo agora, Neji, é muito rude!"

Neji se mantém calmo sob o enlace de seu professor. "Sensei, nenhum de nós quer isso. Deixe-me ir."

"Como pode dizer isso?" Lee protesta. "Não vê os olhos da Sakura-san brilhando com lágrimas? Você já traiu seu amor!"

Sakura quer enrolar-se em uma bola e morrer.

Ela não supõe que Neji será capaz de escapar com sucesso agora.

A kunoichi fita Neji sendo colocado em sua frente novamente, com Gai colocando-o no lugar como uma criança malcriada. "Agora, faca isso corretamente ou tera que realizar missões ranking D por uma semana."

Neji fica duro como uma tábua.

Ok, que seja. _Que seja._ Ela poderia muito bem acabar com isso. Então, Sakura pode fingir que Neji vai esquecer tudo isso no dia seguinte e eles podem continuar com suas vidas normais dai para frente.

Ela fica na ponta dos pés, alta o suficiente para alcançá-lo corretamente e, rapidamente, pressiona os lábios contra os dele por um breve momento.

A sala inteira explode.

Sakura se encontra vermelha como um tomate _(os tomates que _ele_ ama tanto)_ e Neji branco como um lençol.

"Sinto muito", diz ela novamente, e então foge, empurrando a multidão com força, saindo da academia e voltando para casa, completamente temerosa com a ideia dele vir segui-la e caçá-la por todo o caminho.

Ela sempre quis dizer a seus filhos que seu primeiro beijo fora com o pai deles.

Agora isso nunca iria acontecer.

.

.

Continua

.

.

* * *

><p>Bom, vamos aos <strong>dados<strong>:

* A historia sera NejiSaku, com mencoes a SasuSaku e SaiSaku. (Uma fic lindaaaa, de autoria da lindona Rawrchelle - mega flor - um algo novo pra começar bem 2014 *apanha*).

** Varios generos poderao ser encontrados e tem estrutura (semi) drabble. Shots variando entre 400 e 2000 palavras.

*** Ela tem a extensao semelhante a da fanfic OBHandHH.

**** Eu ja traduzi cerca de 70% dos shots, mas ainda** nao** ha nada betado.

******* Teremos, ainda essa semana, posts desta fic e drabbles e final de Ninfa e um algo Sasusaku :)**


	2. everyone is making their own way

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
><em>

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

_**todo mundo está trilhando o seu próprio caminho**_

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>É inverno no seu décimo quarto ano de vida, quando ela se dirige ao hospital para o seu primeiro plantao.<p>

Ela está nervosa - Tsunade esta ocupada _sendo_ Hokage, então Shizune tem a liberdade de supervisiona-la, e enquanto Sakura se sente grata pela orientação, ainda assim isso não mantem seu nervosismo longe.

Todo mundo tem grandes esperanças nela, Tsunade já disse várias vezes que seu controle de chakra é impecável, e ela tem qualificação para ser uma médica incrível. E ainda assim...

Ainda assim, ela está com medo. Supõe que isso é normal, um simples rito para tornar-se adulta, mas ainda assim. Ela só queria ter mais confiança em si mesma. Tudo o que sempre quis é olhar-se no espelho e não se esforçar para encontrar algo de bom na menina dolorosamente comum olhando de volta para si.

Diagnostica seus pacientes em voz alta, observando Shizune acenar em aprovação com o canto do olho. Mesmo sendo médica, ela deve ser capaz de tratar os civis, porque é a necessidade mais básica. Com eles, ela não tem permissão de usar jutsu médico, somente prescreve medicamentos e realiza procedimentos civis. Costumava pensar que eles eram fáceis em comparação com jutsu, mas estava muito errada.

* * *

><p>Na parte da tarde fora atribuída a pacientes shinobi.<p>

Seu primeiro paciente, que é tão assustador como seus primeiros pacientes, é Hyuuga Neji.

O máximo que interagira com ele foi no Natal passado, quando foram forçados a se beijar. Além disso, raramente tem falado com ele, mas ela o viu muitas vezes, considerando-se quantas vezes consegue topar com sua equipe ali ou aqui. (Isso, no entanto, acredita ser mais por causa de Lee e menos de Neji.)

"Oi, Neji!" o cumprimenta alegremente com sua prancheta na mão, mesmo que esteja realmente pirando por dentro. De todos os possíveis shinobi que poderia começar a tratar, tinha que ser o prodígio Hyuuga? Aquele que provavelmente acha que ela e deficiente de todas as maneiras possiveis?

Ele acena para ela, impassível. "Olá, Sakura. Você sera...?"

"Eu sou sua médica hoje, sim, se não se importa. Hoje é meu primeiro dia de estágio. Se está preocupado, Shizune-san está aqui pra me supervisionar, e se ainda assim estiver desconfortável, pode pedir a ela pra tratá-lo, em vez de ... "Ela muda o peso de um pé para o outro, segurando a prancheta tão firmemente em suas mãos que seus dedos ficam brancos.

"Está tudo bem. Todos nós começamos por algum lugar." Neji estende a mão e ela vê hematomas e inchaço em três de seus dedos. "Eu me machuquei numa missão esta manhã."

Sakura poe a prancheta de lado e cautelosamente pega a mão masculina, pressionando suavemente os dedos feridos. Neji mantém a testa franzida e recua o mínimo. "Eles parecem estar quebrados. O que aconteceu?"

Por um momento, ele hesita em responder. "Lee, de repente gritou algo sobre esquilos e eu ... fui pego de surpresa, e cai da árvore onde estava."

* * *

><p>Ela faz seu melhor para não levantar as sobrancelhas. (Shizune está longe de ser tão gentil, considerando os burburinhos na parte de trás da sala medica.) "Entendo. Bem, dedos quebrados sao muito melhor que um nariz quebrado, não acha?"<p>

Neji a fita por um tempo, deglutindo o pensamento. "Sim".

Sakura fecha os olhos e lembra os passos que deve seguir para curar ossos quebrados: sentindo todos os fragmentos, ela condiciona seu chalra antes de infundir na pele dele, revivendo células, curando contusões. Esta é a primeira vez que ela tentou fazer isso em qualquer coisa, fora os animais mortos ou quase mortos e bem, ela realmente esperava que Neji não acabasse ficando com os dedos deformados, ou então o peso de destruição do prodígio contra o clã Hyuuga iria ser jogado totalmente sobre ela.

"Relaxe", diz ele, quando percebe que as mãos femininas estão imperceptivelmente trêmulas. "Se os médicos não ficam calmos, podem cometer um erro fatal."

Bem, isso definitivamente nao estava ajudando.

"Desculpe", ela murmura, sua concentração agora apenas na tarefa em mãos, olhando para a pele escura e contusões de Neji que normalmente é de porcelana e branca como a neve. Suas mãos brilham esverdeadas e ela começa a trabalhar, dez vezes mais lentamente que um médico experiente.

"Tenten procurou Tsunade-sama", Neji diz um minuto depois. "Por um tempo, ela queria ser médica, mas depois de estudar alguns pergaminhos introdutórios sobre o assunto, desistiu." Um pequeno sorriso irônico pinta-lhe os lábios.

"Eu não a culpo", responde Sakura, embora não tenha idéia do por que Neji estar lhe dizendo isso. "É difícil".

"Então," ele se vira para olhar para algo a sua direita "é, de certo, de dar medo. Só não se assuste enquanto estiver me curando. Por favor." Sua voz soa forçada. Bem, ele não pode ser responsabilizado, ninguém gostaria de perder os dedos por uma razão estúpida como essa.

* * *

><p>Sakura não responde, está muito ocupada tendo um duplo controle sobre tudo.<p>

O inchaço e hematomas já desapareceram e ela está fazendo um exame final nos ossos, agora, perfeitos. Ela se levanta de repente, percebendo a fina camada de suor na própria testa. "Tudo pronto", diz com um sorriso.

"Sério?" Ele vira a mão e flexiona os dedos, mas não fica muito tempo os inspeccionado, porque ela envia um soco diretamente em seu rosto. Ele pega o punho feminino em sua recém-curada mão e seus olhos arregalaram por uma fração ao descobrir que não há mais dor.

Ela sorri, sentindo-se como se acabasse de trazer um exército de volta à vida. "Serio".

Neji flexiona os dedos novamente. "Hoje é seu primeiro dia?"

"Sim".

A sombra de um sorriso toca-lhe o canto dos lábios. "Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que você vai longe." E salta para fora da cama de exame, toca-lhe suavemente o ombro. "Obrigado."

Depois que a porta se fecha atrás dele, Sakura se vira para Shizune. "Isso foi um elogio ou ...?"

A mulher balança a cabeça. "Eu não tenho idéia."

**.**

**continua.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Meu Deus.<em>

_Esse Neji... que cara mais sexy! hahah_

__.__

_Deixo um bjito proces,_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><strong>ps:<strong>

**Taiana,** flor, eu nao consegui te responder ainda. Mas to muito contente de vc ter curtido a lembranca. Acho que nejisaku combina muito contigo e com a Steh. :D

**Gab,** arigatou, menina. Tb ainda nao te respondi! Eu to pra passar no teu perfil tem uns dias ja *apanha* Vou te dar um alo na tua nova historia muito em breve :DD


	3. the possibility of anything, if you just

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
><em>

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_a possibilidade de qualquer coisa, _**

**_somente se parar de esperar pelo nada_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Outra missão, outro fracasso.<p>

Sakura não se importa de ficar aquém, porque é assim que todo mundo cresce, mas ela odeia quando isso tem a ver com Sasuke.

Ela está começando a pensar que talvez, talvez, ele nunca mais va voltar. Talvez nunca foi sua intenção. Talvez Sasuke não foi feito para Konoha, talvez não foi feito para o riso ou para a fé ou para o amor que somente parece afoga-lo.

Talvez ela esteja esperando por algo que nunca va acontecer, mesmo muito tempo depois que ela ja estiver morta.

Talvez-

Ela morde o lábio, determinada a pelo menos manter as lágrimas no lugar, ao menos para ter tempo de chegar em casa, onde não haverá ninguém para vê-la.

* * *

><p>Percorre os portões da vila, cansada e exausta e vazia e entorpecida e ela odeia isso, odeia que Sasuke sempre a faca se sentir assim.<p>

Sakura quer ser feliz, quer encontrar a si mesma, quer que sua felicidade nao dependa de ninguém mais além de si mesma; mas Sasuke sempre estará lá, segurando seu coração numa gaiola de ferro e ela nunca será capaz de se libertar.

Kakashi, Naruto e Sai caminham tranquilos ao seu lado.

O sol acabara de espreitar no horizonte, o início de um novo dia.

Genma e Kotetsu cumprimenta-os e os recebem de volta a Vila, sentindo o clima solene da equipe e não se atrevendo a sorrir.

Ao mesmo tempo, outra equipe se aproxima dos portões, voltando de uma missão.

Gai grita ruidosamente e se apressa para bater - forte - nas costas de Kakashi e _(por algum milagre, na opinião sincera de Sakura)_ Kakashi finge alegria ao ouvir o amigo trocar palavras de rivalidade com o outro jounin.

"Sakura-san!" Lee cumprimenta. "Como está nesta bela manhã?"

"Estou bem", diz, esboçando um sorriso fraco. "Só cansada".

Lee continua a dizer coisas que há muito tempo aprendeu a abstrair, e ela pensa em tomar banho e chorar na cama quando chegar em casa. Ela já tem quinze anos, mas ainda assim, ainda assim se sente tão fraca.

* * *

><p>Neji enlaça Lee pela camisa e o tira do alcance de Sakura. "Perdoe-o", diz a ela. "Ele nunca foi bom com tratos sociais".<p>

"Não se preocupe", responde, apesar de tudo o que ela quer fazer é deixar para la as boas maneiras e gentilezas. "Ele não pode ser pior que o Sai".

Ele sorri. "Imagino." E os olhos de Sakura alargam, porque por um momento, ela pensou ter visto-

_(Olhos escuros, cor da meia-noite, em vez de nublados, cabelos curtos e selvagens, em vez de longos e elegantes, um vislumbre de uma pessoa que ela pensou que sabia, tinha certeza, sabia que nao era-)_

E então ele se foi, e se ela pergunta se ele estivera lá alguma vez.

"Algum problema?" Neji pergunta e Sakura pergunta por que, por um instante frenético de um momento surreal, pensou que ele fosse Sasuke.

Ela balança a cabeça. "Nada".

* * *

><p>Neji não pressiona, porque Neji desenha linhas em torno de si e estritamente mantém-se dentro da mesma, mas ela se pergunta se pode ver um brilho de curiosidade naqueles olhos pálidos.<p>

Ele se afasta quando seus companheiros o chamam, e dá-lhe um pequeno adeus com um aceno suave.

Os olhos de Sakura o segue até que Naruto lhe da um tapa nas costas, todo sorrisos e gargalhadas, perguntando se ela seria gentil o suficiente para convida-lo para um cafe da manha regado a ramen.

Ela normalmente diz que sim, mas hoje precisa de tempo para si mesma, ela precisa de tempo para se _encontrar,_ para lembrar-se que há mais na vida do que Sasuke, há mais sucesso do que trazer para casa uma casca quebrada de um menino. E por um momento, ela acredita nisso. E por uma razão estranha, ela pensa em Neji.

Talvez.

Essa é uma palavra assustadora. Porque talvez, tudo va desmoronar.

Mas também é uma palavra bonita.

Porque talvez não va.

.

.

Continua

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, pessoas. Preparem-se pq os "momentos de angst" irao acontecer. Algumas vezes.<em>

_Bom, vou-me. Tragos mais coisitas boas pra gente logo logo ;D_


	4. in another lifetime

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
><em>

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_in another lifetime_**

**_**_em outra vida_**_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>"Esta tao-", seus dentes rangem alto o suficiente para guiar uma banda- <em>"frio".<em>

"Eu não tenho certeza do que mais poderia esperar do País do Trovao", Neji diz sem constrangimento, mas ele está tremendo muito, mesmo com a capa em volta de si, aconchegando-se ao tecido tanto quanto fisicamente possível, tentanto absorver todo o calor daquela fogueira sem queimar a si mesmo.

Eles estão em uma caverna profunda e estreita, mas isso nao ajuda nada quando há praticamente uma nevasca la fora fora.

Não importa quantas cobertas ela usasse, as roupas do País do Fogo nunca seriam capazes de preparar alguém para um inverno de verdade. Já é março, mas eles estão no extremo norte, parece mais que ainda estão no meio de dezembro.

* * *

><p>Sera seu aniversário em breve. Ela vai fazer dezesseis anos.<p>

_(Quase quatro anos e Sasuke ainda nao voltou pra casa.)_

"Esta é minha primeira vez aqui no extremo norte", diz ela, na tentativa de distrair-se de não ser capaz de sentir os dedos dos pés. "Eu já ouvi histórias daqui, mas não achei que seria _tão_ ruim."

"Acho bastante refrescante."

_"Refrescante?"_

"Mesmo que em Konoha tenhamos neve, nunca sera assim." Neji está olhando distraidamente para fora da boca da caverna. "Este tipo de clima é libertador."

E esta é a primeira vez que Sakura percebe, os olhos de Neji são brancos como a neve.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?" diz calmamente. "Sobre o seu Clã". Ela só lembra de fragmentos de vários anos atrás, trechos de conversas que compartilhou com Hinata durante o exame chuunin.

Por um momento, ela acha que ele decidira ignorá-la. E depois… "Sou acorrentado. Isso é tudo." Sua voz soa dura.

"Você não gosta?"

_"Você_ gostaria de viver restrita e presa?"

Ela se encolhe, sentindo-se uma tola. "Não, acho que não." Ela sempre tinha pensado que seria uma honra proteger sua própria família, mas não supõe que todos o vejam da mesma forma. Sakura não sabe o que é pertencer a um clã ou sobre o orgulho de ter um sangue especial correndo nas veias, ela vem de uma família civil.

* * *

><p>Tudo fica tranquilo depois disso e Sakura lembra porque costumava ficar aterrorizada perto de Neji, ha muito tempo.<p>

Agora, ela nao se sente mais assim (várias consultas no hospital fizeram-na vê-lo em seu estagio mais frágil), mas isso não significa que ele ainda não seja frio e difícil de aquecer. Mas ele vai aquecer um dia, ela pensa. Todo mundo o faz, especialmente nessa linha de trabalho. Uma pessoa não pode matar para viver e não ter alguém para se apoiar.

"A primeira vez que me senti livre", diz, a voz quase inaudível em vista ao uivo do vento "foi quando Tsunade-sama me tomou como sua aprendiz. Foi a primeira coisa que fiz por mim mesma e eu finalmente sentia no controle sobre minha vida. Quando foi a primeira vez que você se sentiu livre? "

"Nunca", diz ele, dolorosamente rápido e brutalmente honesto. "Eu nunca me senti livre".

* * *

><p>Ela olha para ele, os vermelhos e laranjas das chamas dançando sobre sua pele, refletido em seus olhos. Olhos que podem ser de qualquer cor, dependendo do que estivesse ao arredor, olhos que podem ser qualquer coisa que quiserem.<p>

Neji olha para ela com a mesma intensidade e ela se pergunta o que ele vê. O que pensa sobre ela. Seus olhares pairam sobre o outro por um momento, um longo momento, e sem que ela se desse conta, seus batimentos cardíacos aumentam, deixando evidente que existia uma caixa torácica recobrindo-o.

_Sasuke-kun ...?_

Não. Não era o Sasuke-kun. Não o Sasuke. Sasuke nunca esteve aqui, Sasuke nunca vai estar aqui novamente.

Ela olha para o lado.

Se as coisas fossem diferentes, poderia ter amado Neji. Ele é digno e bonito, inteligente e talentoso, e talvez tudo que ela sempre quis fosse apenas que as coisas não saíssem da maneira como saíram.

Ela poderia ter amado Neji, mas sabe que não pode agora, porque ele não é Sasuke.

E, sabendo disso, ela se enrola do lado da fogueira e força os olhos a fecharem, obrigando-se a nao notar a respiração masculina ficando estável, no mesmo ritmo das rajadas de vento e das chamas crepitantes.

Ela se obriga a parar de pensar, porque não pode, ela não pode amar Neji.

Isso não seria justo com Sasuke.

_(Bem. Talvez ela nunca fora verdadeiramente livre também.)_

_._

_continua_

_._

* * *

><p><em>Eu disse que esses momentos de angst voltariam.<em>

_A Saku-chan vai ter um pouco de dificuldade de deixar o Sasuke ir..._

_Mas como a Laurinha bem disse, um amor como o da Saku-chan nao "acaba" assim do dia pra noite, certo?_

_Bem, pessoas, vamos que vamos,_

_hoje ainda teremos mais um algo bem legal pra ler ;D_

_Bjitos,_

_Hime._


	5. it would't be make believe, if you just

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
><em>

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_não precisaria fazer você crer,_**

**_se simplesmente acreditasse em mim_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>"Você disse que é refrescante, certo?" Ela o puxa pelo braço para fora da caverna, logo na manhã seguinte, o céu azul e um manto branco de neve sobre o chao molhado e intocado. Ela aspira o ar frio e percebe o quão certo ele estava, aqui era tao limpo. Ela se sente limpa e renovada.<p>

"Nós realmente deveríamos arrumar nossas coisas e continuar a missão-" Ele pára no meio da frase, quando uma bola de neve fora arremessada em seu rosto com precisão. Ele abaixa e o punhado de neve passa diretamente por si, caindo de forma inofensiva no chao.

"Oh, o Raikage pode esperar por uma hora ou duas." Sakura diz, ja preparando sua segunda bola de neve, ignorando como suas mãos estão frias, as pontas dos dedos entorpecidos.

Pelos próximos momentos, Sakura trava uma guerra de bolas de neve no meio da paisagem árida do pais do trovão e tudo o que consegue pensar é em Neji e em toda aquela brancura e neve, neve, neve.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, o shot de hoje foi pequenino *apanha*<em>

_Dando tudo certo, posto outro ainda hoje ;D_


	6. a possibility, an opportunity

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
><em>

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_a possibility, an opportunity_**

**_uma possibilidade, uma oportunidade_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Notícias de Hyuuga Neji na ANBU se espalha como rastilho de pólvora, especialmente entre os pacientes shinobi no hospital que não têm nada melhor para fazer.<p>

Sakura ouve os burburinhos na parte da manhã, e vê Neji, naquela tarde, sendo forçado a participar de um churrasco em equipe.

Ela tem certeza de que não é a primeira a parabenizá-lo, mas o faz com o entusiasmo da primeira. "Ouvi a notícia, Neji! Parabéns!"

"Obrigado", ele responde, mas não tem a chance de dizer mais nada, porque é empurrado para o restaurante, Sakura sendo empurrada logo depois, como cortesia de Gai.

"Oh, na verdade, eu tenho um lugar para ir-"

"Bobagem, Sakura!" Gai diz com entusiasmo. "Qualquer amigo de Neji é um amigo nosso também! Esta é uma festa!" E embora seja verdade que Neji não chega a comparar-se com Uchiha Itachi e Hatake Kakashi, entrando para a ANBU aos dezessete, ainda assim aquilo é uma grande façanha.

"Gai-sensei, Sakura-san é minha amiga também!" Lee protesta, mas sem sucesso. Sakura é conduzida para dentro de um stand, de alguma forma imprensada entre Lee e Neji.

* * *

><p>E assim ela se encontra tendo um almoço com os companheiros de Neji, servindo-lhe um copo de saquê e brindando. Isto <em>definitivamente<em> não é como ela imaginava que iria passar o resto da tarde.

Ela permanece quieta, sentindo-se um pouco fora do lugar, mas aceitando de bom grado a comida que os outros lhe punham no prato.

É estranho e estranhamente divertido, ela se pergunta se é assim que Neji se sente quando está com sua equipe.

Eles são um bom time, ela pensa. Juntos desde o início. Eles sempre estiveram juntos. E isso quase a deixava um pouco triste.

"Lamento que te arrastaram para isso", murmura Neji em seu ouvido quando percebe que ela havia ficado muito quieta. "Tenho certeza que você tem melhores lugares para se estar."

"Eu ..." Ela se esforça para chegar a uma mentira. "Não, na verdade. Está tudo bem."

"Eu peço desculpas em nome do Gai-sensei".

"Você não tem que fazer isso. Eu estou me divertindo, na verdade." Para reiterar suas palavras, ela corta uma fatia de carne de porco e coloca-a em sua tigela. "E, além disso", acrescenta delicadamente, "é o seu dia. Não se preocupe comigo." E sorri, e por um momento, Neji se ve encantado. É tão óbvio que Sakura tem que fingir que não percebe - que os olhos dele caem de seu olhar e deslizam para fitar-lhe a boca, observando atentamente a curva de seus lábios roseos.

* * *

><p>Ela esta de volta a seu primeiro beijo, com o menino inesperado, com olhos cor de neve.<p>

Sakura tinha ficado tão decepcionada naquela época, e agora quase ri de si mesma, por ser uma menina tão frívola. E supõe que não deveria _ter - não poderia_ ter sido - qualquer outra coisa, bem, nao aos doze anos.

_(Não tao decepcionante depois de tudo, hein?)_

É um pensamento agradável, mas ela não se deixa divertir-se por ele.

Porque ela ainda pensa em Sasuke. Porque Sasuke tentou matá-la.

E isso é algo que ela nunca, nunca mais se esqueceria.

* * *

><p>É novembro.<p>

O inverno chegou.

O tempo em Konoha permanecerá bastante quente, Sakura sabe, mas ainda assim ela se sente tao fria.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Ok, eu queria ter postado esse shot antes mas nao rolou..._

_Bem, devo estar postando WCHB e Feeling you essa semana pra gente ;D_

_Vamos que vamos,_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><em>ps: o prox shot de Passare tera uma boa "passada temporal". As coisas vao dar uma virada na vida da Saku-chan e do Neji ;)<em>


	7. a million times yes

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
><em>

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_(E a voz na parte de trás de sua cabeça dizendo que sim, um milhão de vezes sim)_**

**and the voice in the back of your head saying yes, a million times yes**

* * *

><p>É uma noite fria de janeiro quando Neji a pega depois de seu turno da noite; a neve levemente caindo do céu da meia-noite.<p>

Esta escuro lá fora. Sakura está cansada.

E e assim que acontece, em frente ao hospital-

_("Eu tenho sentimentos por você-")_

Um passo a frente.

_("E ficaria muito feliz e honrado se você-")_

Flocos de neve caindo sobre seus cílios escuros, em seu cabelo, e de repente ele parece etéreo.

_("E percebo que não conhecemos um ao outro muito bem ainda, mas se você me deixar, eu gostaria de mudar isso-")_

Ele gagueja. E cora. E evita o olhar dela.

E o coração de Sakura-

_("Eu sei que sou apenas um membro do ramo de meu clã, mas se estiver tudo bem com você-")_

-Pula-

_("... Sakura?")_

-para a garganta.

Hyuuga Neji, de repente se despe de tudo e lhe espreita com nada mais que sinceridade e honestidade, entregando-lhe seu coração, assim, para ela ver. Ele está lá, cru e vulnerável, e esperando. E cheio de esperança. E com muito, muito medo.

E ela olha para ele, com os flocos de neve em seus cílios e cabelo, e olhos, seus olhos pálidos com milhares de segredos congelados, e ela-

Suas mãos encontram os ombros masculinos quando ela fica na ponta dos pés.

_(Sim.)_

E entao ela o beija.

.

.

* * *

><p>O<em>k, esse foi pequenininho mas kawaii, vamos combinar ;D<em>

_Como combinado, houve uma "passada de tempo" e o relacionamento enrolado NejiSaku finalmente tomou um rumo._

_Mas nao fiquem taoooo tranquilas assim... como eu disse, tem** MUITO** angst ainda pela frente... _

_._

_Bom, povo, eu to adiantando mais uns cpts, umas betagens, um monte de coisas internas pra poder publicar **em brev**e. Por isso to postando aos pouquinhos, pra nao me embolar..._

_Umas pessoas me perguntaram sobre os posts das long-fics naruto e sobre os drabbles de outros fandoms. Bem, confesso que dei uma parada (**momentânea**, ok) somente pra me organizar melhor aqui... to trabalhando bastante com as traducoes, afim de terminar umas e adiantar outras. Entao, os posts irao ocorrer, mas devargarzinho *nao me matem*_

_._

_Nos vemos ainda hoje em** "My Pretend Boyfriend"**,_

_Bjitos,_

_Him_e.


	8. the song of you

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
><em>

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**__**the song of you**__**

**_a sua _****_canção*_**

* * *

><p>Neji é:<p>

**10. Territorial.** Sakura nunca soube disso até agora, nunca sequer _considerou_ a possibilidade, mas ele é extremamente territorial. O que significa que, embora ele não saia por aí falando sobre o fato de que ele e Sakura agora estão namorando, ele definitivamente _mostra _tal. Porque de repente, Lee recebe um olhar gelado dirigido a si cada vez que fala sobre Sakura. E Naruto, companheiro de longa data e bom amigo, é aquele a receber um (involuntário, Neji insiste) soco quando o ve dar beijinhos na bochecha kunoichi de uma forma amigável.

**9. Meticuloso.** Seus encontros são cuidadosamente planejados, do início ao fim, da maneira mais clichê possível, desde as rosas vermelhas aos jantares à luz de velas. Neji segue direitinho as "normas cavalheirescas", e o faz incrivelmente, então Sakura decide esquecer que metade do tempo, ele fica realmente tão nervoso quando esta perto dela que se esquece de algo tao simples como inciar uma conversa em _seus jantares cinco estrelas._ (Ela releva. Afinal de contas, ele _é muito_ fofo.)

**8. Determinado**. Em noites frias, ele vai levá-la ate em casa, embora ela diga para ele não faze-lo, porque é a coisa mais nobre a se fazer. Ela diz que cavalheirismo está morto hoje em dia, especialmente entre shinobi, mas ele nao lhe da atenção, apenas agarra-lhe a mão com força, até que ela tem certeza que seus dedos tomaram a tonalidade pálida. Ela suavemente faz-se livre de seu enlace mortal - não intencional - e reorganiza suas mãos para que seus dedos se entrelacem suavemente aos dele e sim, cavalheirismo pode estar morto, mas é muito bom que ele finja que não esta.

**7. Generoso**. Um Neji que deixa tudo para trás e mostra Hinata o mesmo respeito e atenção que dá a Sakura faz uma Sakura se questionar algumas vezes, mas esses momentos são breves, porque, em seguida, ela percebe que não é só com ela e Hinata, ele faz isso com qualquer pessoa. Neji salvaria qualquer pessoa. Ele pode fazê-lo com relutância e com o queixo erguido, e pode levar um tempo, mas vai faze-lo. Porque ele sabe o que é _não_ ser salvo. E nunca vai deixar que isso aconteça com mais ninguém.

**6. Bobo.** "Neji O que é-" "É Dia dos Namorados. Então, eu apenas pensei que seria apropriado ..." "Chocolates? E rosas? Você sabe que não tem que fazer isso, certo? Eu honestamente não me importo com essas coisas - "" Sim, mas "Ela o interrompe com um beijo, primeiro nos lábios, em seguida, na ponta do nariz. "Você e secretamente um romântico, Neji?" "O quê? Pouco provável!" Sakura ri e ergue seus presentes para mostrar seu ponto. Ele se afasta, as pontas de suas orelhas vermelhas em um _blush _feroz. "Bem, obrigada. É muito gentil da sua parte." "Estava me perguntando se você jantaria comigo esta noite?" "... Na verdade, estou saindo em uma missão com Lee em poucas horas." "... Entendo." Ela limpa a garganta. "Mas quando é o Dia Branco***** mesmo?" E com isso, ele parece perdoá-la.

**5. Perceptivo**. Ela está torcendo as mãos ao dizer-lhe: "Eu estou saindo em uma missão ranking S amanhã. Com Naruto, Sai e Kakashi." Ela quer contar mais, mas é _top secret_. E ela também tem medo. Mas Neji conhece - aquela equipe em específico, tanto que ela sequer consegue olhar em seus olhos quando diz : "Tem a ver com Sasuke, não é?" Ela não confirma nem nega, e isso é o suficiente. Assim, ele lhe toma as mãos e deposita um beijo na testa. "Faça o seu melhor", diz, e aquilo realmente aquece Sakura, todo o caminho até o fundo de seu coração.

**4. Temeroso**. Ela diz a ele que está trabalhando no turno da noite (de novo), impassível, pois isso é normal para ela. "Vá pra casa, eu te vejo em poucos dias." Ele se posiciona tenso, mas acena com a cabeça e ela percebe que fez _aquilo_ de novo, colocando-o de lado, porque muitas vezes se esquece de que ele não é apenas o prodígio que passa pela sua vida rapidamente. Neji fica no aguardo mesmo depois de todo esse tempo em que estão namorando, e ela sempre se esquece de que ele não é o mesmo rapaz insensível de outrora. _(Ele não é Sasuke.)_ Então, ela põe a prancheta de lado, checa para ver se ninguém está olhando no saguão do hospital, e o beija uma vez, tomando um momento para desfrutar da sensação suave dos lábios dele nos dela, e sorri. "Talvez amanhã de manhã", reformula. "Passo pelo Composto Hyuuga amanhã de manhã."

**3. Gentil.** Chove muito no campo de batalha, mas não o suficiente para lavar o sangue de suas mãos. Quantos matou desta vez? Quantas famílias ela destruiu? Sakura destrói a si mesma mais um pouquinho quando precisa ser uma assassina, porque ela não sabe como lidar com isso, e ela se ve insensível, naquele mar de cadáveres. Neji a ajuda voltar a seus pés e suporta-a por todo o caminho ate a pousada mais próxima, tira-lhe as sandálias e o colete, tira-lhe a mochila e desamarra a hitai-ate. E começa a deixar a agua morna correr para seu banho, e diz a ela "_aqueça-se, você vai pegar um resfriado se nao o fizer"_ e, finalmente, a vida começa a voltar a seus olhos. Sakura se vira para olhar para Neji, e fracamente, sorri.

**2. Frio**. "Você tem uma _concussão?"_ "Você me diz, você é a médica". Ela estende a mão para desamarrar-lhe a hitai-ate, e ele a afasta com um tapa. "Eu não posso te diagnosticar se você não me deixar ver nada, Neji." "Você não vê com seus olhos, vê com o seu chakra." "Sim, mas isso é, por acaso, sobre o seu selo?" O silêncio dele diz tudo. "Eu já vi isso antes, sabia. Não é nada de novo." "Eu não vou tirar a hitai-ate." Ele está olhando diretamente para ela, mas, ao mesmo tempo, através dela. E ela simplesmente não consegue alcançar aquela parte dele.

**1. Mas quente.** Porque ele é cavalheiresco. Porque ele a vê, tudo dela, daquilo que lhe tira o fôlego ao grotesco, os segredos que ela quer que ele veja e os segredos que ela nunca quer que ele saiba. Ele a deita e ela está nua, tão nua como no dia em que ele se confessou a ela, e ele a ama do mesmo jeito. É janeiro novamente e hoje marca um ano inteiro que eles estão juntos, e neste ano, Sakura descobriu que Neji é realmente uma das pessoas mais calorosas de todas. Ela teve a bênção de conhece-lo.

_(**0.** E tem a plena necessidade desesperada de amar. Porque no ano passado, se Neji lhe ensinou alguma coisa, é que todo mundo precisa ser amado. Ate mesmo ela.)_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Ah cara, na boa, ate arrepiei agora!<em>

_que fofo!_

_Ah pessoas, digam pra titia hime: Vcs curtiram o cap?_

_Tipo, muito, muito fofinho, ne? :D_

_(O que eu gosto mais na Rawrchelle, a autora desta historia, de SIC e de o ABC do amor, e que ela consegue explorar as "melhores" e as "piores" nuances de cada um dos personagens e transpassa-las pro papel. Deus, eu adoro essa mulher! :)_

_._

_Bem, ta vendo so pq eu NAO podia deixar de postar essa fic em portugues?_

_*APANHA MUITO*_

_risos_

_._

_Bom amorecos, vou nessa._

_Amanha, provavelmente, estaremos ai com mais coisitas boas._

_Bjitos._

_Hime._

* * *

><p><strong>Ps<strong>:

**Ok, pessoas, uma coisa que esqueci de mencionar. Os textos que ando postando nesses ultimos dias podem/muito provavelmente estar com (muitos) errinhos ortograficos, entre outros. Eu nao to tendo muito tempo pra revisar muita coisa - mas se ficar extremamente preocupada em corrigi-los antes de postar, com certeza vou demorar mais alguns _anos_ pra por tudinho online. Entao... e isso. Por favor, relevem os deslizes por enquanto, blzinha?**


	9. i want all of you

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
><em>

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**your who, what, when, where, and why, i want all of you**

**_ o seu quem, o quê, quando, onde e por quê_**

**_ eu quero todos eles_**

* * *

><p>É durante um almoço no Ichiraku quando Naruto pergunta se eles vão estar esperando bebês em algum momento proximo.<p>

Neji engasga com seu rúmen e Sakura basicamente berra em horror.

"O quê? Sakura-chan, você já tem dezessete anos! E vamos ser honestos, as pessoas em nossa linha de trabalho não vivem exatamente vidas longas, então você deve fazer isso enquanto ainda tem a chance!"

"Nós ainda nem fize…!" Ela está corando tão furiosamente que não pode sequer gritar com ele corretamente. "Cale a boca, Naruto!"

Mas, na verdade, eles não fizeram _nada_ ainda. Principalmente porque estão ocupados demais, mas também porque Sakura não se sente confortável fazendo _isso_ no composto Hyuuga, e ela ainda vive com seus pais. Já foi ruim o suficiente na primeira vez que encontraram Neji frente a frente, sua mãe quase desmaiou porque Neji não tem pupilas. Sakura nunca percebeu que isso era uma coisa realmente estranha até então.

Ela pensou sobre isso, mas-

"Sakura", Neji diz uma vez que eles deixam o Ichiraku. "Você está ocupada esta noite?"

Ele esta falando sério ...?

"Você não disse que seus pais estão em sua segunda lua de mel no País do Cha agora?"

"Sim", ela responde, hesitante. "Não se deixe intimidar por Naruto, Neji, isso realmente não importa, e eu nem _quero_ filhos agora-"

"Eu não quero filhos agora também", interrompe, parecendo muito sério. "Mas eu quero você. Tenho desejado isso", e limpa a garganta, "desejado estar com você... ja faz algum tempo." É uma afirmação bastante direta, considerando que ele está vermelho como uma beterraba.

Ela olha para ele e se pergunta se é isso - se ele é o cara, se ele sempre foi o cara; se Sasuke tinha sido apenas um prelúdio para a aventura que é Neji.

O futuro é tão improvável e cheio de incertezas, mas por que é que nada disso importa mesmo quando Neji está aqui agora, entregando-se a ela como sempre o fez, como se isso fosse o que deveria ser?

"Há algo especial que queira comer hoje à noite?" ela pergunta, sorrindo. "Eu cozinho."

* * *

><p><em>Nnhac.<em>

_Eu quero morder esse menino._

_Serio._

_Mesmo._

_*apanha*_


	10. this is what you were afraid of

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
><em>

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_this is what you were afraid of_**

**_era disso que você estava com medo_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Com o passar dos anos, Sakura começou a conhecer Neji, e ele deixou várias impressões nela.<p>

Ela sabe que ele é um excelente shinobi, a ponto de às vezes realmente não poder imaginá-lo morrendo durante o trabalho, e sabe que seu orgulho o leva a grandes distâncias. Ele é orgulhoso de suas habilidades e isso é sempre bom para alguém que depende de tais habilidades para se manter vivo.

Ele está em conflito. Sakura tem a sensação de que ele sempre estará em conflito-sobre seu clã, sobre sua posição na família. É a única coisa que ela nunca poderá mudar nele.

Mas as coisas que ela realmente nunca pensou que ele seria, era...

_Sexy_.

Quando ela puxa a túnica pelos ombros masculino, revelando uma extensão de sua pele - clavícula, braços, um corpo-magro e definido

Primal.

Ele é um homem antes de ser Neji e antes ser um Hyuuga e Sakura descobre isso quando quando ele a ergue e suas pernas o envolvem pela cintura, e sente seus musculos tensos. Ele pressiona suas costas contra a parede fria do quarto, batendo em na gaveta no processo, e a beija, longa e profundamente. Seu cabelos escoam pelos ombros nus e ela treme, as mãos femininas seguram-no pelo rosto e oh, talvez seja isso...?

"Sakura", ele suspira, sua respiração quente contra o rosto dela. "Você tem certeza?"

"Foi voce quem sugeriu isso."

Ela esta tão ofegante quanto ele.

Eles estão juntos há mais de um ano, e sim, ela tem certeza. E nunca esteve mais certa de nada em sua vida.

Seu coração está batendo tão freneticamente no peito, e não porque ela está nervosa, mas porque esta em expectativa, como nunca pensou que um homem poderia deixa-la em ter somente tirado-lhe as roupas. Ela nao tem medo, não de Neji, nunca de Neji, não dessa pessoa que é tão calorosa e tão gentil e tão-

E entao ele a posiciona sobre a cama e tudo isso é terrivelmente clichê, mas incrivelmente belo, porque não é sobre o quanto ou o onde ou o que, mas o _com quem._

Sakura sempre soube disso, mas nunca fora tão real quanto agora, porque Neji está sobre dela, movendo-se, tirando-lhe o fôlego, e ela quase se vê tentada a tirar-lhe a hitai-ate para que possa realmente ver cada centímetro dele mas ela tem medo de que se o fizer, possa estragar tudo e ela não quer fazer isso com ele. Então ela não o faz e ele não mostra qualquer indicio de faze-lo também e, em seguida, ela esquece de tudo, porque há muito mais dele exposto para si agora.

"Eu te amo", ele suspira, e por um simples piscar de olhos, ela congela.

E, em seguida, ela está de volta mais uma vez. "Eu também te amo", e ele percebe seu momento breve de pensamento, de hesitação, mas não deixa transparecer, porque seus olhos se fecham e os olhos dela se fecham e tudo ao redor parece desaparecer em torno deles .

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ai ai.<em>

_Ai ai._

_AI AI._

_Fofos fofo fofos. So isso. :)_

_E ai, meninas, curtiram?_

_Entao ta, ne, la vai o primeiro "encontro" dos nossos herois ;)_

_(lembrando que essa fanfic e** T-rated ate o final,** LOGO, n**ada** de hentai por aqui, ok. Temas mais adultos podem ser encontrados nas demais fics do perfil da tia hime *APANHA MUITOOOO*)_

_Digam, curtiram?_


	11. nightmares coming back to haunt you

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
><em>

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**childhood nightmares coming back to haunt you**

**_pesadelos de infância voltando para assombrá-la_**

* * *

><p>Ela se tranca por três dias.<p>

Ela tem visitas, mas manda todos eles embora quando seus pais perguntam se ela quer vê-los, e é finalmente então, aos dezenove anos, que Sakura decide se mudar para que possa decidir por si mesma se quer atender a porta ou não.

Por toda a semana - que leva para encontrar o primeiro apartamento barato e colocar seus pertences - a única pessoa com quem fala é Kakashi, a principal razão é porque ele _não_ fala.

Ele a ajuda a carregar as caixas pesadas, lembranças de sua infância e reuniões de família e amigos perdidos, seu coração naquelas caixas de papelão frageis e, juntos, eles não dizem sequer uma palavra.

Não há nada a ser dito na verdade.

Naquela noite, quando todas as caixas são alinhadas contra as paredes e Kakashi acena em despedida, ela estende a mão, os dedos enroscam pateticamente em torno do pulso masculino. Ele se vira para encará-la, e espera.

"Sasuke-kun estava cego." sussurra. A voz trêmula.

"Sim" Kakashi concorda.

"Sasuke-kun esta ..." Ela engole em seco e então finalmente acontece, afunda no chão e abraça os próprios joelhos e de repente ela está chorando, está _chorando_ e talvez sempre acabasse assim, com ela em pedaços e com Sasuke a seis pés abaixo da terra. "Sasuke-kun esta m-morto ..."

"Sim" Kakashi diz novamente e se ajoelha para pousar a mão suavemente sobre a cabeça rosea. "Ele está morto, Sakura."

E ela chora.

E ele se senta de pernas cruzadas no chão de madeira.

E ela se aconchega em seu peito como se tivesse doze anos novamente, como a garota que não queria nada mais que seu precioso Sasuke-kun voltasse para casa.

E honestamente, ela é algo além disso?

* * *

><p><em>Hm...<em>

_Eu disse que o **drama** e o** angst** estavam se aproximando... eu disse._

_Bom amores, preparem-se: Saku-chan ainda vai passar por poucas e boas._

_Mas entao, esse momento era meio que invitavel, ne? _

_ai ai, eu fico com o coracao na mao com essa fic!_

_._

_Bom, galerinha, eu ia postar My pretend boyfriend hoje - mas nao consegui betar o cap ainda. *eu sempre acho que vai dar tempo!*_

_Mas amanha (no maximo na sexta) estaremos ai com mais um de Passare, um de MPB e um de SIC._

_Pro final de semana eu to preparando um "combo kakasaku" pra gente ;D_

_._

_E sim, olha, eu to MUITO feliz com a resposta de vcs a "Passare". Aiiii, que fofo! As senhoritas estao super envolvidas, ne. *arigatou, meninas*_

_Eu to feliz, hein. :)_


	12. if there was a tragic ending this would

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
><em>

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_if there was a tragic ending, this would be it_**

**_se houvesse um final trágico, seria esse_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>A campainha toca apenas uma vez e Sakura sabe que não tocará novamente, se decidir ignorá-la.<p>

Porque a pessoa esperando do lado de fora não é do tipo que ira persistir.

Seu fluxo de chakra tem sido sempre reconfortante, mas não esta noite.

Ela abre a porta de qualquer maneira, o ar frio de outono adentra o local. Ela sabe que seus olhos nao tem muita graça quando olha para Neji - ele, tão bonito quanto no primeiro dia.

Ele era, naturalmente, uma de suas primeiras visitas desde que se mudara da casa de seus pais - ela o afastou, apesar do fato de que ele é seu namorado ha quase dois anos. Ela não podia enfrentar nenhum deles, e, especialmente, não ele.

Neji lhe envia um olhar ao ve-la fechar a porta atrás de si e puxa-a em seus braços, ela se inclina contra ele como uma boneca de pano, mole e dormente e insensível.

"Eu sei que ele era importante para você", diz em seu cabelo. "Eu sinto muito."

Ela fecha os olhos e respira o cheiro dele, perguntando-se como fora capaz de ter visto Sasuke em Neji. Eles são completamente diferentes - Neji e muito caloroso, muito gentil, e se preocupa quando fere outras pessoas.

Ela costumava pensar que era Sasuke.

Ela achava que fora feita para ninguém alem de Sasuke.

Sakura se afasta de Neji e ele a fita, olhos de neve curiosos.

Ele não é Sasuke.

Neji não é Sasuke.

"Eu não acho que devemos nos ver mais" diz a ele.

Ela está muito cansada para até soar como se se preocupasse. _(Mas se preocupa, ela se importa, e é por isso que está fazendo isso.)_

Porque Neji não é Sasuke.

Neji fica tão chocado que ainda não sabe o que dizer por alguns momentos. "O quê?"

Ela dá um passo para trás e isso dói - ha uma dor aguda em seu peito - porque aquilo é mais que colocar a distância física entre eles, há agora também um abismo emocional que os separa. "Devemos parar de ver o outro" repete, mais firme desta vez.

"O que causou isso?" Ele da um passo para mais perto e ela da outro para trás novamente. "Eu fiz algo errado-"

"Fique longe." Ela esbarra na mesa de café e as flores que Ino lhe trouxera caem ao chão; o vaso quebrando com um estrondo. "Não chegue perto de mim." _Você é muito gentil._ _Você é tão gentil que dói._

Ela não pode fazer isso com ele, Neji não é Sasuke, e é por isso que ela não pode ficar com ele como o tem feito todo esse tempo.

Ingenuamente, estupidamente, como se estar com ele anularia o amor que tinha por Sasuke.

Não é justo com Neji, porque ela sabe agora, ela realmente ama Neji, mas ela ama Sasuke também, de uma maneira diferente, mas que a consome completamente, de um modo que a faz desmoronar quando pensa nele, e certamente Neji nao merece isso.

Porque ai esta a questão. Neji não é Sasuke.

Neji merece muito mais, muito mais do que o que Sasuke sequer mereceu ou algum dia poderia merecer.

Ele merece mais do que ela poderia dar a ele.

"Sakura-" Sua testa está franzida em preocupação.

Ela está chorando. Ela nunca o deixou vê-la chorar antes. "Você realmente não quer dizer isso, não é?"

É preciso toda sua força de vontade e, em seguida, mais algum tempo para falar, com algum tom de determinação. "Sim, eu quero sim. Não acha que isso durou tempo suficiente?"

"Você está chorando", ressalta. "Não tem uma argumentação muito forte."

_(E ele ainda vê através dela, cada parte que ela não quer que ele veja, porque isso só vai machucá-lo. Sakura é rosada e bonita por fora, mas é tão monstruosa como todos os outros por dentro.)_

"Eu quero dizer o que disse," quase rosna. E pisa em um caco do vaso quebrado e visivelmente estremece. Neji faz um movimento para ajudá-la, "eu disse fique longe de mim! Não me toque!" Se ele a tocasse, ela iria desmoronar. Ele tem sido seu conforto durante tanto tempo que se tornou uma segunda natureza enroscar-se contra ele, para deixá-lo compensar suas deficiências. Quanto tempo ele vai continuar a ser um ombro para ela?

Neji nao parece nada convencido, mas não pressiona mais.

Por que ele é sempre assim?

Por que não luta por aquilo que quer?

Por que sempre fica de lado e a deixa fazer o que quer mesmo quando isso o fere-

Porque ele é como ela. Porque ele quer que ela seja feliz, mesmo que isso signifique que ele não o seja. Porque ele está sempre fazendo o que ela está fazendo agora, fazendo o que ele acha que é melhor para ela.

_(Tipico de Neji. Neji, o Inacreditável. Neji, o Extraordinário.)_

"Você deveria ir", diz em voz baixa, curvando-se para puxar o caco de vidro do pé.

Ele não diz sequer uma palavra.

Ela não o vê ir embora, mas o ouve - seus passos, o clique da porta e, em seguida, o silêncio ensurdecedor, mais alto que nunca.

Sakura limpa vaso quebrado e seu sangue do chão, sem conseguir parar de chorar o tempo todo.

Ela pode fazer um curativo para seu pé e vai curar a ferida e ela pode até se livrar da cicatriz se realmente o quiser, mas talvez nunca va se curar de Sasuke.

Ou de Neji.

Talvez ela realmente nunca queira se curar.

_(Talvez. _

_Essa palavra nunca foi mais assustadora do que é agora.)_

* * *

><p><em>Bom, entao ta, ne.<em>

_Eu disse que ela iria chorar... drama e angst. Eu disse._

_Mas entao, personas, o que acharam do cpt?_


	13. stagnation

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
><em>

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_stagnation_**

**_estagnação_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Outubro vem e vai. E então Novembro. E dezembro. E janeiro.<p>

Janeiro.

Dois anos desde que Neji veio até ela depois de seu turno da noite e perguntou se poderia se encontrar com ela fora do hospital.

Seis anos desde que ela o beijou, debaixo do visco.

Quatro meses desde que mentiu descaradamente e lhe disse que não o queria mais.

Quase sete anos depois de Sasuke ter quebrado os corações de todo mundo.

Cinco meses que o encontraram morto, sentado contra uma grande pedra como se estivesse apenas dormindo. Morto, por Deus sabe quanto tempo - no norte do Pais da Terra, um corpo pode ser preservado ao ar livre por longos períodos de tempo, graças às temperaturas negativas.

Sakura pode contar tudo em números, mas ainda parece como uma eternidade.

É janeiro novamente.

Ela não se lembrava do inverno ser tao frio assim.

* * *

><p><em>Esse shot e pequeno demais - to postando o outro logo mais pra gente. :)<em>


	14. and darkness

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
><em>

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_and darkness_**

**_**_e escuridão_**_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>"Se você o ama, por que não fica com ele?"<p>

Sakura gosta de _acampar_ no apartamento baguncado de Naruto, porque assim se sente menos solitária, e porque Naruto é sempre tao caloroso consigo. Mesmo que fale demais e faca muitas perguntas.

"Sabe, não é sua decisão deixa-lo ficar ao seu lado ou não, é _dele_."

"O que acha que Sasuke-kun sentiu?" ela pergunta, desviando a conversa para uma direção completamente diferente. "Antes de morrer. Como acha que ele se sentiu? Acha que ele estava feliz?"

Naruto leva um tempo para responder, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. "Acho que ele ficou satisfeito. Porque não teria se deixado morrer de outra forma."

Ela empurra a tigela de ramen para o lado, apenas tendo comido a metade. Naruto impensadamente pega-a e a termina por ela. "Então, no final, nós realmente não importamos para ele."

"Eu ainda acredito que sim." Suga o macarrão num ruído alto, fazendo um bom trabalho para esconder a melancolia em sua voz, mas não encobrindo-a completamente. "Só não o suficiente, sabe?"

Apenas não o suficiente. Claro. Sakura nunca foi o suficiente para ninguém, não para Sasuke, não para Neji, nem mesmo para si mesma.

Isso não é justo.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Eu adoro o Naruto. Mesmo.<em>

_Porque ele e fofo, um cara incrivel, caloroso e um otimo amigo._

_E sim, ele e muito inteligente e por incrivel que possa parecer, bastante perceptivo. _

_Enfim, o mino disse tudo que ela precisava ouvir: tipo, nao e somente dela a decisao, certo?_

_Ai ai, Saku-chan, ai ai._

_Resolva-se, mulher!_

_.._

_Entao, meninas, amanha teremos mais coisitas ;D_

_Digam, estao gostando dos "combos" de posts dessa semana?_


	15. not knowing where to go or what to do

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
><em>

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_and not knowing where to go or what to do_**

**_e não saber para onde ir ou o que fazer_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>O verão é sufocante, úmido e quente, e Sakura se ve de modo que se torna mais e mais difícil de respirar todos os dias.<p>

Ela se refugia no hospital - sob o ar condicionado - e mergulha no trabalho.

Há uma batida na porta de seu consultorio, e um momento depois, um rosto familiar aparece pela fresta da porta.

"Sai!" Ela pula da mesa e pula em direção a ele, rindo enquanto ele a gira em torno de seus braços. "Você está de volta!"

Ele a segura pelos ombros e a inspeciona. "Você ainda parece horrível" diz a ela honestamente.

Já se passaram dois meses desde a última vez que viram um ao outro, ele partiu para uma missão e ela não teve um vislumbre dele desde então.

Sakura arqueia uma sobrancelha para ele. "Menos horrível que antes", ele altera. "Mas ainda assim horrivel."

"É um progresso", cantarola. "Isso é tudo o que importa." Ela pega o estetoscópio para realizar o check-up padrao pós-missão (Sai precisa deles, porque ele é da Raiz e Tsunade está sempre preocupada com ele). "Como está se sentindo? Alguma anormalidade?" E pressiona o estetoscópio ao peito masculino e ouve os batimentos cardíacos.

"Nada alem do habitual." Ela continua o checkup, pondo um palito de picolé em sua boca, verificando-lhe os olhos em seguida e então ele diz: "E você?"

Ela sorri. "Eu sou a médica aqui, não você."

"Sim, mas nós somos amigos, certo?" Ele sorri de volta e isso a deixa inquieta. "Como esta passando?"

"Bem. Estou bem."

"Sério?"

Sai gosta de olhá-la e analisá-la - disse-lhe uma vez que ela é sempre todo coração e tão pouco cérebro; que é fascinante vê-la agir raramente de forma lógica.

Ele faz isso agora, seus olhos procurando algo na expressão feminina, algo novo para aprender.

"Não há nada para ver, Sai." Ela dá um passo para tras, pondo o estetoscópio em volta do pescoço. "Você pode parar de procurar."

Ele encolhe os ombros e se afasta. "Eu acho que tem tudo para se ver."

"Ok". Ela cruza os braços, desafiando-o. "O que você vê?"

"Eu vejo negação." A resposta de Sai é imediata e sem hesitação. "E supressão. E você está tentando muito mesmo se convencer de que as coisas estão melhores assim."

Suas palavras atingiram-lhe fundo, e ela recua, só um pouco.

"E eu vejo que há coisas que as pessoas podem seguir em frente e coisas que as não podem. E isso é algo que você não pode seguir em frente até que realmente tenha terminado."

_Quando foi que Sai ficou tão bom nisso?_

Passaram realmente poucos anos desde que ela conheceu aquela concha vazia de homem, enchendo-se com tudo o que te deixa triste e fraca e vulnerável?

"Você ama Neji, não é? Ele é o único com quem você ficou."

Ela se vira. "E dai? O que isso importa agora?"

"Sasuke está morto".

Ela recua de novo, desta vez mais visivelmente.

"Sasuke é um fantasma do seu passado. Ninguém está esperando que você simplesmente va esquecê-lo. E-", acrescenta, mais suavemente, com mais ternura do que Sakura já pensou que Sai pudesse ter, "Eu acho que Neji ainda te ama também. Menos porque ele não consegue te deixar ir e mais porque ele não sabe como faze-lo. "

"O que você sabe sobre Neji?" ela resmunga. Ela gosta de Sai e sabe que ele é perspicaz, que se esforça o suficiente, mas ela não quer que ele tente, não sobre isso, especialmente, não sobre isso.

"Muito." Ele sorri. "Porque, em muitos aspectos, ele é igualzinho a mim. Você precisa dele, sim, mas talvez ele precise muito mais de voce."

Um nódulo sobe em sua garganta e ela o obriga a voltar para baixo. "Isso não importa agora", diz. "O que está feito está feito."

Passaram-se vários meses desde que ela e Neji se separaram, eles não tem sequer se falado corretamente, a nao ser quando fosse algo relacionado ao trabalho. Cada momento com ele é como uma eternidade que ela não quer enfrentar. Tudo esta muito tarde agora.

"Você não costumava me dizer que segundas chances são sempre possíveis?" Sai bagunca-lhe o cabelo róseo - uma ação que pegou de Kakashi e que Sakura nunca teve coragem de afastar. "E não me disse uma vez que eu sou um exemplo vivo de uma segunda chance que deu certo?"

"Ainda assim é muito tarde." E mesmo se não fosse, Neji ainda devia seguir em frente. Há pessoas melhores que ela.

_(Ela o ama e é por isso que está fazendo isso, ela não pode deixar Sasuke ir - segurou-se a isso e chutou e gritou e lutou até o fim. Ela vai fazer o certo desta vez… E vai deixar Neji ir, lentamente , gentilmente, por favor.)_

"E, de qualquer maneira." Ela se vira para encará-lo de novo e lá está ele, sua perfeita máscara - a única coisa que ela aprendeu com Sai, o sorriso de porcelana. "Você não deveria estar me salvando. Eu não preciso de salvação. Mas eu vou te salvar". Sai olha para ela, os olhos inquiridores. "Para que você não acabe como eu."

Ele aprendeu muito nestes últimos anos, mas Sai não aprendeu o suficiente para contrariar a isso.

Então, tudo termina com a vitória de Sakura, mas de forma alguma parece que ela tenha ganho qualquer coisa.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Cara, eu tenho vontade de bater - muito forte - na cabeca rosada dessa kunoichi! <em>

_Que cabeca dura!_

_Caraaaa, se ate o Sai (O Sai!) percebeu que ela e Neji precisam de uma chance, por que ela tem tanto medo de se dar ao luxo de ser um pouquinho "egoista" e de se "deixar levar" por isso?_

_Serio._

_ . ._

_._

_Meninas, tai mais um shot._

_Nesse tivemos a visao do Sai sobre tuuuudo isso._

_Logo logo Neji-licia (ahah, valeu paulinha!)_

_vai pintar por ai ;D_


	16. a long relief to shriveled up lungs

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
><em>

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

__ **e um sopro, um suspiro, um longo alívio percorrendo-lhe os pulmões***__

and a breath, a gasp, a long overdue relief to shriveled up lungs

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>E ela acha que vai ficar bem.<p>

Leva um tempo, mas tudo fica melhor com o tempo. Tudo se cura.

_(Talvez.)_

O outono é fresco e confortável sobre sua pele, e ela se sente revigorada e renovada.

Ela está na fronteira sul do País do Fogo, com Naruto, Kakashi e Sai - missões ranking A tornam-se um padrão em sua vida.

Sakura tem vinte anos e ja passara da idade de morrer em ação; mas estranhamente esta tudo bem com isso. Ela impensadamente luta contra um inimigo com seus companheiros de equipe (porque isso é sua rotina agora, matar, tirar vidas, decidir injustamente o destino de uma pessoa), e há muito tempo já parou de doer, tudo está entorpecido e, sim, isso é bom.

Aprender a separar a dor, aprender a agarrar-se a alegria.

Sakura se agarra como se sua vida dependesse disso, ela passa o tempo com as pessoas que ainda tem o privilégio de amar e ri, e, nesse sentido, ela não acha que mudou. Ainda há esperança para ela, talvez.

Encontrar-se em dor agonizante.

Oh. Quando isso aconteceu?

Há uma katana embebida em seu intestino e ela cambaleia para trás, segurando a arma em ambas as mãos.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto corre em sua direcao imediatamente e esmaga o crânio de seu oponente com um Rasengan.

Ela se inclina para trás contra o tronco de uma árvore, a casca lacerando-lhe a pele.

Sasuke costumava usar uma katana.

"Sakura-chan, você está bem? Tira isso e cure a si mesma!"

Ela se sente tonta.

Seu enlace sobre a katana relaxa e ela desliza contra a árvore até que está sentada, com os olhos nublados.

_Se eu esperar um pouco mais, vou ver Sasuke-kun de novo ...?_

_Será que ele vai finalmente responder a todas as perguntas que eu nunca cheguei a fazer?_

De repente, Kakashi e Sai estão lá também, e estão gritando com ela, gritando, e ela não pode compreender todas suas palavras.

Sua lesão está ficando dormente, seu corpo está entrando em choque.

Sai dá um tapa no rosto dela, forte, e ela abruptamente se afasta da escuridão que estava começando a lhe levar para longe. "Tira essa merda agora!" E ela olha para ele, com os olhos arregalados, nunca o ouviu xingar ou falar com tanta raiva flamejante. "Eu vou puxar a katana no três", diz ele com firmeza ", e então você vai se curar."

Ela balança a cabeça. "Eu não quero ..."

"Você não tem escolha!"

"Sim, eu tenho. É a _minha_ vida."

Sai aperta-lhe o queixo e a obriga a olhar diretamente para ele. "Não é apenas a sua vida. Sao a_s nossa_s vidas. É a vida de Neji. A morte de Sasuke realmente teve esse efeito sobre você? E isso é exatamente o que vai fazer com a gente, so que, mil vezes pior, se desistir agora." Ela olha para ele, imóvel. "E eu _nunca,_ nunca vou te perdoar por desistir. Essa não é você. _Haruno Sakura não desiste."_ Ele a beija forte na testa antes de pegar o cabo da katana. "Vou puxá-la. Um-"

"Sai, espera-"

"Dois-"

"Se eu não fizer isso," Seu lábio inferior está tremendo. A perda de sangue será enorme uma vez que a katana estiver fora de si. Com a dor e desorientação, ela não tem certeza se vai ser capaz de trabalhar de forma eficiente e eficaz o suficiente. "Diga a-Tsunade-sama e Ino e Neji-"

"Diga a eles você mesma." Ele sorri, mas Sakura pode jurar que os cantos dos olhos do shinobi estão molhados por lágrimas invisíveis. "Três".

E ele puxa a katana.

* * *

><p><em>Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh<em>

_Ai meu deus, sera que a Sakura-chan consegue escapar dessa?_

_Sera que ela deseja escapar dessa dessa?!_

_Meninas, digam pra tia hime, o que estao achando dessa fic, hein?_

_Tensa, ne?_

_A Sakura de Passare deixa a gente de cabelo em pe a cada cpt._

_Ai ai. Imagina so, sequer cogitar a propria morte. Tipo, pra "encontrar" o Sasuke... _

_Olha. Nem vou comentar, viu. Nem vou._

_.._

_Mas entao, mocas, estao gostando de Passare?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ps:<strong>

Essa semana (e a que vem) eu to com um tempo supeeer extra.

Logo, estou adiantando alguns bons cpts de todas as fics do meu perfil. Algumas ja ate consegui terminar de traduzir (uh uh!)

Entao, nessas** duas proximas semanas, **muito provavelmente, teremos as seguintes atualizacoes:

4 ou 5 shots May December

5 a 8 shots de Passare

2 Simplicity

1 a 2 My pretend Boyfriend

1 The longest month ever (a fic ta na reta final)

1 a 2 why we kiss

1 Feeling You

1 The window

1 Laying Claim

1 What Could Have Been

1 Uma licao de quimica (perfil das Tradutoras)

1 Flipped (perfil das Tradutoras)

..

Essas sao as fics que tenho em mente atualizar, nas respectivas "quantidades". Se der tudo certo, posto todos esses ai da lista. Se der tudo "mais que certo", posto ainda mais. Se "nao der muito certo", diminuo um pouco a quantidade.

A ideia e essa :)


	17. a new beginning for you and me

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
><em>

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

a new beginning for you and me

**_um novo começo para você e para mim_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Há uma batida suave na porta antes de abrir-se - e várias pessoas entrarem no quarto: Tsunade, Ino, Yamato, Kakashi, Naruto e Sai.<p>

"Como está se sentindo?" Tsunade pergunta, olhando para Sakura com os olhos maternais.

"Ainda um pouco dolorida" admite. "Mas vai ficar melhor."

Ela definitivamente tinha feito um trabalho desleixado em campo, mas foi o suficiente para mantê-la viva até que a trouxessem de volta para Konoha.

Era o meio da tarde quando o Time Kakashi atravessou a Vila, velozes com um relâmpago, trazendo consigo uma Sakura coberta em sangue nos braços de Naruto e indo direto para o hospital. De acordo com Ino, esse tem sido o assunto da vila pelos últimos dias.

Os olhos de Naruto estão umidos agora e Sakura se pergunta quanto tempo ele ainda pretendia segurar aquelas lágrimas. "Sakura-chan!" choramingou, caindo em cima dela - uma pobre paciente desavisada, recuperando-se em uma cama de hospital. Ela recua um pouco, ele caiu bem em cima em seu ferimento. "Eu pensei que você fosse morrer!"

"Mas não morri." Acaricia o cabelo loiro e sorri.

Mesmo sem Sasuke, mesmo sem Neji, ela ainda tem todas essas pessoas importantes para si e foi estúpido da parte dela pensar que deixá-los para trás seria uma coisa aceitável a fazer.

Ino está à beira das lágrimas também, o lábio inferior tremendo e ela olha para Sakura com uma expressão feroz, olhos irritados. Como se acusando-a por ter-se deixado ser ferida dessa maneira.

_(Sakura é abençoada, ela é tão, tão abençoada.)_

* * *

><p><em>. . .<em>

* * *

><p>A equipe Gai não chega muito tempo depois e seus outros amigos dizem que voltam mais tarde, assim dando lugar aos novos visitantes.<p>

Lee e Neji ao pe da cama; a teste de Sakura vinca em preocupação. Ela não sabe como encara-los.

"Se você morresse", Tenten diz com um sorriso irônico, "teria entrado para a História."

"Tenten!" Lee grita ofendido. "Como pode dizer isso?"

"É verdade! Sakura é lendária, assim como Tsunade-sama! Esqueça o livro de História; haveria volumes inteiros sobre ela!"

Os dois companheiros de equipe continuavam a brigar, Sakura teria rido, se isso não lhe causasse dor.

Neji ficou lá, estranho.

Sakura encontra-o olhando para o teto, fazendo de tal uma tarefa muito demorada.

"Fico feliz que esteja bem." finalmente disse, a voz soando tensa.

"Obrigada", ela responde, da mesma forma estranha.

Esta é uma das pessoas na qual ela pensou quando estava tão perto de morrer, como é que depois de todo esse tempo, ele ainda é tão importante para ela?

"Eu teria trazido flores, mas-" Neji envia um olhar aos narcisos amarelos brilhantes ainda nas mãos de Lee - as mesmas que estão sendo estranguladas enquanto o rapaz continua sua discussão com Tenten. "Lee insistiu que sabia quais seriam as melhores flores para voce."

"Bem, ele realmente sabe" diz ela. "Tudo o que você sempre me deu foram rosas."

Diz entredentes. "Elas são _românticas."_

Há um momento de silêncio e então ela realmente ri - a dor que se dane. Neji não mudou nada. E ela é grata por isso.

"Não é engraçado, Sakura", ele se endireita, as orelhas corando num vermelho escuro.

Mas é.

É tudo muito engraçado.

É hilário que eles ainda sejam os mesmos, mesmo depois de separados por tanto tempo, que eles ainda estejam juntos ali, com tanta facilidade, tao naturalmente como se tudo o que quisessem fosse querer voltar um para o outro.

Será que Neji se sente assim também?

Sai estava dizendo a verdade? Neji ainda a ama?

Ela não pergunta, e, naturalmente, ele não diz a ela.

Mas tudo bem, porque ela está feliz por ter decidido viver. Ela e Neji nunca mais serão os mesmos novamente, mas fato é que ela está _viva_ e que isso lhe dá muitas mais oportunidades do que se estivesse morta.

Ver Neji agora é ainda melhor, muito melhor que ver Sasuke em sua vida após a morte.

Ela tem que agradecer a Sai por ter posto um pouco de juízo em sua cabeça.

Ela é Haruno Sakura e Haruno Sakura não desiste - e isso será escrito nos livros de História: que ela é cabeça dura e teimosa, mas nunca desiste das coisas que são importantes para si.

A conversa entre ela e Neji esvanece, mas ainda assim Sakura quer dizer mais coisas para ele. O que seria adequado? Como ela aprenderia a ser amiga dele novamente quando eles costumavam ser muito mais que isso?

Como ela vai olhar para ele e não se lembrar de todas as coisas boas dele - de suas mãos quentes, das cicatrizes em seus braços, sua respiração contra seu cabelo quando ambos adormecem ao lado do outro?

Sakura não sabe, então, quando Lee lhe agarra as mãos e começa a jorrar lagrimas de seus olhos (entregando-lhe os narcisos esmagados no processo), ela não tem escolha a não ser se afastar de Neji e ouvir Lee.

Um passo de cada vez, ela supõe.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>A empolgacao de vcs me deixa absolutamente motivada!<em>

_Bem, e um shot que so estava programado para amanha, saiu hoje ;D_

_Eu nao podia deixar minhas meninas com o coracao na mao depois daquele final do cpt anterior, podia?_

_._

_Neh, Sakura-chan e mais forte que ela mesma se dava credito._

_E que bom por isso! Assim a gente consegue ler mais umas cenas de romance Nejisaku, ne ;DD_

_oh oh oh_

_._

_Bora bora, pessoas!_

_Amanha teremos mais ;D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ps:<em>**

_Serio. Eu ando vendo sasuketes entrarem em conflito com seus sentimentos aqui em Passare. Pq, tipo, como nao amar esse Neji?_

_Mas ao mesmo tempo, como deixar a lembranca do sasuke ser apagada, largada ao vento?_

_Tipoooo_

_Dificil, ne?_

**_pps:_**

_Eu ainda nao dei feedback aos commnets das senhoritas pq... dessa vez nao deu tempo - o post veio meio depressa, ne._

_Amanha entro em contato com cada uma - ai, eu adoro interagir com as senhoritas. :D_


	18. an acceptable reality

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
><em>

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_uma realidade aceitável, mas uma que você não iria preferir*_**

**_an acceptable reality but one you wouldn't have preferred_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>O inverno sempre traz muito conforto para Sakura porque é, finalmente, quando a umidade sufocante de Konoha esvanece, mesmo que seja por alguns poucos meses e os golpes de vento fresco aparecem. Ela nunca gostou ou apreciou o inverno até conhecer Neji; o inverno sempre a lembra dele, seus olhos de neve, da luta de bolas de neve no Pais do Trovao.<p>

_(Ele havia vencido a luta, previsivelmente, com uma bola de neve destinada ao rosto de Sakura, lançando-a a neve, fria e úmida e vivida. Foi ai quando ela se apaixonou por ele? Ela não sabe.)_

Ela antecipa o inverno deste ano, porque ele vai marcar um ano desde que ela e Neji seguiram caminhos separados e isso é um grande marco. Porque significa que ela sobreviveu. E que ela vai sobreviver ainda mais.

Ela e Neji estão bem agora. Não o tempo todo, mas às vezes. Porque às vezes, ele ainda vai olhá-la daquela maneira, com os olhos vidrados em seus lábios quando ela sorri, como ele costumava fazer antes mesmo de te-la convidado para sair pela primeira vez, e ele ainda vai tropeçar nas próprias palavras, porque ela o deixa nervoso. Isso a excita um pouco, mas principalmente a perturba, porque ja faz quase um ano, então por que ele não pode simplesmente _seguir em frente_?

_("O quê?" Uma voz no fundo de sua mente provoca. "Não é como se você pudesse também.")_

Ela ainda pensa no que Sai lhe dissera ha alguns meses, mas raramente, porque não quer tentar-se a tomar a decisão errada.

Não é porque Neji não quer seguir em frente, é porque ele não sabe como.

"Sakura?" Ela se vira, mesmo no meio da rua, e em falar do diabo - Neji corre para alcançá-la. "Tenten disse que queria devolver isso para você." Ele entrega a ela um livro, um que Sakura emprestou a Tenten na semana passada, sobre a história da medicina. Tenten pode ter desistido do jutsu médico, mas ela ainda está interessada em medicina, aparentemente.

"Oh, obrigada." E joga o pergaminho no ar e pega-o novamente. "Eu não acho que ela tenha terminado de lê-lo tão rápido assim."

"Ela gosta de ler sobre como a Hokage-sama mudou o curso do jutsu médico. _Foi_ ela quem mudou o campo medico para o que é hoje."

"Hum, sim." Ela sorri sem jeito e espera ele dizer adeus e partir, mas ele não o faz, e lá estão eles, no meio da rua, fazendo com que os moradores da Vila passem em torno de si, enviando-lhes olhares estranhos. "Há algo mais que você queira...?"

"Não. Bem, sim." Sakura arqueia uma sobrancelha. Não é como se ele hesitasse ou mudasse de idéia. "Meu ombro ..."

Dois meses atrás, Neji sofreu uma grave lesão no ombro - uma que ela tinha curado, mas o avisou para não forçar muito ainda, e que iria exigir exames regulares desde entao. Naturalmente, ele não voltou a acompanhar o processo de cura. E, naturalmente, provavelmente estava sentindo os efeitos de tal agora.

Ela suspira. "Ok. Bem, na verdade passei a noite toda no hospital, então não durmo tem mais de vinte e quatro horas, mas se você ainda confia em minhas habilidades em grande privação de sono, pode vir ate a minha casa."

"Talvez em outra ocasião, então-"

"Você realmente não tem escolha no assunto, já fez seu ombro esperar tempo suficiente. Vamos." Ela continua o caminho pelo qual seguia originalmente antes encontrar Neji, não lhe dando a chance de protestar. O que ele estava pensando? O corpo humano é ridiculamente frágil o suficiente como é, especialmente para pessoas em sua linha de trabalho, então por que não pode simplesmente cuidar bem dele? É realmente tão difícil passar no hospital duas vezes por mês?

Ela faz questão de manter dois passos à frente dele, assim nao tem nem de olhá-lo, nem de falar com ele.

Para ela, seria muito melhor que outro alguém olhasse o ombro de Neji, mas ela é, na verdade, a médica pessoal da maioria dos shinobi de sua geração, não só por seu senso pessoal de obrigação de mantê-los o mais saudável e seguro possível, mas também tem uma obrigação real para com eles.

* * *

><p>A última vez que Neji foi em sua casa foi quando ela o expulsou de sua vida, seus sentimentos cuidadosamente organizados em caixas empilhadas.<p>

Agora parece mais com um lar - mais quente e aconchegante, um pote de comida em sua geladeira cortesia de sua mãe, as fotos emolduradas na parede.

Ela reconstruiu sua vida desde que Neji partira. E isso é bom.

"Entre. Só me dê um segundo." E joga a bolsa no sofá (que escorrega pelo movel e cai no chão acarpetado) e tira o colete. Quando se vira para Neji novamente, o ve pegando o pergaminho e bolsa caídos e colocando-os sobre a mesa de café.

"Eu realmente acho que você deveria dormir um pouco antes" insiste quando ela tenta senta-lo no sofá.

"Eu ja trabalhei em condições piores e você sabe disso." Ela afasta a túnica masculina apenas o suficiente para ver o ombro dele e estremece. Sua pele normalmente pálida agora esta vermelha e inflamada; devia estar doendo somente pelo fato de movê-lo.

Ela lhe dá um soco - não muito forte, mas também não muito fraco - Neji estremece, agarrando a área lesionada. "Sakura!"

"Isso é por não ouvir as coisas que eu digo! Sera que é tão difícil me deixar consultá-lo?"

"Eu estava ocupado." O fim de sua sentença esvanece como um segundo pensamento e ela sabe que ele está mentindo. Ela suspira e suas mãos brilham um verde menta familiar. Seja qual for o motivo, ele está definitivamente pagando por isso agora. A área anteriormente curada (mas ainda em recuperação) está inchada em torno do osso e tudo isso porque ele não podia esperar duas semanas antes de provar ao mundo que é um shinobi competente, porque, aparentemente, o mundo se esquece de coisas desse tipo. Ela quer socá-lo novamente, apenas por ser um estúpido.

"Eu tenho sido a sua médico por anos", queixa-se. "E já ouvi todas as suas desculpas. Estar _ocupado_ não cola mais."

"Eu estava-", ele tenta novamente, mas não chegou a terminar a frase.

_(Ha algum tempo, ele não teria hesitado.)_

Quando seu chakra desaparece das mãos, o ombro masculino parece consideravelmente melhor.

Os dedos femininos pairam sobre a pele dele por um breve momento, querendo toca-lo, mas sabendo que ela nao deveria faze-lo e então ela está de pé, limpando a garganta. "Se você fizer isso de novo, eu vou tratá-lo da forma _civil_."

Esta é uma ameaça que assusta a todos os shinobi, Neji inclusive. Ele puxa a túnica de volta e se endireita. "Certo".

Quando ela o vê em sua porta da frente, abre a boca, mas para dizer o quê?

_Não va? _

_Por favor, fique? _

_A comida da minha mãe é muito boa, você já experimentou?_

_ Eu sempre durmo do lado esquerdo da cama e isso é porque você sempre dormia do lado direito?_

Não há nada apropriado _para_ _se dizer_.

Então ela fecha a boca.

Os olhos de Neji são perceptivos, conhecidos e até mesmo um pouco gentis. "Descanse um pouco, Sakura. E não se preocupe comigo."

"Eu não vou" diz a ele.

Ele sorri levemente e se vira para ir embora.

E Sakura fecha a porta e desliza sobre a superficie da mesma ate chegar ao chão.

E ela se sente muito, muito solitária.

_(Ela construiu uma vida sem Neji, mas realmente, o que é uma vida sem Neji?)_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Aham!<em>

_Essa e a pergunta que todas nos viemos fazendo, certo?_

_Ai ai, Saku-chan e muitooooooooo turrona!_

_Mas entao, meninas, estamos curtindo?_


	19. 3 2 1

_**Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles**_

_**Postagens: **a definir  
><em>

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Sem spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

_**Sinopse: **Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto __é __natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>3<em>**

"Não acha que, em outra vida", Kakashi diz para ela uma tarde dessas, "Sasuke iria querer que você fosse feliz?"

**_2_**

Ela beija Sai um dia desses e, claro, ele a beija de volta, ansioso para experimentar algo novo; mas uma vez que se afastam para respirar, ele a fita com muita atenção, analisando-a. Seu coração está batendo forte sob a caixa torácica e ela se sente como se fosse se apaixonar de novo, mas então ele a toma pelos ombros e a mantém apenas a distancia do comprimento do braço.

"Eu não sou o Sasuke", diz.

Ela franze a testa. "Eu sei."

"Eu não sou Neji."

"... Eu sei disso também."

Ele a puxa para perto novamente e o rosto feminino esta pressionado na curva do pescoço masculino e ele a abraça com tanta força que ela se pergunta se ele está sofrendo em seu lugar.

E ela o abraça de volta como uma tábua de salvação. Talvez, na frente de Sai, não há problema em chorar.

"Você está apaixonada por ele", afirma.

"Por Sasuke?"

"Por Neji."

"Sim. Acho que estou."

**_1_**

É Naruto que a acorda as pressas em uma noite de fresca de dezembro. "Baa-chan precisa de você no hospital _agora_!"

"O quê?" Ela se senta ainda grogue, mal registrando que Naruto esta jogando suas roupas na cara dela, acendendo a luz no processo. "O que está acontecendo, Naruto?" Leva vários segundos para perceber que ele está vestindo seu colete jounin, sujo e desgastado. "Você acabou de voltar de uma missão?"

"Sim, e você precisa estar no hospital, _agora!"_ Ela o escuta, mas, obviamente, não está se movendo rápido o suficiente para o gosto do loiro, porque, então, ele acrescenta: "É Neji"

_Em vista aquilo Sakura se ve_ correndo pela porta do quarto com as sandálias nos pés errados e hitai-ate amarrada às pressas, deixando a porta da frente aberta para Naruto fechar quando seguisse apressadamente atrás dela.

Neji? A emergência do hospital é _Neji?_

Ela deixa cair todas as boas maneiras quando passa pela da porta da frente (e precisa de apenas 3 segundos para encontrar Shizune e perguntar em qual sala de operação estão), com o coração acelerado e olhos arregalados.

"Cheguei!" Ela irrompe através na sala de operação, onde Tsunade e vários outros médicos já estão em puro alvoroço.

Tsunade rosna o diagnóstico _(fígado destruído, queimaduras graves, um dos rins já completmente falho, o sistema de chakra esta para la de baixo)_ e Sakura treme, mas não pode, não agora, porque se ela não ficar calma poderia cometer um erro, e-

Neji poderia morrer por causa dela.

Ele está deitado no meio da sala, entre seus companheiros, olhos fechados, respiração falha, cabelo desrgenhado. Caindo aos pedaços.

_Não vá._ _Você não pode ir._

"Sakura!" A voz de Tsunade a traz de volta à realidade. "Eu preciso que se concentre. Você pode se concentrar?"

Ela engole em seco. "Sim".

A Hokage acena com a cabeca. "Tudo bem. Vamos começar."

_(Sakura vê um sucesso, vê os olhos de Neji vibrarem, abrindo-se, e vê todo mundo suspirando em alívio. Ela o _vê_ viver o resto de sua vida, porque ela o salvou naquele momento, e somente aquilo poderia dar-lhe coragem suficiente para fazer qualquer coisa, sobreviver a qualquer outra coisa que viesse em sua direção._

_Mas também vê um fracasso, uma lápide e um gravado no epitáfio, Lee e Tenten chorando, e vê um mundo sem graça, um sol frio e um inverno triste e um verão ardente e uma vida que ela não quer viver ._

_Ela vê as duas possibilidades e sente medo, muito medo de que seus esforços não serão suficientes.)_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Pois e, eu disse que mais coisas tensas iriam acontecer, nao disse?<em>

_E agora, sera que o Neji escapa dessa?_

_Amanha teremos mais!_


	20. all you're terrified of is yourself

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_tudo o que teme é si mesma_**

**_all you're terrified of is yourself _**

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Na casa de chá, Sakura traz o copo aos lábios. Suas mãos ainda estão tremendo.<p>

Já faz muito tempo desde a ultima vez que dormiu corretamente, mas como poderia, quando as coisas estão assim?

Parece que cada vez que finalmente tentava, a vida de alguma forma encontrava uma maneira de empurrá-la de volta para baixo, determinada a mantê-la no chão com as mãos e os joelhos esfolados e machucados.

"Sakura?" A voz é tímida, mas ela sabia a quem pertencia. Ela olha para Hinata, as mãos mantendo um enlace forte sobre si mesma "Posso me sentar?"

Ela acena com a cabeça, apontando para o assento à sua frente. "Eu não estou esperando ninguém."

Assim, a herdeira Hyuuga se senta, e é lhe oferecida uma xícara de chá por uma garçonete. Tudo fica em silêncio por um tempo muito longo, nenhuma delas sabe o que dizer e continuam absorvidas em seus próprios pensamentos, até que Hinata abre a boca para falar, mas no momento em que o faz, seus lábios selam novamente porque as lágrimas começam a rolar pelo rosto, incessantemente, inevitavelmente.

"Sinto muito", sussurra com a voz trêmula. "Foi minha culpa. Ele estava me protegendo, eu vi o ataque, mas sabia que não podia me defender a tempo, ele teria me atingido, não importa o que qualquer um de nós fizesse, ele pulou bem no caminho e levou o golpe por mim ... "

Claro que Neji faria isso.

Claro.

Mesmo que ele fosse obrigado a proteger Hinata, teria o feito mesmo que nao precisasse, porque esse é o tipo de pessoa que Neji é. Ele salvaria qualquer pessoa.

"Está tudo bem," Sakura diz e é só então que percebe que ela mesma está chorando também. "Não foi culpa sua."

"Foi sim." Olhos normalmente animados de Hinata estão vermelhos e inchados, ela provavelmente passara o tempo inteiro chorando.

"Não é algo que você deve se desculpar", diz. "Ele é parte da família. Era o dever dele."

"Sim, mas-" Hinata hesita em seguida. E quando fala de novo, a voz soa muito suave, muito tranquila. "Mas você o ama de modo muito mais precioso e muito mais raro que eu." E isso pode muito bem ser a verdade, então Sakura não diz nada contra tal.

"Você já o viu?" pergunta.

"Sim".

"Ele nao-"

"Ele não acordou ainda, não."

Neji saiu da cirurgia algumas horas atrás, quando o sol estava a espreita logo acima do penhasco.

É hora do almoço agora, mas Sakura deixou o hospital há pouco tempo, na primeira oportunidade que teve, depois de correr para o banheiro mais próximo e vomitar no vaso sanitario.

Foi a coisa mais assustadora que vira em sua vida.

Mais assustador que a luta contra Zabusa, mais assustador que seu primeiro beijo debaixo do visco, mais assustador que dançar com a morte na luta contra Sasori e mais assustador que ver o cadáver congelado de Sasuke no deserto estéril. Sakura não sabe se alguma vez em sua vida veria algo mais assustador que Neji à beira do abismo, praticamente desaparecendo deste mundo.

"Você deveria vê-lo", Hinata diz suavemente. "Acho que ele ficaria feliz."

"Ele não pode ficar feliz se ainda está em coma", Sakura responde categoricamente.

"Acho que ele vai saber." Hinata sorri. Um sorriso acolhedor, como o de Neji. "Eu acho que Neji-nii-san sempre teve um sexto sentido quando se trata de você."

"Isso é assustador."

"Vá vê-lo." Hinata toma um gole de chá, de braços cruzados olhando para a rua. Esta injustamente ensolarado, considerando como Sakura se sente escura e nublada por dentro. "Você não deve negar a si mesma isso."

"Por que todo mundo está insistindo que devemos estar juntos?" Sakura resmunga. (Mas ela se levanta de qualquer maneira, porque, bem, porque sim.). "Nós terminamos há muito tempo."

"Porque todo mundo sabe que você não deveria ter feito isso."

Ela se afasta, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Não diga isso."

Mas ela vai de qualquer maneira.

Lanca um adeus a Hinata e parte pela rua.

Quando espreita o quarto de Neji, solta um suspiro inconsciente de alívio ao ver que ele não acordou ainda.

Ela não tinha certeza do que dizer a ele se o estivesse.

Não há mais ninguém no quarto no momento, ela entra em cena e silenciosamente fecha a porta atrás de si.

Sua hitai-ate esta dobrada ordenadamente sobre a mesa de cabeceira, mas ainda existem curativos em sua testa. Ela dá um passo para frente em direcao a cama, e por um momento, seus dedos pairam sobre ele.

Ele está respirando tão pacificamente; bem que poderia estar tirando um cochilo agora.

Sakura puxa uma cadeira e senta-se, e depois de um momento de grande contemplação e hesitação, estende a mão e segura a dele.

Ele é quente. Ela quase suspira com o contato, havia esquecido a simples sensação de suas mãos tocando uma a outra. Ela vira a mão dele sobre a sua e traça padrões sobre as linhas em sua pele. Calos, pele áspera, unhas curtas - as mãos de um soldado. As mãos de um protetor. Ela a agarra com força e tenta não chorar.

A mão dele ainda sobre a dela, quando ela põe a cabeça em cima da cama, observando o rosto dele. Apenas por este momento, talvez. Apenas por este momento, ela vai fingir que eles nunca se separaram, como ainda se mantem aqui sentada ao lado dele, como se ele ainda fosse seu amante.

Apenas o toque de sua mão é o suficiente para fazê-la se apaixonar mais uma vez.

Ela está prestes a cair no sono (finalmente, porque se sente em paz quando está com ele) quando a porta se abre, quebrando o silêncio confortável.

A mão de Neji, envolta na sua, se contrai.

Lee e Gai, que são geralmente tão revigorastes, estão solenes hoje. "Sakura-san. Bom te ver por aqui. Como ele está?"

"Bem, ele está fora de perigo agora. Só precisa descansar um pouco. Conhecendo-o como conhecemos, ele não vai esperar até a hora de seu corpo se restabelecer antes de querer sair em missão novamente."

"Ele sempre foi um pouco estúpido nesse sentido," Lee concorda, balançando a cabeça.

"Eu não sou estúpido", Neji de repente diz e todos os três saltam em surpresa.

Sakura puxa a mão da dele, como se estivesse queimado.

_Há quanto tempo ele estava acordado?_

"Neji!" Gai corre até seu aluno e paira desconfortavelmente perto dele. "Vejo que sua atitude fabulosa e positiva ainda está intacta!"

Ele se esforça para se sentar e Sakura o ajuda a sentar-se, recostando-o aos travesseiros. "Como não poderia com vocês dois perturbando a paz por aqui?" Sua voz soa rouca. Sakura engole em seco, mesmo após a cirurgia e com o cabelo emaranhado e sombras escuras sob os olhos, depois de ter escapado da morte, ele ainda esta lindo. Neji sempre vai tirar-lhe o fôlego, mesmo quando ele for velho e com cabelos grisalhos e pele enrugada, e Sakura não tem certeza se isso é uma realidade que está pronta para aceitar ainda.

"Eu-eu vou lhes dar algum tempo sozinhos" murmura, de pé e quase derrubando a cadeira. "Eu te vejo uma outra hora, Neji. E descanse".

"Sakura, espera-"

Mas ela não espera.

Ela está do outro lado do quarto agora, saindo pela porta em menos de um instante.

Será que ele sabia que ela estava ali segurando sua mão?

Por que ele não disse nada?

Ela se inclina contra a parede e desliza ate o chão, abraçando os joelhos contra o peito.

Dormir. Ela precisa dormir.

_(O que vai fazer?_

_Por que está resistindo?_

_O que está tentando conseguir com tudo isso?)_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Neh, Neji conseguiu escapar dessa vez! :)<em>

_Mas entao, titia Sakura fugiu do rapaz. Outra vez._

_Alguem ai quer bater nessa menina, por favor?!_

_._

_Bom, la estava eu pensando que viajar e trazer a net movel daria certo. So que nao._

_Gente, eu fiquei com a net instavel esse final de semana, ai viu ne._

_Amanha devo voltar com BTS, Passare, TLME :)_

_Bjo bjo._


	21. a taste

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_a taste_**

**_**_um gosto_**_**

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Sakura não ia a academia há anos, mas ainda se lembra como se estivesse vindo aqui ontem mesmo. É uma noite animada, existem luzes de Natal coloridas que decoram as paredes e os funfionarios do Ichiraku atendendo algumas mesas.<p>

Ela se lembra de sua última festa de Natal aqui, ainda quebrantada e vazia por causa de Sasuke.

O sentimento hoje é similar, embora não pela mesma razão e não inteiramente como se a terra tremesse como na primeira vez. Sakura pensa que está ficando melhor em lidar com a solidão e está orgulhosa por isso, apesar de nunca ter sido algo pela qual quis lutar para aprender a fazer.

Ela está conversando com Ino, rindo com uma bebida na mão, quando ouve Lee chamar seu nome. Ela se vira e o vê na porta, Neji ao seu lado, em uma muleta e ataduras em volta do torso.

"Esse, esse _idiota,"_ Sakura rosna, raiva de repente borbulhando quente em seu estômago. Ela empurra a bebida nas mãos de Ino (e, posteriormente, derrama tudo sobre a loira). "Eu _disse_ a ele para não sair da cama por mais uma semana!"

"Ele só queria te ver", brinca Ino, mas Sakura nao lhe presta nenhuma atenção enquanto marcha até os dois rapazes.

"Feliz Natal, Sakura-san!" Lee sorri brilhantemente.

Ela sorri de volta brilhantemente. "Feliz Natal, Lee". Eles se abraçam por um breve momento antes dela puxar Neji para fora, para o corredor, ele quase cai sobre a própria muleta. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"É véspera de Natal", responde irritado. "Eu não quero passá-la enfiado dentro de um quarto de hospital."

Sakura bate nele, mas pelo menos ela tem a decência desta vez de apontar em uma direcao em que o corpo do moco ainda esteja ileso. "É _exatamente_ por isso que você nunca se cura corretamente, seu _idiota."_ Recusando-se a falar com ele por mais tempo, no caso de sua estupidez infecta-la, ela gira sobre os calcanhares para marchar de volta para a sala de aula, claramente irritada.

Ela parou assim que chegou ate Ino, antes mesmo de conseguir chegar ate a sala. "O quê?"

A loira aponta na direcao acima de Sakura, e-

"Que _diabos,_ Ino, eu não vou ser vítima da mesma coisa duas vezes!" O visco jazia pendurado ali, aparentemente inofensivo.

"Considere isso uma oportunidade", Ino diz ao ver Sakura voltar pelo mesmo caminho que veio, passando diretamente por Neji, debaixo do visco e no corredor porque não, isso não vai acontecer, não hoje, nem nunca.

Neste ponto, Sakura ainda não sabe por que tem que negar, ela só o faz, porque se desistir agora, então qual seria o motivo de te-lo negado por tanto tempo? Pelo que ela sofreu tanto?

Neji ainda pode ser feliz.

Enquanto ela conseguir manter seu papel e fingir que não se importa mais com ele, então ele pode seguir em frente e ser feliz e encontrar alguém melhor que ela jamais poderia ser para ele.

Está levemente nevando lá fora, mas o ar frio vem como um alívio para o ar no interior sufocante. Ela toma várias respirações profundas, esfregando os proprios braços.

E ouve passos esmagando o gelo e neve em camadas desiguais sobre o chao.

"Você _quer_ que eu grite contigo de novo?" diz exasperada, cansada.

Neji faz seu caminho em torno dela para se sentar nos pequenos montes de neve. Ele se sente um pouco sem ar.

"Para ser franco, não"

"Então o que quer?"

Ele luta por um momento para dizer alguma coisa, palavras que borbulham na parte de trás de sua garganta, mas no final, mantém-se quieta. Ele se move um pouco, sem jeito. Ela está lá e continua a esfregar os braços.

"Você deveria parar de fazer isso, sabia." Sua voz é calma.

"Fazer o quê?"

"Agir como se ainda tivesse uma chance comigo. Você não tem. Pensei que tinha deixado isso claro há muito tempo."

"O que-" Neji diz. "só porque eu não tenho uma chance, isso significa que não posso falar e ser amigo da única mulher que realmente amei em minha vida?" As palavras foram ditas sem rodeios, sem hesitação e fazem Sakura desviar o olhar.

"Você nunca foi assim, tao aberto", murmura.

"Eu ainda não sou." Há um leve sorriso em sua voz. "Sou aberto com você. Porque confio em você."

"Ainda?"

"Isso é um problema?" Ela não responde.

Neji suspira. "Eu ... sempre fui ligado ao meu clã. E serei, até a minha morte, você sabe disso. Isso não é algo que pode mudar, mas ... mesmo acorrentado e preso, eu achei ..." Ele se corta então. "Você me ensinou uma lição valiosa, Sakura: que a felicidade não esta sempre fora do nosso alcance, que eu não tenho que lutar sozinho. Como poderia ... como eu poderia me afastar de você depois disso..?"

Sakura o fita, a neve em seus cílios e cabelos, combinando com seus olhos e sua pele pálida, e ela se pergunta como ele sempre encontra uma maneira de chegar até ela, de encontrar seu caminho através desse emaranhado de cordas em seu coração e golpeá-la onde ela é mais vulnerável. Suas unhas cravam na própria palma. Ela nunca soube que havia significado tanto para ele; sempre se sentiu como se fosse a única a fazer tudo, a tomar tudo, de forma sempre muito egoísta, impensada.

"Há outras garotas. Melhores. Melhores que eu."

"Isso não é algo para você decidir. Esta é _a minha_ vida e se este é o único aspecto sobre o qual eu tenho controle, que assim seja." Os olhos de Neji são implacáveis nos dela e parece que ela está queimando sob seu olhar. "Eu não vou forçá-la a me ter de volta. Porque não é meu lugar para fazê-lo. Mas sei que não é o seu lugar tomar minhas decisões por mim."

Ele fica lá, agora sentado em um balanço, e tudo o que faz é olhar para ela, e ela se sente uma centena de vezes mais poderosa do que deveria. Sakura quer que ele se levante, quer ele pule, para que ela não tenha que pensar, ela quer que ele seja egoísta, só desta vez, porque ela o quer de volta, ela _o quer de volta_ -

_(Que coisa "Sasuke" para se fazer, tomar tudo para si. Neji não é esse tipo de pessoa.)_

E ela sabe disso.

Cada momento que eles olham um para o outro, ela percebe que se torna mais fraca, até que, finalmente, _foda-se, estávamos sob o visco, é Natal, eu vou fazer o que eu quiser,_ e ela se abaixa e pega seu rosto dele nas maos e cola sua boca na dele num beijo áspero, forte, necesitado.

Uma das mãos masculinas acariciam-lhe o cabelo e agarra com força as raízes dos fios, ancorando-a no lugar, e a outra cobre uma das dela que ainda lhe segura o rosto fortemente. Eles se beijam sem jeito e Sakura não sabe o que está fazendo e está confusa e com medo e-

Mas é tão bom.

Ela esqueceu da sensação dos lábios de Neji contra os seus. Seu gosto, o jeito que ele se move, acostumado a ela e familiarizado e reaprendendo cada curva de sua boca. Neji é fogo e calor e raiva e paixão, vento e gelo e frio e poder, e ela ama cada pedacinho dele.

Eles se separam, mas seus rostos continuam perto, ambos ofegantes, respirações quentes sob o ar de inverno. Neji inclina o queixo e eles se beijam apenas mais uma vez, desta vez suavemente, tao suavemente, com um milhão de possibilidades e galáxias nadando sob suas pálpebras. Ele é tão bom que ela mal consegue suportar, as pontas de seus narizes pairam uma na outra e ela toma uma respiração instável, equilibrando-se em uma corda bamba.

"Isso significa …?" a questão de Neji nunca fora acabada, porque ela se afasta nesse momento, a face corada. A mão dele deixa o cabelo dela; a dela deixa o rosto dele.

"Sinto muito", diz ela às pressas, não sendo capaz de encontrar as palavras rápido o suficiente. "Isso foi inadequado da minha parte."

"Sakura-"

"Desculpe", repete, antes de girar para o lado oposto, afastando-se.

Ela não pode nem mesmo voltar para a festa, está muito desorientada para se socializar e fingir que está tudo bem, então ela corre para casa na véspera de um Natal solitário e muito frio.

A primeira vez que o beijou embaixo do visco, ela havia fugido para casa, esperando desesperadamente que ele não fosse segui-la, com medo de que um destino terrível se abatesse sobre si. E ele não o fez, o que foi um grande alívio.

Agora, tudo o que queria que ele fizesse é ir atrás dela, mesmo com sua lesão nao curada, sua muleta, seu corpo quebrantado, e o fato de que ela lhe disse com firmeza para que não o fizesse - ela so quer que ele apareça em sua porta e lute por ela, porque…

Claramente, ele realmente sabe o que está fazendo e o que quer, enquanto Sakura não tem sequer uma pista sobre si mesma.

Mas, claro, ele não o faz.

E, desta vez, não há alívio nenhum depois disso.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Urghhhhhhhh<em>

_Gente, como assim?_

_Como assim?!_

_Caraca, como pode um casal ser tao enrolado como esses dois, hein?_

_Mas ta, ne. _

_Gostaram do beijo?_

_Bora bora, povo, hoje teremos mais coisitas boas pra ler ;D_


	22. a touch

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_a touch_**

**_um toque_**

* * *

><p>Tudo soa tranquilo na sala de exame.<p>

Neji acomoda-se, sem camisa sobre a maca, cicatrizes leves adornando-lhe o torso. Ele agora tem uma nova para adicionar à coleção.

Seu cabelo espalhado debaixo de si, mas ele não está olhando para ela, em vez disso, vira a cabeça para poder fitar para fora da janela.

Ela trabalha em silêncio, pressionando vários pontos críticos sobre as costelas masculinas. "Sente algum lugar doer?"

"Não."

_Ele está_ ... Sakura não consegue colocar em palavras. Mas há algo estranho com ele.

Ela sacode o pensamento para longe e retorna seu trabalho, as mãos brilhando com chakra esverdeado enquanto varre-lhe os órgãos internos, certificando-se de que ele ainda está se curando corretamente. Ele está sendo dispensado hoje, mas ainda é obrigado a voltar para checkups regulares, _era_ uma lesão grave que havia sofrido, afinal de contas.

Seus dedos permaneceram sobre ele por alguns momentos mais que o necessário, antes de levantar-se e se afastar. "Bem, você está pronto para ir agora", diz. "Apenas certifique-se de realmente volte duas vezes por mês para os checkups."

Neji acena com a cabeça, se senta e puxa a camisa de volta ao lugar. "Eu vou. Obrigado pelo seu tempo, Sakura."

Ela o observa deslizar-se para fora da cama, brevemente passando os dedos pelos cabelos para se livrar de emaranhados e espera por outra coisa acontecer.

Mas não, nada acontece.

Ele simplesmente acena para ela em um adeus breve e sai pela porta.

_Será que ele a estava… evitando?_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bom, ela ainda acha?<em>

_Depois de levar tantos foras da Saku-chan... sera que o Neji finalmente "largou o osso"?_

_Hmmm._

_Sera?_

_. . ._

_Bom povo, hoje teremos: MPB e TLME :)_


	23. a breath

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**a breath**

**_uma respiração*_**

* * *

><p>Shizune da-lhe um tapinha no ombro, dois dias depois, quando ela esta processando alguns resultados de laboratório. "O que aconteceu com Neji?"<p>

"O que quer dizer?"

"Eu estava vendo alguns papéis antes." A mulher mais velha parecia um pouco perturbada. "Ele pediu para mudar de medico e disse quer os meus serviços a partir de agora."

Sakura só pode olhar para ela, sem palavras.

Ela tem sido médica de Neji desde, bem, na verdade, desde o primeiro dia de seu estágio. Tem sido assim por muitos anos e ela não podia sequer lembrar quanto tempo havia sido.

"Não imagino que ele tenha dito o por que, não é?" pergunta, a voz fraca.

"Hum". Shizune folheia a pilha de papéis nos braços "Conflitos pessoais com o médico anterior em questão. "

_Será que ele realmente a estava evitando?_ Ou ele estava...

"Parece que ele está com raiva de você" Shizune observou e a respiracao de Sakura ficou presa na garganta.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bom, quem poderia culpa-lo, certo?<em>

_._

_Ok, amores, ontem foi o niver do meu irmao, mas deixamos pra fazer a "festinha" surpresa hoje. Entao, eu acordei mais cedo (pra dar tempo) de deixar esses combos de posts pra vcs. _

_Amanha, dando tudo certo, volto com mais combos kakasaku e um algo sasusaku (olha, todos os posts de domingo estao muitoooooo interessantes. oh oh oh ;) Preparem-se para altas emocoes ;)_

_Bjitos._

_Hime._


	24. an apology

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_an apology_**

**_um pedido de desculpas_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Entre as missões e ele tendo um médico diferente, ela não conseguiu vê-lo por várias semanas.<p>

Era ainda pior que Sasuke deixar a Vila, porque ela sabe que Neji _não saiu_ da Vila, e por isso não sabe quando topar com ele uma próxima vez, ou o que fazer quando o fizer; é muito mais estressante que abandonar Konoha para matar o último portador do proprio sangue.

E de alguma forma é pior que antes; a dor da perda dele ficou mais forte e mais freqüente, ela acha que voltar para aquele Natal e suas ações desesperadas e egoístas, e isso a faz se perguntar se tem alguma coisa a ver com a forma como ele está agindo agora.

Sakura é estúpida.

Ela é estúpida e indecisa e não cresceu nem um pouco desde seus 12 anos de idade.

E quando entra no escritório da Hokage para a breve reunião sobre sua próxima missão, seu sangue corre frio nas veias.

Yamato está lá, junto com Naruto e, claro, como o destino nao poderia esquecer, Neji também.

Seus olhos se encontram por um momento antes dela afasta-lo de forma rápida. A expressão masculina é fria. E envia arrepios ameaçadoras por sua espinha.

A reunião não dura mais que dez minutos, ficaram lá planejando suas estratégias por mais de uma hora em seguida e então partiram brevemente para recolher seus pertences e, em seguida, partiram da Vila.

Ele permanece quieto, Yamato e Naruto sabem que há uma tensão entre Neji e Sakura, e que havia essa mesma tensão por um longo tempo. Eles não querem ser aqueles a desencadear algo explosivo.

E Sakura… Sakura odeia esse Neji, que tem sido um bom amigo até agora, e de repente se anula, de modo que nem mesmo isso lhe resta agora.

_(Do que ela está falando?_

_ É melhor assim._

_ Não é isso o que ela queria?)_

Eles estão indo para o País do Trovao - um lugar que lhe traz lembranças especiais, sentimentos calorosos em uma terra congelada. Parece muito diferente desde a última vez que veio aqui, talvez porque ela esta diferente agora também. Seus pes afundavam na neve, as capas frágeis e quase inúteis para protegê-los do frio.

Yamato olha para o céu escuro, seu hálito condensando a cada tragada de ar. "Devemos montar acampamento e descansar esta noite. Andamos o dia inteiro."

"Montar acampamento?" Neji olha ao redor. "No meio do nada?"

Oh, verdade. Neji nunca trabalhou com Yamato antes.

Naruto quase cai na gargalhada ao ver a expressão de Neji quando uma casa de madeira, literalmente, brota do chão, com quartos para cada um deles e até mesmo alguns móveis escassos.

Yamato se sente ofegante, mas Naruto da-lhe uns tapas (com ligeira forca) nas costas. "Lembra-se da primeira vez que fez isso por nós? Não havia nada dentro! Cara, agora temos até quartos e camas ..." E passeia pelo primeiro andar, adentrando o primeiro quarto que vê e fecha a porta atrás de si.

O líder de equipe encara a porta fechada com ressentimento. "Ele diz isso como se tirar uma casa do meio do nada nao fosse complicado."

As emoções de Neji são cuidadosamente escondidas, mas Sakura sabe que ele ainda está fitando o outro com admiração.

Ela puxa o manto cuidadosamente para chamar a sua atenção. "Se tem um teto sobre sua cabeça, deve poder tirar vantagem disso. Não fique aqui a noite toda." Ela sabe que qualquer resposta que ele lhe desse seria curta e concisa, e ela não tem certeza se quer lidar com esse tipo de dor, então se vira e faz seu caminho pelo corredor antes que ele tenha a chance de dizer qualquer coisa.

* * *

><p>Seu quarto é espaçoso; Yamato deu-lhe uma cama e foi ate mesmo gentil o suficiente para criar uma mesa para ela.<p>

Ela deixa suas coisas cair sobre a cama, que em seguida caem ao chão. E põe-se a fitar teto.

Nunca fica completamente escuro lá fora, nao quando há neve por todo o chão. Sakura sabe que, agora, a janela dá-lhe um pouco de luz enquanto ela fita ao vazio, seus fios rosados espalhados no travesseiro.

Ela ouve passos aproximarem da porta.

A identidade de chakra mostra-se petencer a Neji.

E algo se apodera de si, como se estivesse embrulhando firmemente seu coração e ela não consegue respirar, e então se ve deitada sobre a cama e as lágrimas fluindo de seus olhos e ela não sabe o por quê.

_(Mas é claro que sabe o porquê.)_

É um mundo tão frio, muito frio sem Neji.

Será que ele ainda a quer de volta?

Será que ele ainda se preocupa com ela?

Sakura está quase pronta para desistir de lutar. Quando tomou tal decisão pela primeira vez, ela não sabia que seria tão difícil.

E isso é tudo culpa dela, supõe. Ela tornou tudo tão difícil para si e para Neji.

Será que ele a perdoaria depois de todo esse tempo?

Ela se enrosca na cama e puxa os cobertores finos bem apertados em torno de si mesma. Mas depois de um momento, desembaraça-se e põe-se de pé.

E então se encontra na porta de seu quarto. Ele sabe que ela está lá, porque ela não se preocupou em disfarçar sua assinatura de chakra. Mas ela ainda está la, do lado de fora da porta dele, sentindo-se incapaz de bater, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Porque ela ainda não sabe se deve continuar em frente ou virar-se e ir embora.

O que deveria dizer?

O que _poderia_ dizer?

Ela não tem tempo para tomar uma decisão, porque a porta de repente se abre à sua frente. "Pretende passar a noite do lado de fora do meu quarto?" Os olhos de Neji são inexpressivos. Sakura engole em seco. Quando ele coloca suas barreiras no lugar, realmente se parece com Sasuke.

"Não ... desculpe, eu so-" Ele se vira e recua de volta ao quarto, deixando a porta aberta atras de si. Incerta, Sakura o segue. "Neji ...?"

Ele esta de costas para ela, reorganizando suas armas. "Você tem algo a dizer?"

"Só que ...", e ela abaixa a cabeça, incapaz de olhar para ele. "Só que eu sinto muito."

"Pelo quê? Por terminar comigo sem uma explicação adequada ou por me beijar e depois ir embora?" Ela recua em vista as palavras duras dele.

"Os dois, eu acho."

Ele continua a falar, mas não se importa em virar-se para fita-la. "Eu não estou com raiva porque você terminou comigo. Eu sei que você tem suas razões. Mas…" Suas mãos caem, tocando as laminas sobre a cama. "Eu não vou ser feito de bobo. Você está dentro ou está fora. Não pode simplesmente ter um pé em cada lado da linha e esperar por algum tipo de simpatia e o mínimo de dor. Isso pode ter funcionado com Sasuke, mas não vai funcionar comigo. "

"Isso ... isso não era o que eu pretendia fazer-"

"Mas é o que aconteceu, Sakura." Agora ele olha para ela, com a testa franzida e pode haver raiva na superfície, mas por baixo… - e em vista aquilo, os olhos verdes arregalam, ao perceber tudo, ao perceber que Neji esta apenas ferido. Ela o machucou. "Nós ficamos juntos por quase dois anos. Você realmente acha que eu iria deixá-la se as coisas ficassem um pouco complexas? Realmente pensa tao pouco de mim?"

"Eu não sei o que eu pensava-E-eu-so…" Ela faz uma pausa em seguida, tentando encontrar as palavras certas. Neji permanece em silêncio, e espera. Durante todo esse tempo, ele ainda espera. "Eu só ... não queria machucá-lo mais do que eu teria se ficasse com você."

"Por que você também amava o Sasuke? Eu sabia disso antes de _você_ mesma admitir para si." A voz masculina toma um tom suave agora, a raiva completamente drenada. "Eu estou aqui, Sakura. Sempre estive. Mesmo agora".

Ela olha para ele, olhos vidrados. "Ate agora ...?"

Ele desvia o olhar, sentindo-se indignado. "Sempre foi você, suponho."

"Mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz pra você?"

"Eu não posso evitar, posso? Gostaria muito de te odiar e nunca mais falar com você de novo-" Ele é interrompido quando, de repente, um par de bracos lançam-se sobre si num abraço apertado.

Eles caem ao chão, mas ela não se importa, porque Neji é incrível, ele é mais que qualquer coisa que ela poderia pedir e ele ainda a ama.

Ele deita de costas com ela em seu peito e sua mão encontra o caminho para o cabelo cor de rosa. "Por que está chorando?"

"Por que não?"

"Por ser aprendiz de Tsunade, você às vezes ainda parece meio estúpida."

"Eu vou te recompensar, eu prometo. Por tudo, mesmo."

"Não seja ridícula".

Os braços masculinos põe-se em volta dela, apertados. E ela simplesmente não acha que ele va permitir deixa-la partir novamente _(e ela nunca, nunca vai querer que ele o faca)._ "Você já recompensou."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Olha, eu entendo ambos os lados.<em>

_A Sakura... bem, ela foi uma teimosa (e a gente quis mata-la durante a maior parte do tempo!) mas... enfim, consigo imaginar como ela se sente e toda a confusao da mocoila._

_E quanto ao Neji... cara, ele tem razao em se sentir ferido pela Sakura ter dado tao pouco credito ao que ele sente por ela. Mas tambem... o rapaz foi incapaz de lutar "com afinco" por ela nos momentos que ela mais precisava. (nem sempre que a gente machuca, quer machucar, certo? Ele e perspicaz o bastante pra saber disso, mas ainda assim..._

_Dois cabecas de pedra! ahahah_

_._

_Bem, titia hime ficou aqui divagando, ne?_

_Mas eu quero saber mesmo **o que vcs pensam!**_

**_O que acharam do cpt?_**

**_E da fanfic como um todo ate agora?_**

_(Devo dizer que continuo feliz pela aceitacao de Passare. Eu gostei muito dessa historia, ate derramei umas lagriminhas aqui e ali - tudo culpa da tia Rawrchelle! risos)_


	25. and a falling together (finally)

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_**_and a falling together (finally)_**_**

__e ambos se apaixonam (finalmente) *__

_ ._

_._

* * *

><p>A missão corre sem problemas e duas semanas mais tarde, quando voltam a Konoha, eles se sentem muito gratos por finalmente poder descansar.<p>

Yamato parte para entregar Tsunade seu relatório da missão e Naruto vai direto para o Ichiraku (não convidando Sakura, estranhamente, ou talvez não fosse tao estranho assim), deixando ela e Neji na entrada de Konoha.

Eles trabalharam juntos durante toda a missão e nada "aconteceu" entre ambos desde entao; afinal, Neji sempre foi um homem honrado e voltado para o trabalho e Sakura nunca quis impedi-lo de ser exatamente o que e. Mas isso também não a impediu de sentir um comichão, uma necessidade - como Sai lhe disse, ela é puro coração e tão pouco cérebro e por estas duas últimas semanas, tudo o que queria fazer era passar seu tempo com Neji e marcar em sua mente cada centímetro da pele dele.

"Você gostaria-" ele soa tão tenso "gostaria de vir comigo? Não vem ao Composto Hyuuga faz muito tempo, não é?"

_(E talvez ela não seja a única afetada por toda essa necessidade e comichões.)_

"Pode pedir a suite de Hinata-sama emprestada." acrescenta e assim sela o acordo.

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

* * *

><p>Eles caminham lado a lado pela Vila ate o Composto - realmente uma visão para que todos pudessem apreciar.<p>

Em qualquer outra circunstância, Sakura iria encolher-se em vista aos olhares dos moradores, mas ao lado de Neji, ela não tem medo. Ela não fez nada para se envergonhar.

_(Neji foi quem lhe ensinou a andar com o queixo erguido, porque ela merece isso.)_

"Você sabe o caminho de volta para o meu quarto, presumo", ele diz uma vez que a leva para o quarto de Hinata. Ela acena com a cabeça. "Então te vejo depois que você …estiver mais composta."

Ela lhe dá um soco de leve e ri. "Você não parece tão composto também, senhor."

Ele sorri levemente, antes de se virar e voltar para seu quarto para se limpar. Sakura não pode deixar os olhos desviarem de sua figura enquanto as costas masculinas se afastavam, ombros largos e músculos firmes. Uma pessoa confiável. Uma pessoa forte.

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura toma banho e se sente renovada.<p>

Ela ainda não consegue acreditar que foi assim tão fácil, que Neji a aceitaria de volta de bom grado, mesmo depois do que ela fez. Mas talvez tenha sido sempre assim tão fácil, talvez ela desnecessariamente tornou difícil para si mesma. Ela amava Sasuke, sim, e de certa maneira, talvez ainda o amasse. Sua versão de doze anos de idade nunca vai parar de amá-lo e não importa que idade tiver ou quantos anos passem, ela nunca vai parar de sentir falta dele e nunca vai parar de lamentar sua morte.

Mas talvez ela realmente nao devesse se culpar. Porque Sasuke é tanto uma parte dela como Naruto, como de Kakashi, como de Sai. Sasuke era seu passado, mas ele não é o seu presente e ele certamente não é o seu futuro. Sakura precisa perceber que nada sera perfeito, mas que isso em si é exatamente por isso que as coisas _vão_ ser perfeitas.

Ela vagueia pelos corredores e bate na porta de Neji, hesitante, e ouve sua voz soar fraca do lado de dentro. Abre um pouco a porta e espreita e o vê sentado a mesa, com os pés dobrados debaixo de si e as costas retas, a imagem perfeita de um Hyuuga bem-educado. Ele está polindo sua hitai-ate, a testa livre, apenas uma bandagem cobrindo a pele. Sakura entra em seu quarto e desliza a porta, em seguida, junta-se a ele a mesa, mas muito mais confortavelmente sentada, com as pernas cruzadas uma sobre a outra.

"Não é que eu não queira estar aqui, mas por que me convidou?" pergunta timidamente, depois de um momento de silêncio.

"Você gostaria de ver?" Sua voz soa controlada e um pouco tensa. "Eu disse a mim mesmo ... se alguma vez, de alguma forma, nos voltássemos, eu iria te mostrar."

Sakura tem uma vaga idéia sobre o que ele está falando, mas não pode ter certeza. "Mostrar o quê?"

Neji leva seu tempo dobrando cuidadosamente sua hitai-ate e pondo-a sobre a mesa. Sakura prende a respiração. Em seguida, ele levanta as mãos em direcao a propria cabeça e começa a desatar as ataduras. Ela cobre a boca para esconder o queixo querendo cair ao chao.

Ela viu seu selo apenas uma vez, anos atrás, durante o primeiro exame chuunin. Mas fazia muito tempo e quase não conseguiu gravar os detalhes. Agora, porém, as ataduras de Neji caíram em seu colo e ele está exposto, verdadeiramente nu, com sua decepção e tudo sobre si mesmo que ele odeia. "Posso ...?" Ela se sente curiosamente sem fôlego.

Ele acena com a cabeça e ela fica de joelhos, engatinha**n**do até ele. Ele ainda permanece como pedra enquanto os dedos femininos tocam-lhe a testa e, em seguida, a curiosidade toma conta e as ondas de chakra tomam lugar, sondando, procurando. Ela sempre quis saber como o selo é capaz de matar, como é ligado aos neurônios do cérebro, ela sabe que é cruel, mas sua curiosidade médica esta tão morbidamente ativa e ela não pode deixar de pesquisar e aprender.

Quando finalmente se move, Neji fica muito tenso. Ela afasta todos os novos conhecimentos para meditar sobre tais mais tarde e se inclina para beijar-lhe a testa e ele relaxa, apenas uma fracao.

"Eu acho" pega as mãos dele e as acarinha. "que é uma parte de você e não deve odiá-la."

"Eu poderia morrer a qualquer momento. Não consigo ter poder sobre a minha própria morte. Você poderia sair e em poucas horas poderia ser a última vez que vemos um ao outro".

"Sim", ela concorda. "E isso é uma merda. Mas ..." seus polegares pincelam as articulacoes dos dedos dele. "Isso não é tudo o que te define. Há muito mais para você que um mero selo, isso não é _nada_ comparado a tudo o que você e. Por favor, não se afaste por isso." Ela se aproxima e traz a palma da mao ao rosto dele. Ele se inclina contra o toque, imperceptivelmente, os cílios tremulando contra a pele dela quando pisca. "Você ..." e hesita em seguida. "Você quer ouvir sobre o Sasuke-kun?"

Olhos de neve lhe fitam suaves, como os flocos brancos que muitas vezes caem tranquilos nas noites de inverno. "Só se quiser falar sobre ele. Você nunca tera que me dizer, se não quiser."

Sakura não tem certeza, mas ele mostrou-lhe seu selo, isso deve ter significado muito para ele. Ela não conseguiria imaginar o que poderia fazer para compensa-lo. E Neji merece saber sobre Sasuke, mais cedo ou mais tarde, afinal, ele _é -era- uma_ grande parte dela. Ela não podia simplesmente fechar os olhos para ele. Seria injusto tanto para Neji quanto para com Sasuke.

Então, ela se senta confortavelmente e tenta explicar, tenta descrever Sasuke do jeito que ela o via, como um menino perdido, um menino quebrantado, que ela sempre quis conserta-lo e como o amava mesmo que isso significasse nao obter nada em troca. O mundo nunca o viu assim e ela acha que isso é injusto, porque nunca o conheceram como ela o conhecia, ou ate mesmo como Naruto. Ninguem o vira treinar até que ele não podia mais se mover, eles nunca o viram enterrar-se em si mesmo, ninguém nunca soube como ele se sentia, tendo a responsabilidade de viver com uma existência marcada por um passado sombrio. Ninguém nunca viu Sasuke, aquele que ela conhecia, e ela sabe que ninguém nunca o veria, mas ela pelo menos poderia tentar mostra-lo para Neji, para ele tentar entender porque tornou-se uma pessoa tão cega, aquela que todos julgavam que era uma louca apaixonada por um monstro.

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

* * *

><p>E ele tenta, ela sabe, vê o conflito em seus olhos, e, embora ainda não chegue a concordar com ela, ele está tentando, e por ora, isto é o suficiente.<p>

"Eu nunca entendi muito bem", diz ele depois que ela fica em silencio, com a boca seca e voz quase rouca. "Porque você nunca desistiu dele. Mas talvez eu consiga entender um pouco agora."

"Você entende?"

"Você só queria protegê-lo, certo? Todos nós temos alguém a quem desejamos proteger. Obrigado por me contar, Sakura. Eu sempre me vi curioso, mas nunca quis perguntar."

"Não acho que eu estava pronta, até agora. Mas quero que você saiba", e ela fica séria agora, olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados e sinceros, "que eu não o amo mais. É só você agora, Neji, você é a única pessoa que eu quero. "

Ela não pode ver nos lábios dele, mas há um leve sorriso em sua voz. "Não diga coisas que não que dizer, Sakura. Claro que você ainda o ama. Você nunca vai parar de ama-lo."

"Mas é verdade, eu não-" Ele a corta com um beijo rápido, breve.

"Eu não me importo que parte de seu coração pertença a um homem morto. Todo meu ser pertence ao meu clã. Nem sequer é uma troca justa."

Sakura realmente não acha que ainda ame Sasuke a essa altura, mas Neji é tão insistente que ela nao continua a argumentar, apenas senta-se com um ligeiro franzir adornando seus lábios no lugar.

"Você só pertence ao seu clã se assim permitir", ressalta. "Você pertence a si mesmo, Neji. Pare de fingir que não pode fazer nada sobre sua vida e assim tomar o caminho mais fácil."

Ele ri calmamente. "Suponho que esteja certa."

Ela pisca. "Estou?"

"Está propositadamente dizendo algo que acha que esta errado?"

"Bem, não ..."

Neji se vira para olhar para fora da janela. "Eu sempre soube que poderia lutar contra o clã, ter de volta a minha vida, as pequenas coisas, mas acho que nunca achei que valeria a pena fazer se você não estivesse comigo. O que, em retrospecto, e até mesmo agora, parece incrivelmente patético, mas o que há para se fazer? Eu não posso voltar atrás e mudar as coisas. "

"Sua vida gira muito em torno de mim." ela brinca, cutucando-lhe o rosto. Ele franze a testa.

"Dificilmente".

Sakura ri da forma como ele e direto e embora seja ainda um pouco inacreditável que ela possa estar com ele de novo, assim, dessa forma, ela está lentamente começando a se lembrar o que é ser feliz, plena e verdadeiramente satisfeita. Ela não percebera o que tinha perdido até agora.

Como conseguiu viver sem Neji ao seu lado?

Ele lhe dá um olhar estranho em vista ao largo sorriso nos lábios da kunoichi, mas ela não seria capaz de arrancá-lo do rosto, mesmo que tentasse.

_(E talvez, desta vez, ela finalmente tivesse feito a escolha certa.)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Eu-quero-apertar-esse-Neji-muito-forte-mesmoooo :)<em>

__E vcs, digam pra tia hime, como pode nao se apaixonar por esse moco?__

_*impossivel*_

_hehe :)_

_. _

_Bom meninas, vamos que vamos!_

_(Ah, devo dizer que estou adoraaaando os comments das senhoritas. Arigatou :D)_


	26. i was never meant for anyone else

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

_i was never meant for anyone else_

**_eu nunca fui feita para nenhum outro_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>A segunda vez, de alguma forma, é muito melhor que a primeira.<p>

Retracar padrões na mandíbula de Neji, zombando dele por nao gostar de doces, e lembrando que ele não se importa com doces, que não consegue _suportar_ a textura pegajosa do dango, mas isso é muito mais emocionante. Sakura não achava que iria pensar que poderia sê-lo, mas ela está se apaixonando por ele novamente.

A primeira vez que se apaixonou por Neji foi por sua dependência dele.

Ela perdeu Sasuke e Neji passou a estar la, ela estendeu a mão para ele e o usou como escudo para si mesma.

Mas agora é diferente, porque finalmente se encontrou e ele não precisa estar mais na frente dela, protegendo-a do perigo. Agora ele está atrás dela, dando-lhe força quando ela precisa.

Ele ainda é territorial e meticuloso e frio e quente e suave e temeroso, tudo ao mesmo tempo, ainda multifacetado, fascinante, surpreendente, de uma beleza extraordinária. Ela ainda tem dificuldade em acreditar nisso-

"O que está olhando?" Ele pergunta durante o almoço e ela percebe que não deu uma única mordida na carne nos últimos minutos. "Há algo no meu rosto?"

"O que, eu não posso olhar para você sem ter um motivo aparente?"

"É um pouco assustador, é so."

Sakura se levanta e se inclina sobre a mesa e o beija enquanto ele ainda esta a meio caminho de mastigar a comida. Ele se afasta bruscamente e engasga.

"Não faça isso! Estamos em público!"

"Ue, por que _você_ está agindo assim todo tímido tao de repente?"

As pontas das orelhas de Neji tornam-se um vermelho brilhante. "É improprio, sua idiota."

"Impróprio o caramba." E só para provar seu ponto, ela o beija novamente.

"Sakura, pare com isso!"

Esfregando levemente a ponta do nariz na do dele, ela diz: "Eu não quero ter um so momento em que você nao saiba que é amado."

E, justamente nesse instante, Neji se cala com tal argumento.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ahhhhhhhhhh<em>

_Eu juro pra voces, eu so nao abraco esses dois bem forte pq isso aqui e uma fanfic!_

_*apanha*_

_Tai mais um. _

_hoje teremos mais umas coisitas boas a caminho ;D_

_bjitos._


	27. Tomorrow is Tomorrow

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

_Tomorrow is Tomorrow_

**_amanhã é amanhã_**

* * *

><p>"Se algum dia tivermos filhos", diz ele um dia desses e faz Sakura lançar olhares cautelosos em sua direção. "Eu não estou dizendo que teremos" altera "mas se isso, <em>um dia<em>, acontecer, e se tivermos um filho ... podemos chamá-lo de Hizashi?"

"Hizashi era..."

"Hyuuga Hizashi era o nome do meu pai."

Os ombros tensos de Sakura relaxam com isso e ela sorri. "Claro que podemos", diz a ele. "Acho que é um nome bonito."

Eles estão sentados no campo de treinamento, observando Tenten e Lee treinar juntos. A sombra das árvores protegendo-os contra o sol quente, é só a primavera, mas Konoha se aquece muito rápido.

"Seu aniversário esta chegando", Neji diz depois de alguns momentos de silêncio.

"Sim" concorda. "Isso acontece todos os anos, sabia? E é um incômodo."

Ele ri, tão suave como o chilrear dos pássaros ao longe. "Para shinobi, quanto mais idade mais qualificado é no campo de batalha. É algo que deve ser celebrado."

"Nenhuma garota gosta de envelhecer", ela resmunga.

"Eu discordo". E ela lhe atira um olhar. "Você só fica melhor com a idade."

"Eu não quero nem saber o que isso significa." Ela faz uma pausa em contemplação e diz. "Então, Neji ... se você já pensou tão longe quanto cogitar como deseja nomear o nosso filho, então ... isso significa que quer se casar?"

Um longo (muito longo) silêncio se segue. "Não" diz, decidido.

"Oh ...". Sakura esta quase certa que deveria se sentir chateada, mas os dedos dele ainda estão entrelaçados aos dela, descansando juntos sobre a grama. Ela não sabe ao certo o que fazer com essa resposta. "Você não quer se casar, mas quer ter filhos?"

Ela ainda sequer pensou nisso ainda.

Sakura sabe que provavelmente nunca vai querer ninguém que nao seja Neji, mas pensar sobre seu futuro? Sobre casamento? Sobre filhos? Um monte de shinobi não _tem_ sequer futuros. Nunca foi algo com o qual Sakura se preocupava. Ela ainda não sabe se quer filhos; não se for para nascerem em um mundo como este.

"Eu não _quero_ filhos", Neji nega. "Eu só disse _se_ tivermos filhos."

E se passa mais um momento antes dela dizer. "Isso não faz sentido. Não fale sobre o nome dos nossos futuros filhos, se você não quer nenhum."

Neji bufa e se afasta, sua atenção focalizando em seus companheiros de equipe, que ainda estão treinando sem nenhuma idéia do que eles estão falando.

O enlace de Sakura sobre a mão dele aperta, mesmo que apenas minuciosamente, e ela espera que ele não escape dessa vez.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Cara, esse Neji é muito fofo.<em>

_Pq se vcs pensarem bem, o cara quer sim ter um futuro com a Saku-chan. Mas ele é muitooooooo orgulhoso pra admitir! ahahahah_

_Ai ai, esses momentos do Neji me tiram uns bons risos._

_E vcs, estao curtindo?_

_Olha, o proximo shot sera duplo (pq ele e meio pequeno e eu quero aproveitar o tempo e postar tudo logo oh oh oh)_

_Bjo bjo,_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><strong>Ps:<strong> A ideia e voltar ainda hoje com MPB e TLME. Se der tempo, posto a hoje a noite, assim que chegar em casa ;D


	28. what's in a name

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

_what's in a name_

**_o que há em um nome_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><em>(Às vezes, não há futuro. Às vezes, não há nada - não há Sasuke e não há nenhum selo marcado em sua testa - não há nada e somente existe eles dois.<em>

_Não é apenas o jeito como ele beija o pescoço dela e a maneira como os dedos dela pairam sobre ele._ _Ou a maneira como seu cabelo acaricia a pele dele, ou o jeito que ela afunda nele lentamente, ambos segurando a respiração e tremendo._

_E, embora isso não seja maneira de viver, Sakura não se importa se isso acontece so de vez em quando._ _Afogar-se em Neji é como cair em um sonho, onde você não pode contar o tempo e tudo se move tão lentamente e tão rapidamente ao mesmo tempo._ _Ela passa os dedos pelo cabelo dele e os puxa, e ele a rola de modo a deixa-la de costas, e se move e ela se move e como ela poderia sequer se preocupar com qualquer outra coisa no mundo quando_ isso_ está acontecendo agora?_

_"Eu te amo", ela sussurra depois de tudo, quando está deitada em sua cama, os lençóis emaranhados por todo o canto, cobrindo-lhes ate a cabeça._ _A luz do sol inflitra-se pela janela, fazendo com que seu cabelo brilhe num marrom quente._ Os_ dedos femininos pairam como um fantasma sobre o selo na testa dele, tão verde como seus olhos._

_Ele estende a mão para puxá-la para perto, para ter pele contra pele, e ela treme._ _"É melhor que me ame mesmo")._

_._

* * *

><p>Deus.<p>

Cara... esse homem grita "sexy" em cada pedaco!

Ai ai.

Bom flores, tem mais um de Passare hoje. (e eu tinha prometido MPB e TLME pra ontem, mas nao deu - acabei chegando meio tarde... ai nao rolou. Mas hoje tem TLME ;D e MPB **amanha**, pq eu vi agora que o cpt nao tava betado ainda...)


	29. Flying in orbit around your stronghold

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

_Flying in orbit around your stronghold gravity_

.

.

* * *

><p>Quatro meses depois, no calor do verão escaldante, Sakura enfrenta uma situação interessante.<p>

"Eu pensei que você não quisesse se casar" E essa é a única resposta que ela dá a Neji, que está, no momento, sobre um joelho.

Eles estão em seu estande takoyaki favorito e ela ainda tem alguns restos de comida na boca e isso não é definitivamente o que esperava - essa coisa incrivelmente longa e sentimental e maçante sobre propostas de casamento.

Neji pisca.

O proprietário do estande de takoyaki escolhe, com sabedoria, permanecer em silêncio.

"Isso foi uma mentira, é claro" E imediatamente se recompos. "Porque se eu dissesse que queria, você teria sugerido que nos casassemos. Minha chance de propor corretamente teria sido perdida."

Sakura não poderia sequer começar a compreender o que se passava naquele cérebro dele.

"Levanta, as pessoas estão olhando." Ela o puxa para cima. Ele ainda está espantado com o quão ínfima a reação dela foi. "É claro que eu vou casar com você, estúpido. Como não poderia, depois de tudo que passamos?" Ela arranca a caixa de veludo de sua mão para inspecionar o anel um pouco mais de perto. "Eu nunca vou ser capaz de usar isso o bastante, entre o trabalho no hospital e as missões. Quanto custou?"

"I-Isso é _irrelevante,_ Sakura."

O anel é da prata mais fina, com um pequeno diamante no centro; um anel tradicional, sutil e de bom gosto, Sakura pode ver porque ele o escolheu. Em meio à descrença de Neji, ela o pega e o desliza no dedo. Esta um pouco largo, mas tudo bem.

Ela o beija levemente. Ele ainda não sabe o que dizer. "Será que realmente importa a forma como você propõe casamento? O que é importante é apenas que eu diga que _sim_, né?"

"Tudo deve feito corretamente" ele responde com firmeza.

"Oh. Nesse caso ..." Sakura tira o anel do dedo e o coloca de volta na caixa, colocando-a nas maos dele. "Fique de joelhos novamente." Ela quase ri quando ele faz o que lhe foi dito, segurando o anel para ela. Ela se inclina e o puxa para um beijo longo, com dentes e língua, e o rosto dele esta seguro firmemente em suas mãos.

Esqueça sobre rir - isso não é engraçado. Ela está ficando sem fôlego. Mas parece que também tem o mesmo efeito sobre Neji, entao Sakura não se importa tanto.

"Sim", diz baixinho contra a boca dele. "A resposta sempre será sim."

"Fico feliz", ele murmura e desliza o anel em seu dedo, do jeito que queria te-lo feito em primeiro lugar.

Quando finalmente se levanta novamente, o proprietário do estande takoyaki os parabeniza com um largo sorriso no rosto. O rosto de Sakura fica vermelho, sentindo como se já estivesse cumprindo o papel de _noiva corando_.

Sakura. Hyuuga Sakura. Hm ...

Poucos minutos mais tarde, quando eles estão andando pela rua, ela puxa os dedos de Neji. "Posso manter o meu ultimo nome?"

.

.

* * *

><p>...<p>

_ Tao jovem e tao louca - e indecisa! E meio cruel - pq, fala serio, fazer o carinha sofrer desse jeito em meio a uma proposta (tao fofa!) como essa... ah, foi meio que maldade! (Mas eu te entendo, Saku-chan, titia hime ja fez isso tambem... *abafa o caso*)._

_Mas entao, meninas, ta vendo so, e CLARO que o bonitao do Neji iria querer casar com a Saku-chan. E ter bebes! oh oh oh *apanha*_

_._

_bom flores, tai os 2 cpts, como prometido._

_Logo logo trago as fics sasusaku tb, blz ;D_

_bjo bjo_

_Hime._


	30. here is your fairytale ending

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**here is your fairytale ending**

_aqui esta o seu final de contos de fadas_

* * *

><p>De três coisas Sakura esta certa:<p>

Seu _eu_ mais jovem teria absolutamente _adorado_ o processo de planejamento de um casamento. Ino e Lee (uma combinação surpreendente, mas bestas absolutas quando se trata de ser planejadores do casamento) fazem a maior parte do trabalho, mas eles consultam Neji e Sakura sobre tudo de antemão, desde o local ate a data; do esquema de cores ao tema e ao número de pessoas presentes; Sakura fica quase tonta com todas essas informações, e até esquece por longos períodos de tempo, que ela é uma kunoichi e uma médica, e não somente a futura mulher de Neji.

Vai levar algum tempo antes de sua família se acostumar com o clã Hyuuga. Seus pais são tudo o que ela tem, eles se mudaram para Konoha após a última guerra do modesto País do Cha e, portanto, não tiveram muitas experiências com shinobi até agora. Depois de algumas visitas, a mãe dela finalmente tinha se acostumado a Neji e ao fato dele não ter pupilas, mas ver uma sala inteira cheia de gente como ele, a faz empalidecer.

E, por último, é claro: ela não pode esperar.

Enquanto o casamento em si lhe parece com um horror iminente, Sakura não tem medo, ela não está ansiosa. Empurrou Neji de sua vida uma vez, e uma vez fora tudo que precisava - é ele e sempre será ele.

Ela esta um pouco triste que Sasuke não esteja vivo para testemunhar isso. Sakura quer que ele saiba que ela continou sua vida depois dele, que ele ainda é alguém que tem em mais alta estima, mas apenas como um eco de seu passado. Ela quer que ele veja que ela está bem agora e que não é mais a menina que passa noites solitárias chorando por alguém que nunca vai voltar para casa.

Mas talvez ele sempre soubesse que chegaria a isso, talvez seja por isso que ele a deixou no banco naquela noite. Talvez Sasuke sempre soube o que Sakura levou anos para perceber: que, quando chegasse a hora, ela realmente não iria precisar mais dele.

E embora ela gostaria de conversar com ele e fazer-lhe todas essas perguntas - isso poderia esperar. Pode esperar ate depois que ela tenha vivido toda uma vida boa sem ele.

Depois que vivesse uma vida com Neji.

.

* * *

><p><em>Entao ta, tai mais um ;D<em>

_Hoje eu to postando mais um cpt de Laying Claim pra gente ;))_


	31. nothing is easier than this

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

_nothing is easier than this_

**_nada é mais fácil que isso_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>"Tem certeza que se sente bem?" Sai poe a mao sobre a testa dela pela enésima vez na última hora. "Nenhuma ansiedade?"<p>

_"Não,_ Sai! Agora pare de fazer isso ou vou quebrar sua mão!" Ela afasta a mao ofensiva para longe de seu rosto. "Se vou ficar ansiosa por coisa alguma, vai ser por você e Naruto destruindo o lugar antes que Neji e eu tenhamos a chance de trocar nossos votos."

Sai franze a testa, finalmente aceitando aquela resposta decisiva. "Estranho", murmura. "A maioria das mulheres experimentam algum tipo de nervosismo antes do casamento."

"Eu não me pareco como a maioria das mulheres para você?" ela pergunta sem rodeios.

"Pelo contrário", diz-lhe, muito sinceramente, "Acho que você fica muito mais charmosa em seu traje regular. Vestes de casamento não combinam com você."

Felizmente para Sai, Ino e a primeira a dar-lhe o cocuruto, o que lhe causa muito menos danos que se estivesse sido pego por Sakura.

A kunoichi de cabelos rosa bufa e se afasta, mesmo que ainda haja alguma verdade naquelas palavras. Estas vestes de casamento são bonitas, mas lhe fazem parecer estranha e sao desconfortáveis; para uma mulher que passa a maior parte de seus dias usando shorts ou qualquer coisa que permita manobras rápidas e fáceis.

Por cortesia de Ino, seu cabelo esta penteado, preso em um broche de flor de cereja e há até mesmo um pouco de maquiagem em suas bochechas. Tudo faz Sakura sentir muito delicada e ela é cautelosa ate mesmo para se mexer. Ino estritamente disse-lhe para não tocar em seu próprio rosto.

Sakura suspira. Ela teria ficado muito feliz com um casamento pequeno, mas é claro, Neji queria tudo perfeito. Todo o Clã Hyuuga está lá fora, junto com metade da Vila.

(De acordo com Ino, existem alguns casais conhecidos por toda a Vila. Primeiro: Naruto e Hinata, já que Hinata tem sido apaixonada por Naruto por tanto tempo que, literalmente, todo mundo sabia o que iria acontecer antes mesmo de Naruto. Segundo: Shikamaru e Temari, porque eles podem ser ate mesmo o primeiro casal "de longa distância" na história shinobi, mas estão se saindo muito bem também. E por fim: Neji e Sakura. Porque, como diz Ino, toda a Vila os viu crescer, desmoronar e voltar perfeitamente a ficar juntos. Então, é natural que a maior parte da Vila viesse assistir seu casamento.

Sakura apenas se irrita por ter deixado Ino planejar seu casamento.)

Ela não pode dizer que odeia casamentos, mas ... na verdade, depois de tudo pelo o que passou por decisões dela própria, sim, ela odeia casamentos.

Foi Ino que decidiu fazer o casamento em dezembro, também? Sakura esta_ congelando._

Ela continua a tremer consigo mesma enquanto o caos acontece ao seu redor, os preparativos de última hora e Sai sendo empurrado para fora do quarto, alguns retoques em sua maquiagem e, finalmente -

"Vai, Sakura! É a sua vez!"

_O quê?_ _Tão depressa?_

Contra sua vontade, ela poe os pés movimento e se deixa se lavada para fora (a cerimônia é realizada no exterior da mansão, no _meio do inverno,_ aqueles cretinos!), seguindo por uma pequena rua do composto Hyuuga. Tudo o que pode pensar é quanto tempo a cerimônia levará aproximadamente antes que ela possa correr de volta para dentro novamente para se aquecer. Quando vira a esquina e vê metade da Vila sentada em bancos longos, uns apos os outros.

Membros do clã Hyuuga, civis, colegas do hospital, colegas shinobi, professores, amigos - e seu pai, ali esperando por ela, cinza já ultrapassando tomando conta das madeixas cor de rosa que ele costumava odiar quando mais jovem.

Estendendo-lhe o braço, pronto para entregá-la.

E Neji no final do caminho, deslumbrante em suas próprias vestes, sua hitai-ate ausente.

Porque hoje, ele não é um shinobi.

Hoje, ele não é um soldado.

E esta cerimônia poderia demorar uma eternidade nesta tarde de inverno congelante, pois Sakura perdeu totalmente a vontade de fugir dali.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ai gente, esses dois sao muito fofos, ne ;D<em>


	32. extraordinary in its ordinariness

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_extraordinária em sua simplicidade_**

extraordinary in its ordinariness

.

.

* * *

><p>E então tudo se acalma.<p>

A vida continua, como sempre o faria.

Neji continua a ir em missões longas da ANBU e Sakura continua a salvar e tirar vidas.

Depois de muita discussão, Sakura finalmente se muda para o composto Hyuuga, mas ainda mantém seu apartamento, para grande desagrado de Neji. "Você não precisa mais dele", disse a ela.

Pode ser verdade que ela não precise mais, mas aquele lugar parece como um santuário para si. Ela ainda não está acostumada com o composto, aquele lugar é um pouco sufocante. Ela nunca está sozinha. Em cada esquina ha um Hyuuga. Às vezes, se tiver sorte, sera Hinata em quem ira esbarrar, mas mesmo assim, isso é raro, porque Hinata é a herdeira. Sakura nao vive com a família principal.

Mas isto também passará. Tudo passara. E mesmo estando no composto constantemente agitado, o quarto que ela divide com Neji é sempre tranquilo.

Eles dormem em um futon. _Isso_ levou algum tempo para se acostumar.

Todo o resto de sua vida fora de casa é dolorosamente normal e isso é um sinal para Sakura que ela está fazendo algo certo. Enquanto seus amigos não estão morrendo e a vila não está sendo dilacerada, ela não se importa se as coisas forem entediantes e redundantes.

E de qualquer maneira, as coisas não são exatamente _entediantes._ Não quando está tentando descobrir como viver com Neji, como ajustar sua agenda de banho (todos dois gostam de tomar banho de manhã e sempre que acordam ao mesmo tempo, tudo fica realmente irritante), e como lidar um com o outro vinte e quatro horas por dia sete dias por semana. Antes de se casar com ele, Sakura havia passado noites com Neji e ele dormiu consigo em sua casa, mas nunca por longos períodos de tempo. É tudo muito novo e estranhamente reconfortante saber que ela sempre pode encontrá-lo quando precisa dele.

Nem sempre conseguem ver um ao outro por causa das missões, mas quando o fazem, eles fazem as mesmas coisas. Neji ainda gosta de dormir nas manhãs de domingo, até as dez horas.

Esta é a vida que Sakura sempre sonhou. Esta é a vida que sempre soube que queria, mas quando era mais jovem, ela só não sabia com quem seria. Mas agora que ela sabe.

Esta bela vida comum e simples é o seu sonho que se tornou realidade.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Pessoas, vou postar mais um shot de Passare ainda hoje. A gente merece shot duplo, ne ;D<em>


	33. wailing, smelly, gross

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_lamentável, fedorenta, horrorosa, você realmente_ quer _uma dessas?_**

wailing, smelly, gross, you actually want one of those?

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>"Neji? Você viu minha hitai-ate?" Ela põe a cabeleira rósea pela porta da cozinha, onde seu marido esta. "Eu não consigo encontrá-la em lugar nenhum."<p>

Neji esta de costas para ela, mas ela ainda pode vê-lo saltar em surpresa.

Quando ele se vira para encará-la, mantém as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas. "Não esta na gaveta?"

Sakura estreita o que o outro esta aprontando; o assunto da hitai-ate deixado de lado. "O que você está escondendo?"

Ele dá um passo para trás. "Nada".

Naturalmente, ela não acredita em suas palavras. Neji a fita cautelosamente, apenas evitando o ataque quando se lança para enfrenta-lo. Ela usa o mobiliario para redirecionar-se em sua direção e os dois caem no chão da cozinha com um forte baque.

"Deixa eu ver!"

"Não é nada importante!"

"É sim, se você precisou disso tudo para esconder de mim!" Eles brigam por vários momentos antes que ela finalmente sai vitoriosa, segurando em sua mão...

... Um pedaço de pano?

Não, espere.

Após uma inspeção mais apurada, Sakura finalmente olha para Neji mais uma vez, que está arrumando as próprias roupas e cabelo. "Neji ... por que estava escondendo essas roupas de bebê?"

Ele fita ao longe. "Uma das minhas tias me deu. Disseram que estão animados."

"E-Eu pareço estar _grávida_?"

"Absolutamente não! Mas gostariam que você estivesse. Em breve, aparentemente."

Sakura fita a peça em suas mãos, deleitando-se em quão minúsculo o tecido é.

Ela não sabe se quer ter crianças ainda, especialmente com o seu tipo de profissão. Mas imaginar um pequeno ser humano, tão pequeno, usando essas roupas, em seus braços, sentindo o calor de seu corpinho, e de repente, ela não tem mais tanta certeza assim. Ela só teve uma única conversa com Neji sobre ter filhos, antes que ele a pedisse em casamento, mas nunca mais depois disso. E Sakura não sabe se ele está ja pronto tambem.

"Você quer um filho?" ela pergunta em voz baixa. "_Em breve?_".

"É uma decisão de duas pessoas, é claro. Nós não precisamos ter um se você não quiser."

Mas seus olhos o traem.

Neji quer um filho.

Talvez ele sempre quis ter um, ele é um bom homem e bastante tradicional. Após o casamento, é claro, vem o bebê.

Ela olha para o tecido em sua mão novamente. "Mas ... por que ele é amarelo?" A cor brilhante a fazia lembrar da sensação horrível de fitar as roupas de Naruto.

"Uma cor unisex, aparentemente," Neji pontua.

Desde sempre, Sakura controla seu período de ovulação, ou, em melhores palavras, parou-o com um justu médico. Não adianta parar a menstruação e continuar desperdiçando seu número limitado de óvulos se ela não tinha a intenção de ter filhos de qualquer maneira. É uma tarefa fácil para qualquer médico do sexo feminino.

Mas talvez seja a hora de parar com isso.

Ela não quer propositadamente tentar ter um bebê com Neji, mas se isso acontecer, aconteceu. Sakura nunca se importou muito em ter crianças, mas se for com Neji, ela tem certeza de que vai valer a pena.

Ela joga as roupas amarelas de volta para ele. "Bem" e diz, "mesmo se nós tivermos um, não vou deixar que ele use _essa_ cor horrível."

"Meus pensamentos sao exatamente os mesmos". Neji envia uma carranca para o tecido como se fosse um pobre animal doente. "Você acha que podemos convenientemente " perder "isso?"

"Atrás da estante da sala?"

"Sim".

"Tudo bem. Você faz isso, eu ainda preciso encontrar a minha hitai-ate."

Ela sabe que ele quer lhe perguntar quais sao seus pensamentos são sobre ter um bebê, mas ela caminha para fora da cozinha antes que ele tenha a chance.

Algumas coisas são melhores se forem uma surpresa, afinal de contas.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Certo. Agora comeca a corrida por bebes!<em>

_Cara, esses dois sao uma figura, ne ;D_

_Bom amores, tai mais 2 shots consecutivos. Se der tudo certinho, faco post de mais 2 shots ainda essa semana ;D_

_Ah sim, eu to postando mais um cpt de MPB ainda hoje :)_


	34. only Sakura-chan can tame Neji!

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

only Sakura-chan can tame the fearsome Hyuuga Neji!

**_apenas sakura-chan pode domar o temível hyuuga neji!_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>"Nós nunca tivemos uma lua de mel, sabia?"cantarola um dia desses, enquanto faz a manutenção regular de suas armas.<p>

"Você quer uma?" A poucos metros de distância, Neji continua dobrando algumas roupas limpas.

"Eu nunca me importei em viajar, considerando o quanto o fazemos durantes as missões, mas seria bom se fosse apenas por lazer, não é mesmo? Só por uma semana ou duas."

"Não acho que Hokage-sama se oporia a isso."

"Vamos para o Pais do Gelo!"

"O País do Gelo? Por que um lugar como esse?"

Sakura dá de ombros. "Não sei. Gosto de ir para lugares frios, especialmente uma vez que nunca sentimos frio por aqui." Afinal, a maioria de suas lembranças em terras de neve incluem Neji, cujos olhos combinam perfeitamente com o ambiente. Pitoresco e intocado. "Onde você quer ir?"

"Para o oceano, talvez? Eu nunca tive a chance de realmente apreciá-lo."

"Oh, isso é perfeito, então! Vamos para o Pais do Gelo!" Ela levanta a cabeça para olhar para ele com entusiasmo, mas todos os pensamentos de sua lua de mel voam temporariamente para fora de sua cabeça quando vê Neji.

Ele está sentado lá, perplexo (e parecendo como se estivesse sentado dessa forma por um bom tempo), segurando um dos sutiãs da kunoichi nas mãos.

"Neji? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"... Você sabe dobrar isso?"

.

* * *

><p><em>Sem comentarios! (risos)<em>

_Bom povo, eu nao pude vir ontem - nao deu mesmo..._

_Mas hoje vou recomensa-las com uns "combinhos de posts" ;D_

_Hoje tem mais um shot de passare e o final de BTS e MayDecember ;D_


	35. Prettiest Sister

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

Prettiest Sister

**_a irmã mais bonita_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>O estômago de Sakura dói. Ela está rindo tanto que não consegue respirar.<p>

"Não é _engraçado,_ Sakura", Neji grunhi, as pontas das orelhas eram um vermelho flamejante. Ela sabe que é a última pessoa que acha isso engraçado, mas simplesmente não consegue parar de rir, nem mesmo quando as pessoas estão parando para olhar para ela com olhares estranhos.

"Mas, mas é só ...!" Ela se agarra ao braço masculino para manter-se firme e nao cair, e ele relutantemente mantém a mulher no lugar. Talvez ela calasse a boca se ele a deixasse cair na neve. "Aquele cara pensou que você fosse uma _menina!_ E te cantou!" E então ela cai na gargalhada tudo de novo, absolutamente positiva que vai sufocar e morrer. "Alguém _realmente pensou _que você fosse uma garota te olhando por trás!"

Neji agarra o pulso dela e puxa-a para um beco próximo, onde menos pessoas pudessem vê-los. "Eu entendo que possa ser um pouco hilário que eu pareça efeminado por trás, mas, _você está me ouvindo_?" Ela enlaça os braços em volta do pescoço dele e continua rindo em seu ombro. "Meu ego está tomando um baque enorme no momento."

"Relaxe, ele não era - _mais risadas_ - sequer um shinobi. Você é dez vezes mais homem que ele."

"Então por que está _rindo?"_

"Porque sim! Olha a sua cara! Você achava que ele estava falando comigo e estava pronto pra bater nele, mas quando percebeu que ele queria _você_ ...!" E mais risos. Novamente.

Neji suspira, segurando-a firme pela cintura, ate que suas mãos trilham um caminho abaixo, até tocar-lhe o bumbum. A risada feminina cessa imediatamente e ela ainda soluça em surpresa. "Então", ele sussurra em seu ouvido, suave, sedutor, "gostaria de me lembrar por que você me escolheu e não a alguém como ele?" E a aperta e inconscientemente, como se por instinto, os quadris femininos rolam contra os deles.

"Por favor", ela suspira contra o queixo masculino, pressionando beijos por todo o caminho até a boca dele. Todo o humor anterior se dissipou em um piscar de olhos e embora ela soubesse que Neji não gostava de demonstrações públicas de afeto, ele parece não se importar desta vez, quando suas bocas encontram-se neste pequeno beco, no frio e bonito Pais do Gelo.

(Nao precisa dizer que tiveram um grande auto-controle e paciência para chegarem de volta a pousada sem demonstrar quaisquer resquício de falta de decência.)

.

.

* * *

><p><em>hehehe serio, coitado do menino, ser confundido com uma garota deve ser tenso! *apanha*<em>

_Bom amores, amanha eu volto com mais Passare e mais outras coisitas ;D_


	36. the tiny little thing growing

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

the tiny little thing growing to be big and so precious

_esta pequena coisa crescendo para ser tão grandiosa e tão preciosa_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Sakura morde o lábio, preocupada. "Devo esperar?"<p>

"Por que deveria esperar?" Sai pergunta. "Isso não ira desaparecer se você simplesmente ignorá-lo."

"Espere," Naruto afirma. "Você precisa se preparar. E ele também."

Kakashi cantarola, parecendo completamente divertido.

"Vocês não são nada úteis!" Lamenta Sakura.

Ino da um tapinha em sua cabeça. _"Claro_ que você deve esperar! E se for um alarme falso? E mesmo se não for, aposto que ele não esta nem pronto para isso. Aposto que ele vai desmaiar."

"Não é um alarme falso, Ino, eu sou _médica._ Não iria ignorar uma assinatura de chakra em meu útero."

"Poderia ser um tumor", supre Ino. E essa_ é_ a vez de Sakura dar-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

Já faz duas semanas que Sakura se sente estranha e alguns dias desde que finalmente foi capaz de perceber que o que estava realmente acontecendo dentro de si e, na verdade, aquilo _não_ é um tumor, mas sim um_ feto_. E sequer faz um mês desde que ela e Neji voltaram do Pais do Gelo, de modo que deve ter sido concebido lá, considerando o quanto eles… huh. Sim. Sabe...

"Cara, mas você pode acreditar nisso?" Naruto pondera. "Nossa Sakura-chan. Toda crescida e _grávida._ Você vai parecer como um_ planeta inteiro_ muito em breve!"

"Cale a boca ou vou fazer um planeta crescer na sua _cabeça."_

Ela está em uma reunião de emergência com seus amigos mais íntimos em uma casa de chá, o cheiro de chá e dango flutua no ar. Claro, ela não sabe por que está fazendo isso, porque claramente, nenhum deles conseguiu emitir nenhuma opinião construtiva ate o momento.

"Neji poderia desmaiar", Kakashi finalmente diz. "Ja posso ver isso acontecendo."

"Ou ele poderia chorar." Sai sorri.

Naruto ri. "Eu aposto que ele vai _gritar."_

"Então eu deveria esperar, certo? Nem sei como vou dizer isso. Para ser honesta, ainda sequer consigo acreditar nisso tudo".

Tudo parece tão surreal para ela.

Gravidez e maternidade é algo comum para civis, mas ela raramente via isso entre kunoichi. Tudo isso costumava parecer tao distante de sua realidade, afinal, ela só tinha vinte e quatro anos, e isso ate podia ser a idade para se reproduzir perfeitamente, mas ela certamente não_ sentia_ como se estivesse pronta para nada disso ainda. Afinal, nenhum de seus amigos estava sequer perto dessa fase: Naruto e Hinata são apenas recém-noivos, Ino ainda está no processo de namoro com Genma (Sakura ainda não conseguia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo), e Kakashi e Sai, bem , Kakashi e Sai... Dois homens desinteressados, que podem muito bem continuar a ser desinteressados até o dia em que morrerem.

Kakashi chega do outro lado da mesa e bagunca-lhe o cabelo. "Bem, o que quer que faca, estou feliz por você. Parabéns".

Ela sorri. "Obrigada."

"Vamos fazer um chá de bebê!" Naruto exclama.

"Eu acho que ainda é um pouco cedo para isso," Sai observa. "O que é habitual em um momento como este? Presentes?"

Seus amigos continuam a discutir coisas relacionadas ao bebê, mas Sakura se perde em pensamentos, concentrando-se na pequena vida dentro de si. Parece pequeno, mas forte, quente. E promissor.

Ela descansa a mão sobre seu estômago e não sente um pingo de arrependimento sobre isso.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ne. Eu ano disse que a corrida para bebes havia começado?!<em>

_Bom amores, tai mais outro. Hoje ainda to postando pra gente o final de Propostas Indecentes ;D_

_(Ah sim, eu ainda nao consegui responder os ultimos contatos - gomen! Essa semana vai estar meio apertada, entao vamos combinar pra semana que vem? Devo entrar mais um vez pra trazer o ultimo capitulo de TLME e depois vamos ver. Dependendo dos "desenvolvimentos da semana", posso voltar ate sexta?)_


	37. i'm going crazy before this thing pops

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_eu vou enlouquecer antes mesmo dessa coisa sair de mim_**

**_i'm going crazy before this thing pops_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Uma semana depois e ela não consegue mais manter o segredo para si mesma.<p>

Mantem-se em uma dieta rigorosa, corta a cafeína e qualquer outra nada saudável e dizer "_Eu não sinto vontade de beber café esta manhã_" não vai mais funcionar com Neji, considerando que ela está quase caindo de cansaço, porque ainda não está acostumada a ficar tanto tempo sem cafeína em seu sistema.

Então ela o senta na cozinha uma noite dessas, quando todo mundo ja havia se retirado para seus quartos, e sentindo o coração batendo rápido dentro do peito, diz. "Eu tenho uma confissão a fazer"e continua. "Bem, não é realmente uma confissão, uma vez que não fiz nada de errado ..."

Neji arqueia uma sobrancelha. "Será que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com sua repulsa repentina pela cafeína?"

"Mais ou menos. Sim. Bem, não me sinto repelida, eu realmente sinto _falta dela_." Ela tenta afastar o sono de seus olhos. Caramba, ainda não eram nem dez horas.

"Sakura? Você está bem?"

"Sim, só um pouco tonta ..." Ela quase não registra os olhos de Neji alargarem antes que tudo fica preto a seu redor.

Quando Sakura abre os olhos, está deitada no futon que compartilha com Neji, um cobertor grosso embalando-a confortavelmente. Ela vira a cabeça para ver Neji sentado de pernas cruzadas ao seu lado, a hitai-ate e as ataduras de lado; ele esta penteando os cabelos com uma escova fina.

Os olhos masculinos nao conseguem esconder a preocupação. "Você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem." Ela se esforça para se sentar, mas ele imediatamente a mantem deitada. "Só não estou acostumada com a mesma carga de trabalho e ter que continuar sem beber café. Meu corpo vai se acostumar com isso, eventualmente."

"Você está fazendo algum tipo de limpeza sistemica ou algo assim?"

"Mais ou menos. Neji, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa-"

"Pode me dizer quando se sentir melhor." Um fantasma de um sorriso agracia-lhe os lábios. "Descanse um pouco primeiro." Sakura abre a boca para protestar, mas Neji se inclina e lhe dá um beijo rápido. "Vou falar com a Hokage-sama que você não ira ao hospital amanhã."

"Mas eu não preciso de um dia de folga ..."

É claro que, Neji sendo Neji, sequer presta muita atenção ao protesto da mulher.

Sakura olha para o teto e suspira.

..

* * *

><p><em>Ok povo, tia hime ainda ta numa correria doentia!<em>

_Mas esse feriado de pascoa vem a calhar ;D_

_A partir dessa terca ou quarta -feira ja vou tendo uns "tempos" e vou aproveita-los para entrar no site e adiantar mais posts, certinho ;)_

_Hoje teremos posts mais ligeiros: 1 de May e 3 de Passare._

_Arigatou pelos comments, venho em breve papear com as senhoritas._

_Bjitos._


	38. the three of us

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

the three of us

**_nós três_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Poucos dias depois os enjoos matinais começam.<p>

Quase todos os dias, às seis da manhã, ela corre para o banheiro e passa mal e é incapaz de voltar a dormir depois disso. Às vezes acontece um pouco mais tarde, talvez oito da manhã e durante todo o processo, Neji levanta o cabelo rosado enquanto ela se agarra firme a louca do vaso sanitário, ofegante.

"Tem certeza de que não precisa ver a Hokage-sama?" pergunta preocupado. "Você não está doente, não é?"

"O que isso _parece_ para você?" murmura, afastando-se do vaso sanitario quando seu estômago finalmente da uma tregua nas náuseas.

"Parece que está doente", afirma categoricamente.

Sakura levanta e enxagua a propria boca. Bem, pelo menos ela finalmente conseguiu se adaptar a falta de cafeína. "Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa", diz a ele pela enésima vez nos últimos dias.

Neji, que finalmente teve o suficiente de colocar a saúde dela antes dessa coisa que ela tão desesperadamente quer lhe dizer, finalmente suspira. "Ok. O que é?"

Ela se inclina contra o balcão do banheiro e se agarra contra ele fortemente. "Estou grávida" diz, essas duas palavras que ensaiou varias vezes, tao pequenas mas que traziam tanto.

Há um longo, longo silêncio, onde Neji continua apenas olhando para ela. Mas ele não desmaia ou chora ou grita.

Em vez disso, silenciosamente fica de joelhos. Suas mãos agarram o balcão atras de Sakura como uma forma de apoio, e, em seguida, ele pressiona o ouvido contra o estômago da kunoichi, os olhos fechando-se lentamente.

Sakura prende a respiração.

"Você não vai conseguir sentir nada agora." ela sussurra, a voz falhando.

"Eu sei", ele responde, a voz tranquila. "Mas eu só ..." As mãos dele deixam o balcão e põe-se nos quadris femininos. Algo vibra dentro de Sakura e ela engole seco. Neste momento, aqui, isso é tudo o que ela nunca soube que queria. "Você acha que é um menino? Ou uma menina?"

Ela sorri suavemente, qualquer vestígio do enjoo matinal desaparecendo. "Eu ainda não sei", diz e acarinha suavemente o cabelo masculino. "Seja paciente".

Ele deposita um beijo em seu estômago. "Eu vou ser pai."

"Sim. Você vai ser pai."

E no momento seguinte, levantou-se e ergueu-a do chão, girando-a em círculos. "E você vai ser mãe." Ele a está segurando com tanta força que ela mal consegue respirar.

Ela o abraça de volta, forte, da mesma forma. "Eu vou ser mãe!"

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Tem mais 1 ;)<em>


	39. turn your black holes into supernovas

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_turn your black holes into supernovas_**

**_transformar seus buracos negros em supernovas_**

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Os meses da gravidez de Sakura são ambos os melhores e os piores de sua vida.<p>

Os melhores por causa da excitação, porque todos os dias ela continua sentindo esta pequena vida dentro de si cada vez mais forte. Eles são os melhores porque mesmo que ela _esteja_ se tornando um planeta inteiro, como Naruto havia dito, todo mundo está parabenizando-a, e Neji é o homem mais feliz que já viu.

Eles também são os piores meses de sua vida, porque em quatro meses, quando seu bojo mal começou a aparecer, Tsunade a proíbe de sair em **qualquer **missão e realmente, a _forçou_ a tirar licença maternidade. Sakura conseguiu continuar trabalhando no hospital por mais dois meses antes da Hokage a impedir de tal, o que significava que os três meses finais passaram em marcha lenta - ela passara entao a ajudar Ino na loja Yamanaka.

É uma menina.

Neji foi ligeiramente pego de surpresa, porque não seria capaz de chamá-la de Hizashi, mas isso não durou por muito tempo. "Uma menina tão forte e surpreendente como a mãe." disse, beijando a testa de Sakura. "Vamos tentar mais uma vez para termos um menino da próxima vez."

_"Da próxima_ vez?!" exclamou. "Isso é porque nao sabe quão difícil é fazer crescer uma coisa dessas dentro de você? Não é como plantar cenouras!"

(Mas talvez mais **um** estaria bem. Afinal, ela não queria que sua filha ficasse solitária quando ela estivesse em missões.)

Shizuka, os pais decidiram.

Em memoria a avó de Sakura.

Hyuuga Shizuka.

Um nome calmo, mas belo e respeitável. Sakura nao iria querer nada menos para sua filha.

Neji passa a noite sentado com o ouvido pressionado contra sua barriga. Às vezes, Shizuka chuta e Sakura ri, porque isso nunca falha em assustá-lo. Ele passa as noites dormindo ao seu lado, uma mão sempre contra o estômago feminino, como se já praticando como dormir com um terceiro membro da família entre eles. Sakura nunca deixa de se surpreender com o fato de como Neji mudou ao longo dos anos. Ela nunca teria esperado, todos aqueles anos atras, que aquele menino insensível e frio se tornaria alguém tão confiante e tão amoroso, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Eles cresceram, supõe. Ela se lembra especialmente disso quando acorda aos berros de Naruto no corredor. Ele é casado com Hinata e mudou-se para ca, bem como esperado (e por alguma ironia do destino, eles são, na verdade, devidamente uma _família_ agora).

Aquele moleque margeio e barulhento de cabelos loiros, que costumava pintar a fachada dos Kages, que sequer conseguia fazer um jutsu de traformacao de forma correta, agora crescera, esta alto, com ombros largos e, se os rumores fossem verdadeiros, seria o próximo na fila para ser Hokage. (O que é realmente a única razão pela qual os anciãos Hyuuga permitiram que ele se casasse com Hinata, aparentemente. Sakura ainda acha isso ridículo.)

Às vezes ela se pergunta, mas raramente o faz, o que Sasuke iria pensar se os visse agora.

E então ela pensa, enquanto Hinata prepara o chá com mel e Naruto papeia com Neji sobre como trocar corretamente a fralda de um bebe, que isso realmente não importaria.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ahhhh.<em>

_Caraaa, eu to achando esse pessoal muito fofo! E vcs?_

_ Na terca-feira, muito provavelmente, to voltando com mais de Passare, um algo de MPB e outro das fics que prometi que adiantaria ;D_

_bjitos,_

_Hime._


	40. this isn't just some d-rank mission

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

this isn't just some d-rank mission, you inconsiderate ass

**_esta não é apenas uma missão ranking D, seu cretino sem consideração*_**

* * *

><p>Sendo médica há mais de dez anos, a única reação que Sakura tem ao senti-la é dizer: <em>"Oh Neji, Shizuka está vindo."<em>

Ao que, é claro, Neji se ve absolutamente em pânico.

Ha uma brisa leve numa manha de Março, surpreendentemente perto do aniversário de Sakura, e é quando Shizuka _chega_. As duas primeiras horas de contrações são geralmente suportáveis, mas depois disso, ela argumenta com Neji por quinze minutos sobre querer usar drogas.

"Não é bom para Shizuka!" Neji grita. "Você é uma kunoichi, já experimentou coisas piores. Pode ter um filho ou dois sem usar medicamentos!"

"Seu idiota, você _sabe_ quão pequena é a passagem por onde ela vem!" grita de volta, tentando explicar, mostrando-lhe com os dedos. _"Algo_ tão grande saindo por um lugar_ tão_ pequeno, você não vai querer nem imaginar, Neji, então deixe Tsunade-sama me dar a maldita anestesia!"

Neji continua a argumentar durante suas próximas contracções e ela grita, bem no meio de terminar uma frase. Ela, literalmente, parece como se estivesse sendo dilacerada de dentro para fora. Seu marido fica pálido e finalmente acena freneticamente para Tsunade, que revira os olhos e administra o anestésico em Sakura.

"Da próxima vez," Sakura disse com uma voz rouca. _"você_ vai parir essa coisa de dentro de si, se acha que é tão fácil assim."

Ele engole em seco. "Você pode segurar minha mão, se isso for ajudar."

Não ajuda, mas pelo menos dá a ela algum sentimento de satisfação quando a aperta com_ tanta_ força que pode realmente ter fraturado alguns ossos da mao do marido.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ahhhh cara, so o Neji mesmo pra querer que a sakura passe pelo parto SEM anestesia!<em>

_homens. Seres estranhos. (risos)_

_._

_Meus bombons, como estamos?_

_Nossa, faz tanto tempo que queria pintar por aqui e postar um algo pra vcs... Quase deu na terca-feira passada, mas ai no final do dia acabou nao rolando... Mas ok, TUDO o que pretendia postar durante a semana sera trazido hoje, amanha e domingo (de pascoa ;D)._

_Hoje tem mais um de Passare, MayDecember e MPB._

_Bjito proces,_

_ARIGATOU pelos comments (cara, eu ri tantoooo essa semana com eles. Mesmo mesmo, obrigada :)_

_Hime._


	41. as bright as day

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

_as bright as day_

**_tão brilhante como o dia_**

* * *

><p>"Mas ainda assim, apesar de tudo. Como <em>isso<em> saiu de _você?"_

"Estou começando a pensar que Naruto-oji é uma má influência" Hinata observa, gentilmente pegando Shizuka de seus braços.

Sakura não presta muita atenção na conversa, ela ainda está muito ocupada apreciando o fato de que ela pode finalmente tomar café novamente, depois de nove meses de tortura. É como fogo líquido em sua garganta: muito quente e ela fica nervosa, porque não está acostumada a isso ainda.

Hyuuga Shizuka é, na verdade, a cara do pai.

Nada em suas feições diz que Haruno Sakura é sua mãe. Ela tem cabelos finos, escuros, e aqueles olhos grandes de neve, largos e preguiçosos, sempre piscando sonolentos. Os mais velhos já disseram que uma criança de Neji seria tão talentosa como seu pai e dominaria o Byakugan tão rapidamente quanto ele.

Seu próximo filho, Sakura havia prometido a Neji, se fosse uma menina ou menino, _teria_ cabelo rosa.

"Eu preciso sair da Vila", ela geme, espalhando-se sobre a mesa da cozinha. "Estive presa aqui nos últimos seis meses. Se não conseguir respirar, vou acabar destruindo tudo ao redor."

"Você ouviu isso, Shizuka-chan?" Naruto murmura para a menina, que apenas olha para ele com olhos estranhamente vazios. "Sua mãe vai botar a Vila a baixo!"

Sakura engole o resto do café e joga a caneca na cabeça de Naruto.

Ela ama Shizuka mais do que jamais imaginou que pudesse, um amor de mãe, supõe, mas isso não impede de sentir falta de suas outras atividades. As primeiras semanas são sempre as piores, e Sakura está sentindo toda a força disso. Ela e Neji se revezam cuidando de Shizuka e até mesmo os outros membros do clã ajudam, mas, como esperado, isso não e capaz de lhe aliviar todo o stress. Sakura só precisa de um respiro. Mesmo que seja apenas por um dia, ela precisa deixar a Vila.

"A propósito, Sakura", Hinata diz: "Asuka-baa-san quis que lhe passasse uma mensagem ... algo sobre algumas roupas de bebê que enviou para voce e Neji-nii-san há muito tempo?"

Sakura pisca. "Será que essas roupas, por acaso, sao umas ... amarelas?"

"Podem ser", Hinata diz, pensativa. "Ela não mencionou a cor."

"Akamaru comeu todas elas. Diga a Asuka-baa-chan que eu sinto muito."

A herdeira Hyuuga pisca. "Estranho ... Achei que Akamaru tivesse parado de comer coisas estranhas anos atrás ..."

Naruto estreita os olhos em suspeita de Sakura, mas ela ameaça jogar alguma coisa na cabeça dele novamente.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ahahah vcs lembram que tanto Neji quanto a Sakura odiaram as roupinhas amarelas da Tia Asuka, ne?<em>

_E que eles jogaram fora!_

_Coitadinho do akamaru, levou a culpa. (acho que teria feito a mesma coisa *apanha*)_

_. _

_Certo, pessoas, tem MPB daqui a pouco pra gente ;D_


	42. Bloop Bloop Bloop

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_Bloop Bloop Bloop_**

* * *

><p>Ela retorna de uma missão simples como mensageira e se depara com uma visão interessante.<p>

Neji discutindo com sua filha sobre o que parece ser ... comida de bebê.

"Apenas coma, mesmo se não gosta.", Neji diz a Shizuka. "Você tem que aprender disciplina. E deve suportar o que não gosta." Shizuka parece à beira das lágrimas, os grandes olhos claros já brilhando, umidecidos. "Vamos, apenas coma! Você não comeu nada o dia todo!"

Sakura bate suave no batente da porta para alertar Neji de sua presença e seu marido salta em seu assento. "Eu não estou interrompendo alguma coisa, estou?"

Neji olha para a filha, sentindo-se culpado. "Parece que estou tendo problemas em... alimentá-la ..."

Ela suspira e vai até Shizuka, pegando-a no colo. Os murmúrios de bebe sao realmente encantadores quando sente-se ser aninhada no ombro da mae (e, no processo, um pouco de baba se espalhada nas roupas da kunoichi). "Eu disse que ela não gosta de cenoura", repreende. "Por que você não me ouve? Ela gosta de _ervilhas."_

"Ervilhas são repulsivas", Neji murmura. "E mesmo assim, ela precisa aprender que nem tudo vai correr bem em sua vida!"

Sakura leva dois segundos para tomar uma respiração profunda. "Ela so tem t_rês_ meses."

"E esse e um período crítico no qual as crianças aprendem", diz significativo.

"O período crítico dura por _anos."_ E não importa o período crítico de aprendizado, desde quando Neji começa a ler sobre psicologia infantil? "Eu acho que podemos manter Shizuka apenas com comida de bebê e ervilhas por um tempo. Certo, Shizuka?" Ela fala com a filha agora, sua voz tornando-se muito mais doce e agradável. "Vamos ignorar o papai. Vamos pegar um pouco de comida de _verdade."_

"Cenouras _são_ comida de verdade!"

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Caaaara, so mesmo o Neji pra tentar racionalizar com uma crianca de 3 meses!<em>

_*louco*_

_hehhe_

_Ai ai amores, e ai, gostaram?_

_ (hoje tem mais ;D)_


	43. whomp whomp whomp

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir_

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_whomp whomp whomp_**

* * *

><p>"Quando é que você vai usar seu Byakugan?" Sakura murmurou para Shizuka ao esfregar suavemente os cabelos da menina com shampoo em seu banho partilhado. "Neji disse que ativou o dele pela primeira aos seis anos."<p>

Shizuka sequer tem dois, então é claro, sua filha não dá muita atencao em resposta aos anseios da mae - apenas espirra água com sabão por todo lado e um pouco no rosto de Sakura tamebm. Mas, novamente, o fato dela ter dois anos é a razão exata pela qual Sakura ainda pode compartilhar uma banheira com ela sem isso parecer estranho.

(Neji a fita com inveja cada vez que isso acontece e quando Sakura diz que ele é tão capaz de tomar banho com ela quanto a filha, ele se recusa porque Shizuka é uma _menina._

_"... Ela é sua filha."_

_"Ainda assim uma menina."_

_"Você realmente quer um filho, não é?"_)

"Sabe, Shizuka," Sakura continua, mas é mais para si mesma do que para qualquer outra pessoa, "você não tem que ser uma kunoichi se não quiser. Sim, é incrível, mas há outras coisas tão impressionantes quanto isso também. Você poderia usar seu Byakugan para outras coisas! como ... design e arquitetura. O Byakugan se aplica a isso? "

Shizuka faz bolhas de saliva com a boca.

"Mas suponho que seu pai não ficaria tão feliz com isso."

Suspirando, Sakura continua a esfregar a filha. Ela vai precisar de um corte de cabelo em breve. Quando Sakura ficou tão _doméstica?_ Ela costumava chutar traseiros no campo de batalha e salvar vidas.

Bem, ainda faz isso. Mas de noite, agora, ela está cantando canções de ninar e trocando fraldas.

"É hora de enxaguar e secar!" Ela pega Shizuka nos braços e consegue levantar-se na banheira, sem escorregar e cair de cara no chão. Agora, Shizuka ainda é tão pequena que é fácil pegá-la e carrega-la por ai.

Anos voam, e logo, ela vai crescer e seguir seu próprio caminho. Sakura não pode sequer imaginar que isso aconteça, que seu bebê va crescer e deixá-la para trás.

Tudo muda e tudo termina.

Todo mundo é um exemplo vivo disso.

Mas, neste momento, aqui e agora, as coisas estão suspensas, um momento efêmero prolongado, e ela fecha os olhos e toma tudo para si.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Nha nha, essa menininha e muito fofa!<em>

_(bom amores, tia hime volta em breve. Eu to terminando uns ajustes finais em Feeling You e em WCHB. To tentando postar ainda essa semana. junto com MPB ;DD)_


	44. the hands that protect

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir._

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers._

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_the hands that protect_**

**_as mãos que protegem_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Shizuka é marcada com o selo da família em seu quarto aniversário.<p>

Ela chora o tempo todo e Sakura fica ao seu lado, mordendo o lábio inferior até que seus dentes perfuram a pele e lhe tira sangue. Suas mãos agarram-se a Neji firmemente. Ela quer se afastar e bloquear o som do choro, mas sabe que nao deve - não pode afastar-se da dor de sua própria filha, mesmo que seja inevitável.

_"Será que vai doer, Neji?"_

_"O jutsu constroi forçosamente conexões com os neurônios no cérebro, então sim."_

O marido da kunichi está enrijecido como uma tábua ao seu lado e está tremendo, imperceptivelmente. Sakura não sabe o por quê.

Todo o processo não dura mais que alguns minutos, mas parece uma eternidade para Sakura.

Quando os anciãos finalmente afastam-se de Shizuka, Sakura corre até ela e a toma em um abraço apertado, acalmando-lhe os gritos. "Está tudo bem. Agora acabou. Não vai doer mais." Mas, evidentemente, isso é uma mentira. Pode começar a doer novamente a qualquer momento. Shizuka poderia morrer a qualquer momento.

Ela pode ver agora porque Neji odiava tanto este selo quando era mais jovem.

Ajoelhando-se e limpando as lágrimas das bochechas úmidas de Shizuka, pergunta: "Existe alguma coisa que você queira? Sorvete, talvez? Hoje é um dia especial, de modo que pode ter qualquer coisa. Você pode ter _tudo."_

"E-eu quero ... comprar uma hitai-ate nova ..." Shizuka tem uma coisa com hitai-ates, já possui mais de cinco. Agora, está usando uma branca com um arco flexível - branca como seus olhos.

Sakura beija sua testa recém-marcada. "Claro. Deixe-me pegar a carteira e podemos ir, ok?" E corre para fora da sala para fazer tal.

No corredor, tem que parar por um momento para chorar, segurando os próprios bracos como se estivesse tentando desesperadamente manter-se de pe; tentdo nao cair aos pedaços. Ela se permite esse momento por cerca de um minuto, e entao enxuga os olhos. Está tudo bem chorar, mas não é certo se existe outras pessoas que dependem dela agora

Quando retorna com seus pertences em mãos, ouve Neji falando com Shizuka, severo como sempre, mas igualmente caloroso.

"Você tem um também, papai? Por que a mamãe nao tem um desses?"

"Porque a mamãe não nasceu no clã Hyuuga. Mas você sim. Você é parte desse ramo familiar, este selo é a prova disso."

"Por que precisamos de um selo?"

"Porque ..." Sakura espera, imaginando o que Neji vai decidir dizer. "Porque nós nascemos para proteger a família principal. A família principal é forte, Shizuka, mas nós somos mais fortes. Você sabe o por que disso?"

"Pelo nosso coração."

"Isso mesmo. Seu coração é muito importante. Sem ele, você iria morrer. Mas, às vezes, ele é vulnerável."

"O que _vulnerável_ quer dizer?"

"Isso significa que ele se fere facilmente. Agora, o que é isso?"

"Minhas mãos."

"Isso mesmo. Suas mãos podem fazer muitas coisas, não podem? Elas também podem proteger. Suas mãos protegem seu coração de se machucar, a maneira que nós, a nossa família, protege a família principal de se machucar. As duas famílias são diferentes, mas precisam uma do outra. Ninguém pode fazer nada sozinho. "

Sakura toma uma respiração profunda e trêmula, tentando piscar para afastar as lágrimas para longe. É isso mesmo: a família desse ramo está lá para proteger, não para fazer o trabalho sujo. Ela nao quer que Shizuka cresça sob os mesmos ideias que Neji crescera.

"Mas eu não posso fazer tudo, papai, eu não posso proteger ninguém."

"Você vai, um dia. E sabe por quê? Porque você é forte. Você é _minha_ filha, é claro que é forte. Um dia, vai ser tão forte como a mamãe."

"Sério?"

"Se der o seu melhor, então sim, é claro. Pode até mesmo ser ainda mais forte." Então, a voz de Neji cai para um sussurro. "Mas não diga a mamãe que eu disse isso." Sakura ouve Shizuka rir.

Neji é o melhor pai, porque ele é experiente com a dor, e sabe exatamente o que não quer que sua filha sinta. Sakura olha para o anel em seu dedo por um momento antes de limpar a garganta e entrar na sala. Neji tem Shizuka nos ombros, e ela está brincando com a lampada pendurada ao teto.

"Pronta para ir? Vamos comprar cinco não, _dez_ novas hitai-ates!"

Shizuka ri e bate palmas de alegria.

O selo é vívido em sua testa, mas ela não parece diferente de Sakura; continua tão radiante, tão bonita. "Sim!"

...

* * *

><p><em>Ai gente, vamos combinar que essa familia e muito, muitoooo kawaii ;D<em>

_(olha so, a fic ta meio que acabando. Devo trazer uns 2 ou 3 posts no proximo e depois disso so os posts finais ;)_


	45. i'm a book halo unread

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir._

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers._

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_i'm a book halo unread_**

**_Eu sou um livro meio que não-lido_**

* * *

><p>Um pouco mais de cortes e contusões, alguns socos aqui e ali, mais alguns obstáculos jogados em seu caminho - e Sakura esta grávida de seu segundo filho.<p>

"Você e Neji precisam _se acalmar,"_ Naruto diz com desgosto. "Hinata-chan nem sequer pariu o primeiro ainda."

"Isso é nojento, Naruto, não diga assim desse jeito."

"E de qualquer maneira, se todas vocês ficarem grávidas ao mesmo tempo, a força militar da Vila terá de ser posta a caminho!"

"Eu não planejo minhas gravidezes de acordo com a situação economica e militar de Konoha, ok?" Ela dá um soco no braço de Naruto, com força suficiente para machucar. "De qualquer forma, este aqui foi totalmente inesperado. Ainda estava parando de tomar a pílula, mas Neji e eu estavamos muito ocupados ultimamente para pensar em não fazer sexo, então ..."

_"Nojento,_ Sakura-chan! Eu não quero ouvir isso!"

Hinata, que está grávida de sete meses, mexe-se na sala de estar. "Do que vocês estão falando?"

" Sakura-chan esta gravida! De novo!"

"Outra vez?" Um sorriso floreceu no rosto de Hinata. "Parabéns!"

Sakura da de ombros, descansando o queixo sobre a palma da mão. "Obrigada, mas não posso dizer exatamente que estou ansiosa para nove meses de _isso de_ novo."

"Como é estar grávida?" Naruto pergunta. "Você acha que é qualquer coisa parecido como ter um bijuu selado dentro de si?"

"Não, eu não penso assim ..."

"Eu sempre imaginei que é mais doloroso, considerando que você tem que empurrar essa coisa para fora."

Sakura realmente não tinha certeza se estar grávida era mais terrível do que ter um bijuu selado dentro de si, mas, novamente, talvez as duas coisas não pudessem sequer realmente ser comparadas. Ela suspira. Só no ano passado finalmente começou a sair em missões regularmente de novo_._

Mas Neji vai ficar feliz, Sakura tem certeza. Ele está em uma missão agora e não estará de volta por mais alguns dias, mas isso não significa que ela não pode dar a notícia a Shizuka.

(E quando o faz, a resposta de Shizuka é estranhamente idêntica à de seu pai; ela abraça Sakura em torno de suas pernas e pressiona a orelha sobre a barriga da mae, perguntando se ela vai ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha.

"É muito cedo para dizer ainda. Você quer um irmão ou irmã?"

Shizuka olha para ela e sorri, o selo nu e exposto em sua testa, mas os olhos de neve cheios de emoção. E ao cinco anos, Sakura não gostaria que ela fosse qualquer outra coisa. "Os dois. Eu quero uma família grande com você e o papai juntos!"

Sakura ri. "Talvez um irmão é o suficiente. Mamãe está ficando velha demais para isso." Que era uma meia mentira, mas Shizuka não saberá por vários anos que as mulheres ainda podem se reproduzir após a idade de vinte e nove anos. Ugh. Ela tem, na verdade, vinte e nove agora. É horrivel sequer pensar.

"Mas eu quero muitos irmãos e irmãs."

Ajoelhando-se, Sakura diz-lhe: "Diga a Naruto-oji que talvez ele vai convencer Hinata-oba de lhe dar um pouco mais de priminhos."

"Sério?"

E sem pensar duas vezes, Shizuka gira nos calcanhares e corre para fora da sala.

Sakura suspira em alívio. Bem, um desastre evitado.)

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Well, personinhas, tia hime nao tem tido muito tempo pra revisar e nem "tratar" muito as traducoes. Logo, alguns trechos podem ter passagens levemente desconexas. Gomen. <em>

_No mais, tenho tentado traze-los com o maximo de "tratamento" quanto o tempo me permite. _

_._

_Mas entao, como disse, a fic tb esta quase acabando. Vou tentar, na medida do possivel, trazer logo os finais das historias pras senhoritas, blz ;D_

_Bjo bjo e nao se esquecam de deixar um comment ai pra fic._

_Hime._


	46. scattered in the wind

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir._

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers._

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_scattered in the wind_**

**_espalhadas ao vento_**

* * *

><p>Shizuka gosta de ver as fotos antigas do Time 7 às vezes.<p>

Ela pode reconhecer facilmente Sakura, Naruto e Kakashi, mas, naturalmente, não tem a menor idéia de quem é Sasuke.

Mas, claro, agora que sabe, quando tudo que Naruto sempre fala a respeito de seus "bons velhos tempos" é sobre Sasuke na metade do tempo.

Ela carinhosamente o chama de _Sasuke-oji_ e até mesmo olha para o céu para falar com ele às vezes.

Sakura esconde o sorriso, sabendo que em um mundo perfeito e se Sasuke estivesse vivo, ele provavelmente não a teria entretido muito, de qualquer maneira.

A ela e Naruto são atribuídos uma última missão no País da Terra, antes que tirasse sua licença maternidade.

Eles saem de sua trajetória para visitar o local onde encontraram Sasuke morto, ha muitos e muitos anos. É como se fosse toda uma vida atrás. E, em muitos aspectos, realmente é.

"Engraçado, não é?" Naruto pondera. "Eu odiava o Sasuke e você me odiava e Sasuke odiava nós dois e de alguma forma, nos três nos tornamos mais proximos que imaginávamos."

"Espero que ele tenha sido feliz, pelo menos. Parece injusto que estamos vivendo nossas vidas do jeito que estamos, se ele não morreu feliz."

"Tch, você o conhece. Ele não poderia ser feliz, mesmo que tentasse."

O Pais da Terra é frio.

Sakura estende a mão e segura a de Naruto.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Nah, eu nao aguentei e trouxe mais um (esse foi bem curtinho de qq maneira ;D)<em>

_Povo bonito, a fic ta acabando (to falando isso toda hora ne. Vcs vao saber o "pq" em breve)_

_Hoje teremos os ultimos posts dessa semana que entra e os proximos serao... bem, nao tenho certeza. _

_Nos vemos,_

_deixem aqueles recadinhos bonitoes ai pra fic,_

_bjitos,_

_Hime._


	47. I'm never gonna leave this bed

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir._

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers._

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_I'm never gonna leave this bed_**

**_Eu nunca vou deixar esta cama_**

* * *

><p>"Isso-isso não é culpa minha, isso é ...?" Seus olhos estão arregalados. As mãos tremendo. "Eu fiz alguma coisa errada ...?" Ela segura a ultra-som do pequeno bebe - seu tão precioso primeiro filho.<p>

Tsunade balança a cabeça, triste. "Não fez nada errado. Você é impecável, Sakura e sabe disso."

O braço de Neji esta no entorno dos ombros femininos para confota-la, mas ela quase não o sente. "Hokage-sama, poderia por favor elaborar mais...?"

"Foi apenas uma mistura infeliz de genes. Nenhum de vocês foram os culpados. Seu filho tem um sistema respiratório severamente subdesenvolvido. Eu posso ajudar a acelerar o processo de crescimento, mas nunca serei capaz de fazê-lo progredir no mesmo nível do resto de seu corpo. "

"Como isso vai afetar a vida dele?" Sakura pergunta, ansiosa e com medo.

"Com a medicação correta, ele pode ter uma vida relativamente normal. Mas vai se sentir fisicamente fraco, e ... ele definitivamente não sera capaz de se tornar um shinobi."

O silêncio sobrepoe-se na sala de exame. Tsunade limpa a garganta. "Vou deixa-los a sos para discutir o assunto."

..

Mesmo após a Hokage ter deixado o quarto, Sakura não se move um centímetro. "O que devemos fazer, Neji?" Hizashi era para ser forte, assim como Shizuka. Ele deveria ser saudável, assim como o resto deles, nunca em um milhão de anos Sakura poderia considerar que algo assim iria acontecer com sua familia. Não tiveram tragédia suficiente em suas vidas?

Neji pressiona um beijo em sua têmpora. "Nós ... faremos tudo o que pudermos. Hizashi não é menos merecedor do nosso amor que Shizuka, ou qualquer criança que viermos a ter, sendo saudáveis ou não." Mas ele mesmo diz isso numa voz áspera, repleta de incerteza.

"Isso é injusto".

"Não necessariamente".

"Ele não será capaz de tornar um shinobi."

"Existem outras profissões, não existem? E de qualquer maneira, Sakura, você de todas as pessoas deve saber - só uma pessoa fraca conseguira ver o verdadeiro valor em sua força. Isso não era o que eu queria também, mas Hizashi _será_ forte. Senao no corpo, então na mente. prometo que vou fazer isso acontecer. " A mão masculina entrelaça na dela e ambas pousam sobre a barriga feminina. "É uma grande sorte dele ter nascido na nossa família. Se tivesse tido a infelicidade de estar na família principal, ele seria desprezado. Pelo menos agora, não vai ser tão ruim."

..

Talvez tudo isto fizesse parte do destino que Neji costumava falar. Não para derrubá-los, mas para lembrá-los que haverá sempre dificuldades. Sakura passou os últimos anos incrivelmente felizes, encontrando o equilíbrio entre sua família, amigos e carreira. Ela se sentia bem sucedida. Poderosa. Capaz.

Talvez fosse tudo em preparação para isso. Para Hizashi.

"Eu sinto muito."

"Não se desculpe." Ele se inclina e a beija brevemente.

Neji, que está tão acostumado a guardar-se em suas próprias emoções, consegue manter-se firme, mesmo que seus olhos digam o contrário. Ele esta tão temeroso quanto ela.

Não há dúvida de que Hizashi, que ainda está crescendo dentro dela, vai ser tão amado como Shizuka, mas agora Sakura está com medo, porque talvez ela não seja o tipo de mae que ele merece? E se ela fizer alguma coisa errada? E se algo acontecer a ele quando ela estiver fora em uma missão e-

Soa um batida na porta e Tsunade retorna. "Vocês já tomaram sua decisão?"

Neji se levanta e puxa Sakura consigo. "Nunca houve qualquer decisão a fazer" diz. "É claro que ficaremos com ele."

A Hokage sorri. "Então eu vou fazer o meu melhor para tornar Hizashi o mais saudável possível."

..

Sakura passa todos os dias monitorando o próprio ventre, certificando-se se Hizashi está bem.

Sem jutsu médico, ele não iria sobreviver sequer uma hora fora do útero, ela pode ver claramente isso. Mas uma vez que o tratamento com Tsunade começa, seu sistema respiratório cresce rapidamente, embora nunca com o tamanho e força que deveriam ter. Para Sakura, os pulmões dele parecem pequenos e frágeis, como uma borboleta que não pode encontrar a força suficiente para sair do chão.

Neji solicita que seja menos requisitado em missões também. É estranho para quem não conhece a situação, mas ele leva a informação para sua equipe genin (chamou-o de "Operacao babá") para que pudesse estar em casa na maioria das noites.

"Você não precisa fazer isso", diz ela.

"Eu quero" responde.

..

Shizuka esta absolutamente encantada em ter seus pais em casa mais tempo.

Ela tem seis anos e vai entrar na academia no próximo ano, sem uma única dúvida em mente de que ela sera uma kunoichi tao boa como sua mamãe e papai.

Sakura observa Neji ensiná-la a lançar corretamente shuriken e kunai enquanto seus olhos varrem vários pergaminhos em voz alta para Hizashi. Nos dias de suas aulas de pré-academia, o jardim da família fica sempre cheio de armas pelos cantos e um alvo que não fora corretamente atingido.

"Isso vai melhorar exponencialmente, uma vez que ela ativar o Byakugan," Neji a tranquiliza. "E deve ocorrer em breve."

..

E à noite, quando todo mundo está dormindo, eles se movem lentamente debaixo das cobertas, beijos, como um fogo que queima lentamente em movimentos lânguidos e familiares.

Ela disse a ele uma vez, quando estava grávida de Shizuka, que não se sentia sexy quando havia um balão inflável dentro de sua barriga. Ele discordou veementemente (tao veementemente como Hyuuga Neji pode ser), e mostrou-lhe como estava errada e fez questão de mostrar-lhe pelos próximos dias também.

E mesmo que isso já tenha acontecido tantas vezes antes, e não apenas o sexo, mas _tudo_, sempre de alguma forma consegue ser tão bom quanto a primeiro vez. Talvez tenha algo a ver com o fato de que ele é Neji. Porque ela ama Neji, e nada poderia ficar velho e desgastado consigo, nada ficaria maçante, nada seria demasiado. Ele esta mais velho do que costumava ser, mais algumas cicatrizes aqui e ali, mais algumas rugas nos cantos dos olhos, mas nunca deixou de ser bonito. Sakura se pergunta se algum dia o deixara de ser.

Então, de alguma forma, sabendo tudo isso, ela consegue encontrar a força para continuar com Hizashi com um sorriso brilhante, mesmo quando todo mundo mostra preocupação. Porque ela é Sakura. Ela é incrível.

E ela _vai_ sobreviver a isso.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ah gente, curtiram?<em>

_Foi meio triste, meio bonito, meio fofo._

_Neh, essa atitude do Neji (cara, ele e MUITO homem. Fala serio.), que mulher ficaria indecisa ou tensa? _

_._

_Bom flores, eu vim muito rapidinho hoje. Tenho muita coisa pra por em dia... entao nem vai dar pra att outras fics que eu queria D;_

_Mas assim que der, trago mais pra gente. (Ih, em falando de fics, eu ri muito com os reviews de Feeling You! Cara, vcs ficaram tao revoltadas quanto eu. Tipoooooooooo. E sim, cpt novo ta em processo de betagem - so nao sei quando vai rolar a postagem...)._

_._

_Meninas, bjitos,_

_No vemos,_

_Hime._


	48. the calm

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir._

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers._

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_the calm_**

**_a calmaria*_**

* * *

><p>Hiashi está longe de estar satisfeito por ter o Composto tão animado e ... <em>selvagem,<em> como dizia, mas ninguém lhe da qualquer atenção.

Festas de Natal ao longo dos anos têm variado, dependendo de quem estivesse na Vila na época, mas este ano é a maior dos últimos tempos. Eles se superaram usando a academia alguns anos atrás (e assustaram alguns estudantes, aparentemente), e, desde então, mudaram o local para o Composto Hyuuga, já que é onde a aprendiz de Tsunade, a herdeira Hyuuga, o prodígio Hyuuga e o futuro Hokage (agora confirmado) vivem.

* * *

><p>Este ano, é claro, é um pouco diferente, agora com Shizuka e Mamoru (filho de Naruto e Hinata) correndo por todos os cantos. As conversas agora são sobre suas missões, casamentos, como alimentar adequadamente os bebês, tudo se tornou interessantemente <em>adulto,<em> e Sakura se pergunta, às vezes, como foi mesmo que isso aconteceu. Quando é que eles deixaram para trás as rivalidades e interesses amorosos?

"Não faça isso." Sakura levanta a mão para parar Neji de chegar mais perto com um prato de comida na mão. "Esse cheiro me deixa enjoada."

Cautelosamente, Neji coloca a comida sobre uma mesa ao longe, antes de retornar. "Quer comer alguma outra coisa?" Ele consegue lidar com isso de forma muito melhor agora ja que esta é a segunda vez. Ele também é surpreendentemente paciente e tolerante com suas mudanças de humor e estranhos desejos alimentares.

Ela balança a cabeça. "Não, não, agora vá curtir a festa, você nunca consegue relaxar."

"Eu prefiro ficar aqui." E senta-se ao lado de Sakura no sofá.

"Você não é a pessoa que sequer consegue ver seus próprios pés inchados. Eu não acho que tem o direito de sentar-se aqui."

"É isso que você diz a alguém quando tudo o que quer e lhe fazer companhia?"

* * *

><p>O ambiente hoje é brilhante.<p>

Sakura ouve Ino e Naruto gritando um com o outro à distância, algo sobre o ponche e que as crianças realmente estavam _bebendo, idiota!_ Sakura faz uma carranca preocupada.

"Mantenha Shizuka longe daquela tigela de ponche" murmura, mas Neji já esta rapidamente de pé novamente.

Eles não precisam se preocupar, porque no momento seguinte, Shizuka corre pela sala, segurando algo na mão. Ela propositalmente corre para Neji com muito vigor e ele se deixa cair de volta ao sofá com um salto.

"O que tem aí?"

Shizuka estende um ramo de visco. "Sai-oji me deu!"

Neji franze o cenho. "Ele fez alguma coisa quando deu isso a você?"

"Ele me beijou", disse ela e aponta para a propria bochecha. "Bem aqui. Ele disse que é o que se faz quando se está debaixo do visco!"

A carranca de Neji cresce, mas Sakura apenas ri. "Certifique-se de não deixá-lo te beijar nos lábios! Esse é um lugar importante para ser beijado."

"Assim como você e o papai?"

Neji engasga. "Mamãe e eu não nos _beijamos,_ Shizuka."

"Mentiroso. Você beija ela o tempo todo quando acha que eu não estou vendo." Sakura ri mais um pouco.

Shizuka põe o visco para o alto e engatinha sobre um Neji perplexo, plantando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. "Pra você!" E então ela se inclina e faz o mesmo com Sakura. "E pra você!"

Ela beija Shizuka de volta. "Obrigada!"

"Agora você e o papai!"

Neji, que (ainda) odeia demonstrações públicas de afeto, parece prestes a fugir da sala, mas Sakura o surpreende com um beijo antes que ele possa fazê-lo. "Pra você", diz a esposa com um sorriso.

Ele suspira. "Uma vez que Hizashi nascer, eu não vou ter que lidar com vocês, mulheres, o tempo inteiro. Seres insuportáveis".

Shizuka pergunta o que significa_ insuportáveis_, mas é uma luta para que ela sequer pronunciasse a palavra, assim, sua pergunta sequer se faz terminada. O que é a melhor opcao, porque Sakura não quer que ela tenha um vocabulário _assim_ numa idade tão jovem. Ela dá a Neji um olhar de advertência, mas ele apenas fita ao longe, agindo como se não tivesse feito nada errado._ Quem é o insuportável agora?_

* * *

><p>Mamoru vaga pela sala e Shizuka vai se juntar a ele em tudo o que está fazendo, e Sakura suspira, recostando-se ao sofá.<p>

Ela está exausta e sequer fizera qualquer coisa esta noite.

Uma mão repousa sobre sua barriga e ela olha para Neji. "Como é?"

"Como? Eu realmente não posso explicar. Mas ... é quente. E precioso. E frágil. E se eu pudesse, iria mantê-lo ai para sempre para que nada pudesse machucá-lo."

"Isso seria problemático para a sua saúde e a dele".

"A saúde dele é problemática de qualquer maneira."

"Nada de bom vai resultar dessa preocupação."

"Engraçado você dizer isso", ela comenta, mas já com um sorriso rastejando em seus lábios. "Considerando que estar preocupado costumava ser o seu talento."

"Isso foi há muito tempo atrás", Neji murmura.

"Nós estamos todos crescidos agora, hein."

"Você costumava ter cabelos longos."

"Eu acho que a questão aqui é que você _ainda_ tem cabelo comprido."

Com isso, Neji parece genuinamente ofendido.

Sakura suspira e fica de pé; chega de ficar sentada por hoje.

Oito meses de gravidez ou não, ela precisa andar um pouco.

"Você _só_ pode desejar ter um cabelo como o meu.. Sakura, está me ouvindo?"

"Nãaaaao" cantarola e caminha para fora da sala.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bem, eu queria ter vindo antes, maaaas...<em>

_Entao, cara, nem vou comentar muito sobre o final do manga do naruto. Mas sim, AINDA BEM QUE EXISTEM FANFICS._

_Pq, FALA SERIO._

_*apanha*_

_._

_Meninas, se der posto mais alguma coisa pra gente hoje ;D_

* * *

><p><strong>Ps:<strong> Tem cpt novo postado em** INNER DEMONS**, la no clubinho das **tradutoraspontocom**. Passem la e deem uma olhadinha ;D


	49. before

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir._

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers._

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_before_**

**_antes_**

* * *

><p>Sentam-se no jardim, todos os seis - Sakura, Neji, Shizuka, Naruto, Hinata, Mamoru - com cobertores embrulhados em torno de si para se manter aquecidos no ar frio da meia-noite, à espera dos fogos de artifício explodirem e iluminar tudo ao redor.<p>

"Quando eu for Hokage," Naruto comenta, "Irei expandir o orçamento para tornar estas celebrações maiores!"

"Você vai nos fazer trabalhar ainda mais, seu idiota", diz Neji. "Nada vem sem um preço."

"Só por isso, eu vou ter certeza que você só recebera quarenta por cento do seu salário!"

"Você está me _ameaçando?"_

"Eu sou o futuro Hokage! _Você_ está _me_ ameaçando?"

Sakura está no meio de um suspiro para os dois homens que nunca se cansam de menosprezar o outro, quando ela pula. Hizashi chutou novamente.

Ele tem se movimentado muito nessas últimas semanas, a maior parte do tempo tem sido um menino bastante calmo. Sakura realmente não se importa, mas as vezes ele faz isso durante a noite, quando ela está tentando dormir, entao espera que isso nao seja um prenuncio de sua "agenda de sono" quando ele finalmente nascer.

A primeira onda de fogos irrompem no ceu, interrompendo Neji e Naruto, e todos eles voltam-se para o céu para fitar as cores explodindo acima de si. Shizuka e Mamoru batem palmas, olhos vidrados nas luzes multi-colordas, encantados com os fogos de artifício. O braço de Neji enrosca-se nos ombros de Sakura, e ela se inclina contra ele.

Ela pensou que sabia o que era família quando tinha doze anos, rodeada pelo Time 7. Essa família não é nada comparado a isso. Relacionamentos, afinal de contas, sao uma via de mao dupla.

"Feliz Ano Novo!" Mamoru grita, seu cabelo escuro parecendo incrivelmente violeta sob os fogos de artifício.

Este ano não parece que sera particularmente diferente de todos os anteriores, mas talvez isso essa seja a beleza da coisa.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Personas belas, como estamos?<em>

_Nah, eu to com taaaanta saudade disso tudo aqui. :)_

_Entao, passei hoje - como sempre - muitooooo rapidamente pra deixar um pequeno - bem pequeno - pedaco de fic pra gente. Essa semana eu to muitoooo cheia de coisas pra fazer - mas cara, tava com saudade demais pra esperar ate o inicio de dezembro._

_Bem, eu to com MUITAS novidades pra compartilhar com as senhoritas - tia hime anda tao feliz... Nah, na proxima semana, quando voltar aqui com mais tranquilidade, partilho com vcs, ok? ;D_

_._

_Ah sim, quero agradecer de montao os comentarios de vcs - teve um em particular que me deixou muito contente. **Haanaru**, arigatou! Fiquei toda boba ;)_

_To vendo que apesar do movimento, no mundo das fics em geral, estar caindo bastante (uma pena, claro), ainda temos um monte de gente que passeia pelos textos deixando suas pegadas aqui e ali. Novamente, agradeco muito mesmo._

_._

_Ainda sobre **reviews**. _

_Meninas, uma realidade dura: Tia hime nao anda tendo tempo pra responder reviews/pms. Eu leio todas, sempre, e me divirto demais, massss ta sendo o "O" pra responder. To trabalhando demais, e viajo volta e meia (tem semanas que nem mesmo volto pro rj...). Enfim, o trabalho - apesar de "divertido" - tem exigido muito dessa pessoinha que vos fala._

_Por isso, GOMEN por estar demorando horrores pra entrar em contato com vcs via pm/comentario/email/afins._

__.__

**_Sobre postagens:_**

_Galera, posts vao rolar em breve - incio de dezembro. _

_estive preparando alguns cpts e finais de fics pra vcs e ainda nao postei nada. Mes que vem eu vou viajar pra Alemanha (uh uh!) mas EVIDENTE que nao poderia deixar minhas minas na mao. Entao, preparei uma gama de textos pra voces e vou deixar com dois amigos meus (que nao tem absolutamente NADA a ver com o mundo das fics) mas que se dispuseram postar pra mim nas datas do "calendario" que propus e deixei com eles (o caio e a erika). e ja que eles nao "entendem" muito bem nosso mundo de fics, eu deixei as "notas de final de cpt" todas prontas, apenas pra que eles nao falem nenhuma besteirinha dizendo que sou eu (neh, dona erika? ahahah). E sim, estarao sem betagem._

_LOGO, no tempo em que estiver fora, meus "minos" vao postar os cpts pra vcs, blz? ;D_

_._

_Ufa._

_Era isso._

_Espero que curtam o que vem por ai._

_Bjito._

_Hime._


	50. the storm

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir._

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers._

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

**_the storm_**

**_a tempestade_**

* * *

><p>"Neji." Sakura acorda no meio da noite, com uma forte dor no ventre. "Neji."<p>

O marido rola ao seu lado, indicando que está acordado e ouvindo.

"Algo não está certo. Algo-" Ela treme novamente quando a dor retorna, mais forte dessa vez. "Algo está errado com Hizashi." Na escuridão de seu quarto, suas mãos brilham um tom de verde ao monitorar a si mesma.

"Você está bem? Devemos ir ao hos-"

"Sim. Hospital. Agora". Ela está tremendo, obrigando-se a ficar de pé. "Ele está vindo. Agora".

"O que?-Mas é muito _cedo, faltam semanas-"_

"Sim, bem, ele não parece se importar com isso, nao e!" A dor cresce com cada contracao, mas ela ainda se esforça para amarrar o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado. "Alguém precisa chamar Tsunade-sama e alguém precisa me ajudar a chegar ao hospital."

.

Neji, dez vezes mais despenteado que ela e nada acostumado com emergências médicas, desaparece do quarto sem sequer se preocupar em tornar-se apresentável para buscar ajuda. Sakura toma respirações profundas e tenta se acalmar.

Hizashi está chegando um mês mais cedo.

Seu sistema respiratório está longe de estar pronto e ainda por cima, sua cabeça não está na posição certa para ter um parto normal. Ela e Neji haviam discutido com Tsunade desde o início que iriam fazer uma cirurgia, mas ele esta muito adiantado. Se estiver nascendo agora, seu estado sera crítico. E pode não sobreviver.

Ela tem que manter a calma. Se não o fizer, isso só vai piorar as coisas.

Neji está de volta um momento depois. "Naruto foi buscar a Hokage-sama" informa, sem fôlego. "Vamos lá".

"Você não quer, pelo menos, colocar sua hitai-ate primeiro?"

"Isto é uma emergência!"

.

Sakura a pega de qualquer maneira, porque ele sabe que vai se arrepender mais tarde. É a única coisa que ela pega somente ate o metal cravar em sua pele, o suficiente para distraí-la momentaneamente das contracoes dolorosas em sua barriga.

Tsunade já está no hospital com Naruto quando eles chegam. "Contrações uma vez a cada dez minutos," Sakura informa a ela, como se fosse a médica e não a paciente. "Eu não posso mantê-lo dentro de mim; você tem que salvá-lo uma vez que ele sair, você _tem_ que-"

Sua mentora a agarra com firmeza pelos ombros para mantê-la imóvel. "Eu vou fazer tudo que posso, Sakura. Mas agora, você tem que se manter calma."

"Eu estou calma". Ela toma outra respiração profunda e acena com a cabeça. "Eu estou calma".

.

Há uma mistura de emoções nos olhos de Tsunade, mas a única que Sakura vê é_ orgulho_.

Passado o medo inato, ela sorri. Ela está feliz que, mesmo em um momento como este, ela é alguém de quem Tsunade pode se orgulhar.

Sakura joga a hitai-ate para Neji, que quase não a pega no ar. "É agora ou nunca."

Ele balança a cabeça e pressiona um beijo em sua têmpora. "Agora ou nunca".

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, povo, tai mais outro.<em>

_Curtiram?_

_Esse casal e muito fofo, ne :)_

_._

_Entao, logo logo tia hime da partida em direcao a terra gelada e so volta em meados de janeiro. Mas como disse, ja deixei uns cpts prontos pra post que serao trazidos por dois amigos meus. Nao tenho certeza agora dos dias que eles vao poder postar e tal, mas de todo modo vcs nao vao ficar sem fics nesse tempo, certinho? ;D_

_._

_**Haanaru:** Eu to com uma vontade enorme de te oferecer um presente-fic. Vc e uma fofa!_

_**Steh:** Menina, vc tb vai? Quando? Como? Onde vai ficar? Nah, essa terra e tao linda ne. Sempre amei a producao intelectual da alemanha, e quase toda experiencia que tive com alemaes fori muito prazerosa. Nah, to contando os dias :D_

_Meninas todas, arigatou pelos comments! :))_

_._

_Mores, tia hime vai e provavelmente os proximos posts serao a Erika que vai estar aqui trazendo. (ja deixei umas notas prontas tb, mas nao em todos os posts. E tb nao terao uma betagem la essas coisas, sabe - tudo por causa do tempo, mocinhas, esse tempo que nao para de passar rapido demais ):_

_Lindonas, vamos que vamos. Hoje ainda teremos sasusaku ;)_

_Hime._


	51. and it never ends

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir._

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers._

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

_and it never ends_

**_e nunca acaba_****_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Nos meses em que Sakura carregava Hizashi, esperava que ele iria crescer e ser muito amado apesar de suas deficiências. Ser fisicamente fraco em uma família inteira de shinobi, muitas vezes é uma desgraça e em um clã tão nobre como o Hyuuga…; Sakura não poderia imaginar as coisas que alguns dos mais velhos, de mente fechada e mais tradicionais diriam sobre ele.<p>

Ela esperava que ele fosse saber que poderia ser e seria forte. Porque Neji é forte, apesar de ser ligado ao ramo da família. Sakura é forte, mesmo tendo nascido civil e sem qualquer sangue shinobi em suas veias. Hizashi não será uma exceção.

Estas são as coisas que diz a ele ao longo dos dias que o menino passa na incubadora, seu corpo pequeno e tão frágil. Ela não pode sequer segura-lo, só pode aproximar a mão e pousar o indicador na palma da mão do bebe, na esperança de que ele va agarra-la de volta.

E ele o faz, na maioria das vezes. A primeira vez que seus pequenos dedos envolvem-se no polegar de Shizuka, ela fica fascinada e diz a Sakura e Neji que não pode esperar até que ele fique forte o suficiente para que ela possa segura-lo. Ela já sabe que ele é mais fraco do que as outras crianças, mas isso não parece intimida-la, e é isso que Sakura a ama. Shizuka está crescendo e sendo influenciada por seus companheiros, mas ainda é tão imparcial.

Neji gasta cada momento livre ao lado de Hizashi, até o ponto onde Sakura tem que forçá-lo a sair do hospital para ir para casa juntos. Ele não quer que- _"E se acontecer alguma coisa com ele? E se ele morrer e eu não estiver lá por ele?"_

E Sakura não pode negar que tem esse medo também, mas tranquiliza tanto Neji quanto a si mesma. "Tsunade-sama e Shizune estão tomando turnos alternados para tomar conta dele e você sabe que elas são as melhores medicas da Vila".

_"Você é_ a melhor medica da Vila."

Ela sorri e o beija brevemente, e ele permite isso porque esta escuro lá e não há ninguém por perto. "Agora você está sendo preconceituoso."

"Eu-" Ele suspira e passa a mão pelo cabelo. "Eu não achei que as coisas iriam acabar desta forma."

"Ninguém planeja essas coisas. Hey". Eles param no meio da estrada e ela para na frente dele para encará-lo. "Tudo vai ficar bem. Temos um ao outro, certo?" Ela segura o rosto dele em suas mãos. Neji parece cansado, desgastado, derrotado. Como se tivesse vivido mil vidas. "Podemos não ter pensado que as coisas fossem acabar desta maneira, mas quando eu fiz meus votos no dia do nosso casamento, quando eu prometi ficar o resto da minha vida com você, eu quis dizer cada palavra. Para o melhor ou para pior, na doença e na saúde . Lembra? Tudo. "

"Tudo", repete Neji, como se reafirmando. "Até que a morte nos separe."

Ela pressiona a testa a dele, o metal frio de sua hitai-ate contra sua pele. "Até que a morte nos separe."

Uma parte de Sakura deseja que fosse jovem novamente, para que não precisasse se preocupar com as coisas que se preocupa agora. Ela quase deseja que ainda estivesse lutando para encontrar-se e lidar com seus sentimentos por Sasuke em vez de _tudo isso_; porque isso aqui, não é apenas lidar consigo mesma. Essa e sua família. Seus filhos. Não é apenas a sua vida em jogo, é a deles. E se eles morrerem, isso ira cair sobre ela.

Ela balança a cabeça. "Eu não sei o que vou fazer se ele morrer. Então é melhor ele não morrer, porque se ele morrer, eu vou ficar muito chateada com ele. Não é exatamente o que uma criança deve fazer a sua mãe."

Por tudo isso, Neji consegue ministrar um sorriso tranquilo. "Sim, isso é verdade."

Ela inclina a cabeça e pressiona um beijo no canto da boca masculina. "Devemos descansar um pouco."

"Mas e se-"

"Eu não sei, Neji. Mas não podemos fazer nada da forma como estamos agora, de qualquer maneira."

Ele não parece seguro, mas pelo menos não protesta. E um pé de cada vez a frente, e assim caminham, passo a passo.

Por todo o caminho ate chegar em casa.

.

.

.


	52. and you think it will

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: __a definir._**

**_Classificação etária geral__: T_**

**_Sem spoilers._**

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer__: _**_Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória__: _**_Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estaç_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: __Rawrchelle_**

**_Tradutora:__ K Hime_**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptação por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

(and you think it will)

_(E você acha que vai)_

* * *

><p>Pela primeira vez em um longo tempo, ela treina.<p>

Os tremores de terra que provoca com os punhos fazem as pessoas vir correndo, porque algumas pessoas esqueceram o que é ter Haruno Sakura treinando dentro da Vila. E ela esqueceu disso também - de estar no controle, ter tudo se curvando à sua vontade. Aquela árvore vai cair se quiser. Aquela fronteira vai desmoronar se assim o desejar.

Naruto se junta à ela e ela quase se sente jovem de novo. Claro, eles destroem completamente o lugar, Tsunade em pessoa chega em cena e diz que têm restrições quanto ao treinamento.

"Mas Baa-chan, não estaremos treinando, se tivermos que nos _segurar!"_

"Cala a boca antes que eu esqueça de me segurar e acidentalmente te _mata_r."

"Você não pode matar o futuro Hokage!"

"Eu sou a atual Hokage, posso fazer o que bem entender!"

* * *

><p>Sakura suspira e se afasta dos dois, e avista Neji e Shizuka um pouco ao longe, onde os campos de treinamento ainda permanecem intocados e intactos.<p>

"Há quanto tempo estão aqui?" pergunta, correndo até eles.

"Tempo suficiente para ver você quebrar a cabeça de Naruto-oji no chão, certo, Shizuka?"

Ela recua. "Lembre-se, Shizuka, você só pode fazer isso com seus inimigos. Não pode esmagar as cabeças dos seus amigos no chão."

"Naruto-oji não é seu amigo?"

"Bem ... ele é uma exceção, eu acho."

"Shizuka queria te mostrar uma coisa." Neji pega a filha, mesmo que ela já tenha sete anos e já sabe há muito tempo caminhar por conta própria. "Certo, Shizuka?"

Sakura levanta as sobrancelhas e cruza os braços. "Oh, sério? O que poderia ser?"

Sua filha se concentra por um momento e Sakura sente uma chama de chakra, e então...

"Shizuka ..." O sorriso de Sakura cresce tanto que poderia dividir seu rosto em dois. Ela a pega dos braços de Neji e a gira em torno de si. "Você ativou seu Byakugan! Quando foi isso?"

"Esta manhã!" Shizuka responde alegremente. "Bati todas as metas!"

"Bom para você!"

"Nós também estávamos prestes a visitar Hizashi," Neji acrescenta "Quer vir também?"

"Essa é uma pergunta estúpida." Sakura olha por cima do ombro a tempo de ver Tsunade socar Naruto. "Parece que ele está um pouco preocupado agora."

"Espere!" Shizuka levanta a mão ao rosto de Sakura.

Ela põe a filha no chão. "O que é?"

"Eu quero ver o papai lutar com a Mamãe!"

Sakura e Neji olham um para o outro.

Acariciando a cabeça de Shizuka, Neji diz: "Eu não tenho certeza se isso é uma boa idéia."

Neji e Sakura já brigaram várias vezes antes, mas a única vez que lutaram um contra o outro foi durante o exame jounin. E mesmo assim, tinham lutado por tanto tempo que fora considerado um empate, e toda a arena foi mais ou menos destruída. O resultado surpreendeu a todos, até mesmo Sakura.

"Eu quero ver a mamãe quebrar a cabeca do papai no chão!"

Neji engasga. "Mamãe _não_ iria esmagar a cabeça do papai no chão. Mamãe não seria capaz de fazer isso."

"Com licença? Não se lembra de quando eu quebrei o seu quadril e até mesmo depois de eu ter te curado, você ficou mancando por _duas_ semanas?"

"Eu não lembro de algo assim acontecer."

"Você tem uma memória dolorosamente seletiva", diz Sakura, estalando os dedos. "Devo relembrá-lo?"

O olhar de Neji pousa sobre ela, um sorriso se define nos cantos de seus lábios e seus olhos possuem um fogo ardente. "Shizuka", diz ele, sem olhar para a menina, "fique naquela árvore ali. Estou prestes a provar que a mamãe está errada".

Excitação e faíscas fluem nas veias de Sakura. "Só porque eu estive fora de campo nos últimos meses, não acho que minhas habilidades estejam enferrujadas." Ela puxa as luvas pretas e salta para trás com uma explosão de chakra. Faz muito tempo desde a ultima vez que lutou contra Neji.

"Sakura-chan? O que está-" Naruto não consegue sequer terminar a frase antes que tenha que saltar para fora do caminho para evitar uma chuva de shuriken.

"Meu marido", informa, "parece ter esquecido das várias vezes que chutei seu traseiro."

"Bem, Neji _está_ na ANBU, ele meio que tem esse direito"

* * *

><p>Sakura não ouve o resto da frase, porque ela está envolvida em um combate com Neji no momento seguinte.<p>

É sempre uma bagunça completa lutar contra ele porque ele tem ataques fortes de curto alcance e de longo alcance e uma grande defesa e para Sakura, cujo combate e técnicas baseiam-se fortemente em seu controle de chakra e taijutsu, essa não é exatamente a melhor posição.

Mas isso nunca a impediu de nada, naturalmente não iria dete-la agora. A vantagem de estar casada com Neji incluia saber seu padrão de luta. Ela ainda é capaz de manter-se, apesar de suas desvantagens óbvias, e ainda atacar, fazendo com que a testa masculina se contraia em concentração.

Os dedos de Neji, revestidos com chakra, ativam o tenketsu em nos braços femininos. Ela sente alguns deles fechando com fortes dores, mas ele não bate em todos eles. Ela mergulha para baixo e chuta-o, e quando ele salta para evitar o ataque, ela atira-se novamente para agarrar-lhe o tornozelo, e ambos caem na grama.

"Não cante vitória antes do tempo." ela rosna em vitória,engatinhando sobre ele, pressionando-lhe (mas não quebrando-lhe os ossos, porque ela é uma pessoa generosa) a cabeça contra o chão. "O que você disse sobre-"

No momento seguinte, ela é forçada a largar o enlace, para evitar levar um soco na mandíbula. "Não seja impaciente." Ele sorri de canto. "Isso ainda não acabou".

* * *

><p>Mas passam-se apenas dez minutos e um genjutsu mais tarde, para desgosto de Sakura, ela se encontra pressionada contra uma árvore lascada com uma kunai contra sua garganta. Droga. Talvez suas habilidades <em>tenham<em> enferrujado nos últimos meses.

Ambos jazem nariz contra nariz, então ela o ouve triunfar. "Você ainda não chutou o meu traseiro, Sakura."

Ela engole em seco e a lâmina da kunai lacera-lhe a pele. "Ok. Você venceu dessa vez." Quando ele retira a arma, ela estende a mão e puxa-o para si, suas bocas enlaçando-se em um beijo feroz. Neji luta por um momento (ainda tenso por demonstrações públicas de afeto), antes de beijá-la de volta e, em seguida, ele engasga, porque ela lhe dá um soco bem no intestino, com um leve toque de chakra.

"Injusto", rosna, caindo de joelhos. "Indigno".

"Não há regras em combates da vida real" cantarola, antes de bagunçar-lhe o cabelo e saltar de volta para Shizuka. Sua filha, sem saber o truque sujo que a kunoichi acabara de usar, felicita-a de todo o coração por ter dado uma boa surra no papai. Ela, então, entrega Sakura uma coroa de flores.

"Parabéns pela vitória!" E a coloca na cabeça de Sakura.

"Papai vai ficar triste se não ganhar uma."

"Eu sei. Então eu fiz uma de segundo lugar." Shizuka pega uma segunda coroa, claramente bem menos elaborada que a anteior e na verdade, composta apenas de ervas daninhas. Sakura abafa uma risada. "Eu fiquei sem flores suficientes."

Quando Neji finalmente se junta a elas, parecendo muito descontente, observa a esposa erguer Shizuka para que ela possa coroar Neji também. "Isso combina com as folhas e gravetos em seu cabelo," Sakura lhe diz honestamente. "Você ficou muito bem."

Neji lhe envia uma carranca.

Sakura decide ser útil tentar arrancar os vários galhos que estão brotando sem jeito dos fios de cabelo. Ele lutou bem mas, novamente, homens serão sempre homens.

Criaturas terrivelmente simplórias.

Mesmo Neji não poderia lutar contra isso, apesar de sua genialidade e talento.

"Então". Ela bate palmas, diante de uma Shizuka risonha e um Neji mal humorado. "Vamos visitar Hizashi."

_"Mulheres"_ ouve Neji murmurar baixinho enquanto marcha à frente de ambas.

* * *

><p><em>Caraaaa<em>

_eu simplesmente me amarro nesse capítulo!_

_Sério, homens. Todos iguais. (oh oh oh)_

_Pessoas, taí mais um. A fic tá quaaaase acabando.  
><em>

_Vamos que vamos._

**_Deixem aquele comment aí na caixinha ;D_**

_bjo bjo_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><em>Ps: uhm, to pensando em postar ou mpb ou wchb até sabado. <em>

_PpsÇ: Tipooooo, nem tenho como esconder o MEGA sorriso quando comecei a responder os reviews de vcs hoje de manhã. tipooooooooooo_

_cara, muito obrigada a quem acompanha os projetos da hime. Me faz feliz saber que tem pessoinhas aí do outro lado curtindo. Arigatou por me deixar saber :)_


	53. but it never does, not quite

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir._

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers._

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

but it never does, not quite

**_mas isso nunca acontece, não é*_**

* * *

><p>Sakura lembra de vários anos atrás, quando Naruto fez uma observação sobre bebês e Neji engasgou com a comida e ela gritou.<p>

E naquela noite foi a primeira noite que Neji passou consigo a noite inteira, quando seus pais estavam no País do Chá, e colidiram dolorosamente em sua gaveta e ela foi pressionada contra a parede fria e tudo era Neji, ele era tudo o que via e tudo o que sentia e tudo o que provava e aquilo era a melhor coisa, a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer consigo toda a sua vida.

"Eu estava apavorado", Neji lembra com um sorriso tranquilo. "Que faria algo errado. Foi a minha primeira..."

"A minha também. Você é a única pessoa com que eu ... mas você não foi ruim, para sua primeira vez."

"Não foi ruim? O que é que isso quer dizer?" Ele rola em seu futon para encará-la, o luar fraco vindo da janela iluminando-lhe o rosto, lançando um brilho calmo em seus olhos.

Ela encolhe os ombros. "Bem, machuca, obviamente. E você era inexperiente, então..."

"Você nunca me disse isso", ele engasga.

"Na época, era menos sobre a sua técnica e mais sobre outras coisas, você sabe. Eu fiquei apenas feliz que poderia estar com você ou que você me queria."

"É claro que eu te queria. Você foi ..." E é aqui que ele olha para o outro lado. "Você foi a única que eu sempre quis. Toda a minha vida."

* * *

><p>Sakura lembra de dias em que Neji a amava mais do que ela o amava, e dias em que ele deu tudo de si para ela, nunca esperando nada em troca. Ela se lembra de um garoto fraco que não sabia como lidar com seus próprios sentimentos e ela se pergunta como diabos ela jamais poderia ter pensado que Sasuke significava mais do que ele. Neji é frio e insensível e ele se mantem a distância, mas ...<p>

"Você é a pessoa mais linda que eu já conheci", ela diz honestamente, tão honesto que tem piscar contra as lágrimas porque é verdade, é absolutamente verdade e ela odeia que tenha levado tanto tempo para perceber isso.

"Obrigado?" ele responde, sem saber o que dizer. "Você está bem? Minha beleza não é algo para te fazer chorar, você é muito mais bonita do que eu-"

Ela balança a cabeça. "Não é isso. É só ... você é perfeito. E eu tenho tanta sorte de te ter."

Neji olha para ela por um momento, antes aproximar-se e acarinhar-lhe os fios rosados. "O que causou isso?" ele pergunta baixinho.

"Eu não sei. Eu ... te amo. Eu te amo muito."

"Como você deveria. Minha vida seria miserável se você não o fizesse." Ele a traz para perto e eles se beijam, de forma doce e suave no início, mas, em seguida, sua mão desliza pela lateral do corpo feminino e seus quadris pressionam aos dela e agora - Não, não é tão doce e gentil mais. Sakura está cansada com tudo o que está acontecendo, e, especialmente, porque ela passa cada momento do dia se preocupando com Hizashi, mas com Neji, ela consegue escapar, mesmo que seja apenas por um curto tempo. Neji dá-lhe o santuário que ela está sempre teve a necessidade desesperada de ter.

"" _Como eu deveria?_ " Ela resmunga contra sua pele. "Não fique tao arrogante só porque eu estou casado com você por alguns anos."

"Sao quase dez anos."

"Uma ou duas décadas não provam nada."

"Sério?" Eles rolam até que ela monta nele, seus cabelos espalhados no travesseiro como se ele fosse uma espécie de anjo. (E talvez ele seja um, caído directo do próprio céu.) "Eu discordo". Mas ela rola os quadris contra os dele e ele inclina a cabeça para trás e geme baixinho, e não há mais palavras depois disso.

Ser arrogante ou não, é apenas normal para Neji, e Sakura não leva nada disso a sério, e não quando compartilham momentos como estes. No começo, ele estava sempre tentando agradá-la, fazendo tantas perguntas sobre o que ela gostava e como se sentia, que ela quase perdeu o interesse nele por completo, mas agora, depois de tantos anos conhecendo um ao outros, parou de ser dessa forma. Em algum lugar ao longo do caminho, tudo deixou de ser sobre amar alguém e tornou-se amar _um ao outro_.

Suas bocas se encontram em um beijo e ela se deixa ser levada por ele.

* * *

><p><em>Ai gente, vamos combinar, essa fic é tãooo kawaii :D<em>

_Bem, enquanto eu fico aqui toda arrepiada com essas declarações do Neji._

_Não esqueçam de deixar um **comment** aí pra fic ;)_

_Bjo bjo_

_(6 to go)_

* * *

><p><em>Ps:<em>

_Passare é a próxima fic que terá as postagens "seguidas" até acabar._

_São só mais 6 cpts._

_Vou trazendo tb os cpts das séries drabble simultaneamente e tal._

_E a prórima postagem será no Perfil das** Tradutoras Ponto com**, com a história **Uma Lição de Química, **provavelmente neste** sabado**. Deem uma olhadela ;D_

_Eu to pra trazer mais um cpt esse final de semana também, que poderá ser de Feeling You ou de What Could Have been. Aquele que conseguir betar primeiro, trago pra gente ;D_


	54. here's your finale

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir._

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers._

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

_**Nota:** ESSE CAPÍTULO É EXTREMAMENTE **TENSO**. _

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

.

.

.

.

here's your finale

**_cá está o seu final_**

* * *

><p>É apenas uma coincidência que Hizashi tem alta do hospital no dia do aniversário de Shizuka, mas é o melhor presente que alguém poderia receber.<p>

"Espere até o papai chegar em casa, ele vai ficar tão chateado que está em uma missão no primeiro dia que Hizashi vai poder ir para casa." Sakura ri com Shizuka, Hizashi embalado em seus braços. Shizuka faz oito anos hoje, há uma grande diferença de idade entre ela e Hizashi, mas Sakura não duvida por um momento que ela será uma irmã fantástica para ele. "Você quer segurá-lo?"

Shizuka acena com entusiasmo e Sakura coloca cuidadosamente Hizashi nos braços da garota, dizendo-lhe para apoiar a cabeça do bebê no processo. Sua cabeça, para grande ressentimento de Sakura, esta coberta com cabelo escuro. Sem rosa, _novamente._

"Ele é tão pesado", Shizuka inspira admiração.

"Ele cresceu muito enquanto estave aqui no hospital."

Hizashi abre sua pequena boca e deixa escapar uma tosse rouca. É algo ao qual Sakura deve se acostumar a ouvir o tempo todo.

"Quando o papai vai voltar para casa?"

"Em poucos dias! Vamos ter muita diversão com Hizashi antes disso, ok?"

"Sim!"

* * *

><p>Uma semana atrás, Neji fora despachado em sua primeira missão desde que Hizashi foi diagnosticado pela primeira vez. Uma certa missão ranking A, que provavelmente solicitou pessoalmente. Sakura não pode esperar até que possa trabalhar em tempo integral novamente também. O sangue dela está apenas ansiosa para ter alguma ação.<p>

Alguém explode pela porta e ela levanta a cabeça somente para ver Naruto, sujo e todo machucado. E ofegante.

"Naruto? Você não estava naquela missão com Neji? Vocês terminaram mais cedo?"

Quando ele não responde, é quando Sakura percebe que há algo terrivelmente errado.

"O que foi, Naruto?" exige. "O que é ?"

* * *

><p>Sua expressão jaze tão manchada com culpa que parece que ele vai desmoronar sob o peso da mesma.<p>

Seus olhos azuis cheios de agua e a mandíbula treme, ele atravessa a sala em poucos passos largos e puxa Sakura para um abraço tão apertado que ela tem dificuldade para respirar.

"A culpa foi minha, Sakura-chan. Sinto muito."

"O que está falando?" Ela o abraça de volta, hesitante, e olha para Shizuka que ainda está segurando Hizashi e olhando para si em confusão. "Vamos conversar lá fora. Shizuka, cante algumas canções de ninar para Hizashi, ok? É hora de dormir".

* * *

><p>Quando estão no corredor com a porta fechada para que Shizuka não pudesse ouvir o tema de conversa, Naruto diz com olhos baixos: "Eu nem sequer ... Eu não sei o que dizer ... eu ... nunca serei capaz de te pagar ... "<p>

"Naruto? Hey". Ela toma o rosto masculino em suas mãos e obriga-o a olhar para si e seus olhos arregalam quando ela percebe que há lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto masculino. "O que há de errado? Diga. Podemos consertar tudo."

Ele balança a cabeça e a abraça novamente, com o rosto molhado enterrado em seu pescoço. "Neji ..."

O sangue da kunoichi corre frio. "O que tem o Neji?"

"Baa-chan me disse pra te levar... pra vê-lo ..."

"Okay. Onde ele está?"

"No necrotério ..."

Sakura se dilacera do abraço de Naruto para ter uma visão clara de seu rosto. "Por que no necrotério? Quem morreu?"

Ele não responde.

Não pode sequer olhar nos olhos dela. "Naruto, _quem morreu?"_

O silêncio se segue e ela gira nos próprios calcanhares e corre, o mais rápido que já fizera na vida.

* * *

><p>Ela tenta o seu melhor para não deixar sua imaginação correr pela tangente em seu caminho até o necrotério, mas é difícil.<p>

Especialmente com o olhar no rosto de Naruto, não há nenhuma maneira disso ter ocorrido, certo?

Isso não é possível.

Não há nenhuma maneira que Neji - _o_ Hyuuga Neji - ter morrido em batalha.

A porta do necrotério já está aberta e quando ela pisa lá dentro, a temperatura cai vários graus.

Só Tsunade está na sala.

"Onde está o Neji?" Seus olhos estão arregalados. A voz está trêmula. "Naruto disse que ele estava aqui."

Então ela percebe a mesa atrás de Tsunade.

Há um saco preto sobre a mesma.

E o saco não estava vazio.

* * *

><p>Sakura jaze congelada no local.<p>

Ela não pode se mover.

Tem medo de chegar mais perto para ver quem está dentro daquele saco preto, mesmo porque ela já sabe.

Os olhos de Tsunade estão solenes. "Sinto muito, Sakura."

Muito lentamente, ela força os pés para se mover.

E ali, naquela mesa, havia um rosto que não queria ver.

"Ele não está nem ferido", sussurra.

"Eu o limpei antes de Naruto ir te pegar. Ele teve vários ferimentos e chakra esgotado, mas foi o veneno que acabou com ele."

"Veneno…?" Sakura olha para a Hokage, sua mentora, a sua segunda mãe. "O quê, não havia um médico na equipe?"

"Nós sempre tivemos poucos médicos, você sabe que essa missão não era classificada como perigosa o suficiente para ter um Médico junt-"

"Era uma merda de missão ranking _A!"_ Tsunade não se incomodou com a explosão de Sakura. "Eu deveria ter estado lá. Eu sou uma das únicas médicos qualificadas o suficiente para ir numa missão de rank A ou superior. Você deveria ter me atribuído-"

"E se você não tivesse conseguido?" a Hokage rosna, Sakura para em suas trilhas. "E se vocês dois tivessem morrido? O que aconteceria com Shizuka e Hizashi?"

"Isso não teria acontecido, porque eu sou uma médica!"

"Sakura!" Os olhos de Tsunade são duros, nunca por um momento renunciando seu papel na vida de Sakura. "Eu sei que é difícil. E sei que você está culpando a si mesma agora. não há nada mais difícil que isso. Pode estar triste agora, mas ... Neji não teria querido que ficasse triste para sempre. "

"Foda-se", Sakura rosnou. "Você perdeu Dan _anos_ atrás. A dor entorpeceu e você não se lembra mais."

A maneira como Tsunade endurece alerta Sakura de que ela cruzara uma linha, mas ela não se importa, não agora. Rigidamente, Tsunade deixa a saleta, os calcanhares batendo alto contra o chão de ladrilhos.

* * *

><p>Sakura fica em silêncio e permanece com Neji.<p>

Um silêncio ensurdecedor que lhe atinge infinitamente aos ouvidos, até que ela vai até ele, e tem que segurar a mesa fria para manter-se estável.

Neji jaze no saco, os braços cruzados pacificamente contra o próprio estômago. Ele está muito pálido, muito mais pálido que ele normalmente e quando ela toca-lhe o rosto, ele está frio como gelo.

Sua testa está vazia, nenhum sinal do selo.

_"Ele desaparece após a morte, pois só assim não se faz mais necessário."_

Sakura não consegue respirar.

Apenas uma semana atrás, estava brincando com ele por causa de seu entusiasmo óbvio sobre finalmente conseguir uma missão novamente.

Apenas uma semana atrás, ele pegou Shizuka em seus braços e prometeu voltar em breve, e beijou-a no nariz.

Apenas uma semana atrás, edeu um beijo rápido em Sakura antes de deixar o composto com Naruto, vestido com seu colete jounin, a bolsa de viagem pendurada no ombro.

Apenas uma semana atrás, as coisas finalmente voltaram a florescer. A saúde de Hizashi estava melhorando. Ele estava quase de alta. Shizuka estava gostando de seus primeiros dias na academia.

Como ... como isso foi acontecer?

Ela pressiona a testa contra o peito dele e chora.

.

* * *

><p><em>Oh boy...<em>

_sério, eu fiquei MUITO chateada (irada!) com esse "evento"._

_Enfim... sem muitos comentátios adicionais._

_A autora deixou certos aspectos em aberto e mencionou que poderia talvez dar um rumo diferenciado para o seguir da história (bem, quem sabe. A rawrchelle é costumeira nessa coisa de voltar - anos mais tarde - e postar continuações de fanfics. Enfim, eu tenho fé! :)._

_Deixem seus pensares sobre este capítulo._

_bjo bjo_

_(a fic ainda não acabou! estou trazendo os outros cpts de uma vez ainda hoje.)_


	55. echos hardly do you justice, dear

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir._

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers._

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

.

.

.

.

echos hardly do you justice, dear

**_ecos mal lhe fazem justiça, querido_**

* * *

><p>Há coisas que Sakura lembra, assim de repente, sem nenhum motivo, coisas reais que pareciam irrelevantes na época, e as quais sequer pensara duas vezes. Claro que não o fazia. Claro que ela não teria que fazê-lo, até agora.<p>

Quando tinha dezessete anos e Neji segurou-lhe a mão pela primeira vez.

Era de noite e ele a estava levando em casa, sua mão era fria e úmida e meio bruta, e Sakura apenas deixou sua mão cair molemente para que ele pudesse segura-la bem firme.

Um ano mais tarde e ela estava curando uma ferida no quadril masculino, baixo o suficiente para ela ter que lhe puxar o cós da calça para baixo. Ele corou um vermelho profundo, gaguejou e olhou determinadamente para qualquer outro lugar enquanto ela trabalhava. Ele nunca soube que não era o único confuso naquele dia.

Quando tinha vinte anos e o mais solitária que ela já estivera em sua vida, durante esses anos sem ele.

Sua lua de mel, quando passaram horas observando as ondas na costa congelada do Pais do Gelo, uma visão que mantivera Neji encantado por muito tempo.

Seu primeiro aniversário, quando ela voltou tarde de uma missão e ele estava esperando na cozinha com um jantar - há muito tempo frio. (Ela tinha comido assim mesmo porque era raro ver um jantar feito por ele. Não o melhor dos sabores, mas ...)

Naruto e Hinata casando-se, foi a primeira vez que ela o tinha visto bêbado. (Ele fica incrivelmente solto, torna-se um bêbado ridículo, balbuciando coisas terrivelmente sentimentais, e ela se pergunta se isso é quem ele realmente é, mesmo quando sóbrio, com as paredes sociais em torno de si derrubadas.)

Shizuka dizendo que queria deixar o cabelo crescer para ficar como o do papai, longo e bonito, especialmente quando saltava e girava e lutava em batalha.

Sakura mal conseguia fitar Shizuka agora, porque toda vez que o fazia, via Neji.

E isso dói.

Tudo isso dói.

Todos os dias, o tempo todo.

Ela não consegue lembrar o que sentira quando Sasuke lhe virara as costas e deixara para trás, mas não poderia ter sido pior do que isso, nada poderia ser pior que isso.

Ela passou anos ansiando por Sasuke.

Mas passou a vida vivendo com Neji.

_(Mas não o suficiente.)_

Sakura nunca pensou que ficaria sem tempo.

.

* * *

><p><em>Nah, eu to mal. Muito mal.<em>

_Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_(4 to go)_


	56. curtain call

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir._

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers._

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

.

.

**_curtain call_**

"Mamãe?" Shizuka puxa-lhe o pulso ao levar Neji ao chão, que não está suficientemente quente para flores crescerem ainda. "Será que o papai vai para onde Sasuke-oji está?"

**_Eu não quero cair novamente em sua gravidade_**

Naruto explica em muito mais detalhes, mas isso é tudo o que Sakura pesca:

Ele, sendo imprudente, indo direto para a batalha com uma centena de clones das sombra a tiracolo. Sempre foi mais ou menos uma tática de batalha bastante eficaz pois não pensava duas vezes para atacar.

O ataque veio de trás. E Naruto teria sido a pessoa a morrer se - se Neji, é claro, não ficasse no caminho.

Aquele idiota.

Sempre salvando os outros.

"Ele disse que não tinha nada a ver com eu estar na família principal ou o próximo na fila para ser Hokage. Era exatamente isso que ele queria, ser capaz de escolher seu momento para morrer, e que eu ... Eu era o primeiro mostrar que ele não prcisava ficar amarrado pelo destino. "

Sempre colocando todos os outros antes de si mesmo ou sua família.

Neji deve ter pensado que ela estaria bem consigo própria.

Talvez pudesse ficar - ha muito tempo, mas não agora. Não quando está com ele por tanto tempo, que ela reconhece seus passos, a maneira como ele respira, pode prever todos os seus pensamentos.

"A culpa é minha, Sakura-chan. Sinto muito. Eu não pude salvar Sasuke e agora Neji-"

"Cale a boca ..." Culpa tem atormentado Naruto a cada momento desde que voltou da missão uma semana atrás. Se há uma pessoa que sofre tanto quanto Sakura, seria ele.

"Eu realmente não valho nada, não é? Não há nenhuma maneira que eu um dia possa ser Hokage ..."

"Se você não é forte o suficiente para ser Hokage é só ficar mais forte. Treine até que não haja mais ninguém que possa ficar em seu caminho." Ela olha para ele com olhos ferozes, molhados de lágrimas que se recusa a deixar cair. "Se não pode proteger a vila, a morte de Neji terá sido em vão." Ela esta com raiva e esta tão irritada com Naruto, porque ele jamais poderia deixar que isso acontecesse, porque ele _jamais_ poderia deixar Neji morrer em seu lugar. Ela está tão furiosa que vê tudo vermelho - como _se atreve a_ voltar e pedir desculpas agora? Como se atreve achar que nunca poderia fazer as pazes com ela por uma _fração de segundo_ com essas palavras de auto-piedade?

"Sakura-chan-"

"Eu disse para _calar a boca."_ Ela joga o punho, o mais forte que pode, e o mesmo se encontrou com o queixo de Naruto sem qualquer resistência. Ossos se quebraram sob os dedos femininos, e ela se sente minuciosamente melhor.

Naruto agarra a própria mandíbula e não diz nada. E ele espera o próximo soco.

Mas isso não acontece.

Sakura está com um punho firme, seu lábio inferior tremendo.

A maneira de aliviar a solidão que a engole não é, naturalmente, afastando as pessoas que gostam dela. Ela sabe disso. Mas ...

Gentilmente, arranca a mão de Naruto de sua mandíbula destruída, e começa o processo lento e complexo de cura. Ele olha para ela com admiração e incredulidade. "Não me leve a mal", diz. "Estou chateada. E eu não te perdoei ainda. Mas não é como se você quisesse isso, e ... Eu não acho que ele gostaria de ter uma outra maneira de partir desse mundo. Se ele pode escolher como morrer… Acho que foi mais do que suficiente para ele. E ter morrido salvando você, de todas as pessoas ... "Ela consegue dar um sorriso fraco. "Uzumaki Naruto, a luz do nosso futuro."

* * *

><p>Ele permanece tenso, o que significa que não acreditava nas palavras dela. Mas deveria, porque ela ainda não acreditava também. Mas ambos sabem, o tempo vai passar e a dor vai entorpecer e ela vai encontrar a força em si mesma para fazê-lo, porque ela é Haruno Sakura e ela não desiste das pessoas que ama, e muito menos guarda rancor. Mas ela tem medo que Naruto nunca seja capaz de perdoar a si mesmo, porque até agora, apesar dele não demonstrar, ela sabe que ainda se sente culpado por não ser capaz de trazer Sasuke para casa em segurança. Ele nunca deixará isso ir. E isso também é parte da razão pela qual ela lhe deu um soco, por reter tudo isso apenas tornaria muito mais difícil para ele.<p>

"Eu amo Neji", diz, a voz trêmula. "Mas também te amo, Naruto. E pode ser egoísta da minha parte, mas estou contente que você tenha sido salvo por ele, e não um estranho qualquer."

"Deveria ter sido eu. Eu deveria ter morrido em seu lugar."

"Mas não foi e não há nada que você possa fazer sobre isso. Então pare de lamentar-se e seja melhor do que você é agora. Se não fizer isso, eu nunca vou te perdoar."

Seus olhos azuis vão de conflito ao abatimento, então pairam no horizonte. E Sakura encontra a si mesma satisfeita.

Esta raiva é apenas temporária.

A raiva de si mesma, todo mundo que está tentando apoiá-la, e a pessoa cuja vida foi salva por Neji; tudo isso vai esvair. Sakura tem vivido o suficiente para saber pelo menos isso. Ela sabe quão abençoada é, afinal, ela perdeu Neji uma vez, e sobreviveu.

E, por mais que quisesse bancar a trágica heroína, ela não é uma.

Este não é o fim.

Mas, por agora, não há problema em agir como se fosse.

.

* * *

><p><em>Sério. <em>

_Quanto mais a rawrchelle escreveu essa fic (depois "daquele" evento), mais eu caía em DPF - Depressão pós Fanfic. D;_

_Enfim, deixem-me saber o que vcs estão achando. Deixem um review._

_(3 to go)_


	57. a sunrise you feel you don't deserve

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir._

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers._

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

.

.

.

a sunrise you feel you don't deserve

**_um nascer do sol que você sente que não merece_**

* * *

><p>Shizuka fica silenciosa por várias semanas, raramente fala, e usa suas noites para treinar no jardim, atirando perfeitamente as kunais ao alvo.<p>

Quando é ensinada pela primeira vez o jutsu de transformação, a pessoa que sempre pratica em se transformar é Neji.

Quando Sakura pega vislumbres disso, sua respiração fica presa na garganta e seu coração acelera e, em seguida, lembra que não é ele. Ele é um pouco mais magro, um pouco desbotado - e ela nao sabe o que fazer quando Shizuka realiza o jutsu perfeitamente.

Ela escova o cabelo escuro de Shizuka à noite com a escova velha de Neji.

Ela tem o cabelo de Neji.

Ela tem os olhos de Neji.

Frios como gelo, tão individual como cada floco de neve.

"Sinto falta do papai", disse, quase com um gemido. Seu lábio inferior treme e ela começa a chorar, da mesma maneira que tem chorado todas as noites sozinha em seu quarto, onde acha que Sakura não pode ver ou ouvir.

"Eu sinto falta dele também", sussurra, pondo a escova de lado. "Mas ele tem Sasuke-oji para lhe fazer companhia."

"Eu acho que o papai o-odeia S-sasuke-oji. Aposto que papai odeia estar morto."

"Talvez ele não odeie. Talvez esteja treinando com Sasuke-oji agora. Quem você acha que ganharia?"

Shizuka sufoca as lágrimas e pensa. "Sasuke-oji seria um bom adversário, mas o papai iria ganhar no final. Porque papai é o melhor."

Sorrindo, Sakura acarinha o cabelo da filha. "Sim. Eu também penso assim. Vamos lá, você precisa ir para a cama."

Obediente (ainda mais obediente que o habitual), Shizuka engatinha em seu futon. Ela olha para o teto e diz: "Boa noite, Sasuke-oji. Boa noite, papai". Sakura engole o nó na garganta e beija a testa de Shizuka.

"Boa noite, Shizuka."

"Você tem que dizer boa noite para o papai também. Ele vai ficar bravo se não disser."

"Certo. Claro." Ela olha para o teto também. "Boa noite, papai."

Depois que Shizuka é colocada na cama, Sakura vai silenciosamente até a cozinha, onde Hinata está ninando Hizashi, cantando uma canção de ninar suave. "Ele está tendo problemas para dormir", ela diz a Sakura. "E continua a tosse até acordado."

"Aqui, deixe-me tentar." Um toque de chakra nas pontas dos dedos de Sakura e ela pressiona os dedos contra o peito do menino, momentaneamente aliviando-lhe os pulmões. Hizashi suspira uma vez e começa a respirar mais facilmente e fica mais confortável. "Melhor?" murmura para ele com um sorriso gentil.

Sua boca abre e fecha várias vezes e Sakura está prestes a pedir a Hinata para aquecer uma garrafa de leite, quando, de repente, pela primeira vez, os olhos Hizashi se abrem.

"Hinata ..." A voz de Sakura está tremendo.

Hinata aproxima-se, preocupada, e então: "Oh, Sakura."

Ela tem que tomar várias respirações profundas para não chorar sobre seu filho.

Os olhos de Hizashi são de um verde profundo, de tirar o fôlego.

.

* * *

><p>Ahhhhhh, kawaii!<p>

Gente, não dá vontade de apertar essa criança forte?! (As duas!)

(2 to go)


	58. i'm at home, in the clouds

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir._

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers._

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptacao por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

.

.

.

i'm at home, in the clouds

**_Estou em casa, nas nuvens_**

* * *

><p>O tempo passa, como deve ser.<p>

As estações mudam e os meses vêm e vão, e a vida continua.

E mesmo que realmente não queira, Sakura continua a viver.

E mesmo que pareça que não deve, a cada dia, as coisas ficam melhores.

A respiração fica mais fácil.

Sakura se sufoca menos com a falta de Neji, se acostuma à falta dele, por ele não estar por perto. É mais como se ele estivesse em uma missão longa e ela realmente acredita que uma vez que seja a vez dela ir, vai finalmente vê-lo novamente. Ela acredita nisso, porque não sabe o que fazer se isso não for verdade.

É novembro e o inverno está quase chegando.

Ela se senta em uma casa de chá com Naruto e Sai, discutindo os diferentes benefícios nutirtivos das bananas, quando Sai aponta para Shizuka e Hizashi entrando nas instalações em busca de si.

Sakura se vira para ver seus dois filhos, Shizuka aos doze anos e Hizashi aos cinco. Eles estão de mãos dadas, ao acenarem para si.

"Ei, pessoal! Como foi a escola?"

Shizuka, que geralmente responde com algum tipo de energia, hoje está calma. Sakura levanta as sobrancelhas em questão para Hizashi.

"Ela está triste hoje", Hizashi responde, tão diligentemente quanto uma criança de cinco anos de idade consegue. Sakura pega-o e ele se senta em seu colo. "Ela não vai falar comigo." Mas, mesmo aos cinco anos, Hizashi fala de forma inteligente e calma. Ser fisicamente limitado não significa nada para as suas limitações mentais. Livros infantis que ele lê agora são aqueles que Shizuka não poderia sequer imaginar em ler até seus oito anos. Hizashi é atencioso e raramente fala alto, já que muitas vezes é uma luta para ele gritar. Ambos formam um bom contraste, uma vez que há ocasiões em que Shizuka nao consegue se impedir de gritar alto o suficiente para o composto inteiro ouvi-la.

Sakura acaricia a cabeça de Shizuka e corre os dedos pelos cabelos para retirar alguns dos nós. "O que há de errado? Aconteceu alguma coisa na escola hoje?"

"Fomos designados para as equipes genin hoje", Shizuka murmura, sem olhar para Sakura. "Eu não estou no mesmo time de Hiroki-kun."

Pelo que Sakura pode pescar, Hiroki é o menino que Shizuka tem gostado faz um tempo agora, embora ela não possa estar certa, já que meninas da idade dela nunca falam sobre essas coisas com seus pais. "Oh, Shizuka. Sinto muito." Os olhos de sua filha estão baixos e ela se recusa a encontrar o olhar de Sakura.

"Eu _nunca mais_ vou vê-lo se não estivermos no mesmo time!"

"Quer saber? Talvez Hiroki seja realmente um grande idiota. Talvez haja um cara na sua equipe que seja realmente incrível e você só não sabe disso ainda."

"Mas você não sabe, mãe! Hiroki é muito bom, por isso, não diga coisas ruins sobre ele."

"Quando eu tinha a sua idade", cantarolou Sakura, balançando para frente e para trás em sua cadeira. "Quando eu tinha doze anos, eu realmente gostei do Sasuke-oji. Pensei que eu o amava."

"Eu sei, mãe. Você me disse isso um milhão de vezes."

"Mas eu parei depois de um tempo! Veja, essas coisas vão embora." Do outro lado da mesa, ouve Naruto bufar. (Bem, Shizuka não precisa saber quanto tempo levou para Sakura superar Sasuke. A questão é que ela o fez.)

"Você namorou Sasuke-oji?"

"Não.. Eu nem acho que nós éramos amigos, na verdade. Apenas companheiros de equipe."

"Oh". Shizuka fica em silêncio por um momento e então pergunta: "As coisas realmente vao ficar bem se Hiroki-kun não estiver no meu time?"

"Claro. E você ainda pode vê-lo sem ser no treinamento."

"Ok". Outra pausa. "Posso te contar um segredo?" Sakura se vira para aproximar sua orelha da filha e a menina se inclina e sussurra: "Eu tive o meu primeiro beijo com ele na semana passada."

E, bem

"Você só tem doze anos" tremula.

"Se sou velha o suficiente para aprender a matar pessoas, sou velha o suficiente para beijar meninos, mamãe!"

"Eca", diz Hizashi. "A única garota _que_ _vou_ beijar na minha vida é a mamãe." E só para provar seu ponto, ele se inclina, plantando um beijo desleixado no queixo de Sakura. Sakura ri e bagunça-lhe o cabelo.

"Foi um bom beijo?" decide perguntar, pois o que está feito está feito, supõe. Mas sério, ela tem somente _doze anos._

Shizuka cora. "Sim. Hiroki é especial. Vou casar com ele algum dia."

"É melhor levá-lo para conhecer Naruto-oji ou ele nunca vai ser aceito no clã."

"Ok". E só agora que os lábios de Shizuka se curvam em seu habitual sorriso, aquele que aquece o coração de Sakura em algum amor maternal estranho. Ela ainda não está acostumada a isso. "Hiroki vai ser tão incrivel quanto o papai."

"Tao incrivel? Ou melhor?"

Shizuka pensa por um momento, os olhos de neve pensativos. _(Os olhos dele. Eles são os olhos dele.)_ "Tão incrivel. Ninguém poderia realmente ser melhor do que o papai."

Hizashi aperta a mão de Sakura e olha para baixo. "Conta outra história sobre o papai", pede.

Ela sacode todos os pensamentos perturbadores para longe. "Hm, o que devo contar desta vez?"

"Sakura-chan, conte a ele sobre a vez que o obrigou a comer três dangos e ele quase vomitou depois!" Naruto grita.

"Ou," Sai sugere, "a vez que ele ignorou seus conselhos médicos e deixou o hospital, mas tropeçou e caiu de cara no chão antes mesmo que de chegar até a porta da frente."

"Cara, eu lembro disso! Fiquei tão feliz de estar lá para testemunhar isso, ele literalmente caiu de cara no chão, pois ambos os braços estavam enfaixados e ele não podia segurar a si mesmo!" Naruto caiu na gargalhada e Sakura revirou os olhos, apesar de uma risada calma escapar-lhe os lábios.

"Eu não acho que o papai era tão incrível o tempo todo", Hizashi diz com um leve franzido de testa. "Naruto-oji tem um milhão de histórias sobre ele tropeçando."

"Ele tropeçava bastante", ela concorda. "A primeira vez que o tratei no hospital foi porque ele tropeçou e caiu de uma árvore."

Shizuka ri. "Você me disse uma vez!"

Se a expressão de Hizashi dava qualquer indicação, ele está começando a se perguntar se seu pai é tão incrível como todo mundo diz que é; logo Sakura decide guardar tais histórias embaraçosas para outro dia.

Se Neji está lá em cima em algum lugar e olhando por eles, com certeza deve estar mais do que irritado agora.

"Ok, então e aquela vez que ele derrotou cinco inimigos de uma só vez ..."

.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, povo, esse foi bonitinho ne ;)<em>

_Deixem aquele comment aí pra fic e vamos que vamos._

_(1 to go)_


	59. i guess i'll go home now

**_Uma Fanfic NejiSaku (Semi) Drabbles_**

**_Postagens: _**_a definir._

**_Classificação etária geral_**_: T_

_Sem spoilers._

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

**_Disclamer_**_: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Dedicatória_**_: Para Teh-Chan e Taiana._

**_Sinopse: _**_Os olhos de Neji s_ão _t_ão _brancos como a neve, portanto é natural que Sakura se apaixone por ele no inverno. .:. Uma antologia de anos gastos na busca de calor na estac_ão _mais fria do ano. .:._

**_Autora: _**_Rawrchelle_

**_Tradutora:_**_ K Hime_

_**Notes:** So, I loved having the opportunity to translate one of the most beautiful works of this amazing author: Rawrchelle. Girl, you know how good your texts are and being able to bring them into Portuguese is something that never cease to make me happy. Thanks, really._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu-adaptação por K Hime_

_Passare I'Inverno_

.

.

.

i guess i'll go home now

**_Acho que vou pra casa agora_**

**_(Final)_**

* * *

><p>Sakura é quem trata de Hiroki quando ele fica gravemente ferido em uma de suas missões.<p>

Ele é um menino de cabelos castanhos e olhos profundos de cor violeta.

Shizuka irrompe pela porta no meio do tratamento, sem fôlego e cabelo desgrenhado. Sua hitai-ate, que mantém amarrada no braço, deslizou para o pulso.

Ela ainda é muito jovem, mas estando nesta linha de trabalho, sabe exatamente o quão valiosa é a vida. Sakura quase deseja que não o soubesse.

Quando terminou o tratamento, dá a eles um tempo sozinhos.

Pouco antes da porta se fechar atrás de si, ouve Shizuka dar uma bronca em Hiroki com uma voz trêmula: "O que foi que eu disse sobre ser irresponsável, seu idiota? Você ainda é um genin, você só vai se matar se tentar parecer o melhor! "

"Hehe, desculpe ... Eu realmente pensei que tinha tudo sob controle..."

Um menino com a imprudência de Naruto e a bondade de Neji.

Um bom rapaz, Sakura decide.

Poucos minutos depois, Shizuka sai da sala para dar a ele um tempo para descansar. Sakura está à mesa da recepcionista, preenchendo alguns formulários dos pacientes. "Quer ir para casa junto?" pergunta a filha. Shizuka acena com um sorriso cansado.

* * *

><p>Elas caminham em silêncio, o pôr do sol sobre a face do penhasco. Ainda é cedo, mas é inverno agora - as noites são mais longas e os dias são mais frios.<p>

"Feridas dilacerantes doem, mas as feridas emocionais doem ainda mais, não é?" Shizuka diz.

"Sim," Sakura responde calmamente.

"Eu estava tão assustada, mãe. Pensei que ele estivesse morto. Quando Tomoya me disse que Hiroki-kun foi ferido, eu só ..."

"Isso é bom, Shizuka. Não esqueça desse sentimento. Quando estiver treinado para matar pessoas, tem que lembrar o que é perdê-las, ou então vai perder o que há de melhor em si."

"Mas isso é uma droga."

"Mas é uma droga linda demais, não é? Se não estivesse com medo pela vida de Hiroki, não teria ficado tão feliz como ficara ao partilhar seu primeiro beijo com ele."

Shizuka fica silenciosa por um momento. "Sim, acho que sim. Como foi o seu primeiro beijo, mãe?"

À esta questão Sakura pára por um momento.

Não pensa em seu primeiro beijo já faz muito, muito tempo.

_(Numa noite de inverno como esta, com um menino inesperado, mas bonito, sobre o qual ela não sabia quase nada, um que não sabia o que queria, e levou muito tempo para perceber que o queria; emocionante mas aterrorizante, um prelúdio para algo muito maior-)_

Porque pensou que ainda haveria muitos mais beijos por vir.

"Foi ... interessante" decide dizer.

"Foi com quem? Sasuke-oji?"

"Claro que não." Sakura acena dismissiva, rindo. "Foi com o seu pai."

"Mas isso era quando você tinha doze anos, certo? Então o amou desde o início?"

"Não é bem assim. Mas ... _foi_ ele desde o início, suponho."

"Isso é romântico."

"Confie em mim, não era romântico na época."

"Espero que Hiroki-kun e eu duremos o suficiente para nos casarmos", Shizuka diz melancolicamente. "Isso seria bom."

"Isso iria ser legal."

"Ei, mamãe?"

"Hm?"

"O que há para o jantar hoje à noite?"

"Eu não sei, não pensei nisso ainda ..."

E numa noite que lhe lembrava estranhamente do passado, tornou-se algo normal; Sakura caminhava para casa com Shizuka.

Sakura caminhava para casa.

**Fim**

* * *

><p>C<em>hegamos ao final de mais um projeto-fic (mais uma nejisaku. Uhuuuul!)<em>

_Bem, como já comentei anteriormente, a Rawrchelle, linda autora dessa fic (e de outras que vcs já puderam verificar no perfil da hime), fez...'aquilo' com o Neji nessa historia. Deixando muitas de nós muito depressivas D;_

_Enfim, a mina mencionou que aceita sugestões pra esta fic.(ao que percebi, 'Passare' é um dos trabalhos que ela mais gostou de escrever e vi que a mina se mostra bastante aberta e tal).  
><em>

_Bom povo, eu sou totalmente pró a termos algo como uma continuação, onde a tia saku-chan não fique sozinha até o final dos seus dias (tipo, sou uma incurável romântica-clichê :p)._

_Dependendo da absorção da historia pelos leitores, eu mando um pedido pra autora (novamente), mencionando o desejo de vcs. (sobre uma possível continuação ;D)_

_Bjitos e bora bora!  
><em>

_Nos vemos em breve ;D_  
><em>Hime.<em>


End file.
